Distance Complications
by Around here somewhere
Summary: Sequel to American Prince. Starts the Eve before Olivia and Fitz ship off to school, this time for real – both a semester later than they had been planning. But how will they handle the distance? How will they keep on going strong from here? What happens when everything seems to start working against them?
1. Missing Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal. It is the property of Miss Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: Yes, you read that correctly, I finally made the jump to M, for certain scenes that will pop up – like in this chapter, and then occasional chapters afterwards…. Be sure to tell me if it's crap, because it won't be too late for me to take it back and rework the story….This picks up like three to four months after the last chapter of American Prince, It's just after new years, and they're getting ready to be separated for real… Enjoy the chapter :)

Distance Complications

Chapter One: Missing Out

Fitz stretched out his leg as he sat at the kitchen table at his family's winter compound in Southern California – so southern that it was almost into Mexico. He hadn't spent a lot of time there since he had started college, and this was no different. He and Olivia had flown in from North Carolina the day before to spend a little time with his parents before they were both off to school, for real this time. His plane left in the morning to Boston, and she was catching a little one up to Berkeley around the same time. He was a little frustrated, it was the last night with Liv before they were officially on separate ends of the country and his parents were demanding that he was present for their party.

They had called it a sending off party – for him and Olivia, but it was mostly his father's business associates. He didn't want to be there – he just wanted to spend as much time with Olivia as he could before they were separated in the morning. He stopped in front of the stove and fixed the bow tie on his tux, he could hear his mother yelling at the party planners in the backyard – and he winced a little for them.. He kept walking – he was only limping slightly now. He could thank Liv for that, she had been great all the time he was recovering. He wasn't going to settle for this state that he was in now, but he was good – almost back to normal.

He walked through the hall, looking around for Olivia – not really sure where she had gone. He finally looked into the living room – and spotted her standing out in the front yard. She was pacing around over near the driveway in her dress – white, in perfect contrast with her complexion, beautiful. He loved seeing her in white, maybe it had something to do with how it fit her – not so much necessarily the color. He took a deep breath and walked out of the front door. Luckily, she was busy talking on the phone and didn't notice him coming up behind her.

He put his hands low on her hips and leaned over – kissing the side of her neck. Almost on their own, his arms wrapped low around her waist – and she giggled. He chuckled low in her ear. He set his chin on her shoulder, twisting her around a little at the hips with him, one hand slipping down onto her thigh.

"Fitz," She said, trying to cover the receiving portion of the phone as she turned to look at him, "I'm trying to talk to Maya – boy problems."

"She's nine," Fitz replied, and Olivia gave him a look, like he should be the last person saying she was too young, "Sorry – let me talk to her, I got this."

"Seriously?" Olivia said and Fitz nodded – stepping back and letting go of her as she handed over her phone.

"Hey, My," He said as he pressed the phone to his ear, "How's my second favorite girl? You need me to show up and talk to someone?"

He started to walk away from her a little as he let Maya go off about what was going on, and just tried to assure her that all boys were idiots. It was easier that way, because he wasn't ready for Maya to start dealing with boys. He could just picture himself and the Admiral talking to some ten year old boy. He shook his head. By the time he finished his conversation with Maya – the guests were starting to arrive and his mother had ushered her inside. He went through the beginnings of the party and found Olivia, who was standing by the window talking to one of the guests that he recognized as someone that had been at the Fourth of July party.

"I hope, problem solved," He said, kissing the edge of her hairline as he handed her the phone.

"Fitz," The guest said, and Fitz smiled as he wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist, offering him his hand.

"How're you doing?" He asked him, trying desperately to remember his name – hoping that it wouldn't come up.

"Good – what was the problem?"

"Oh, Maya was having a little crisis," Olivia said, "Fitz was nice enough to chat with her about it."

"Aw, that's sweet," said his wife, and Fitz nodded slowly.

They very slowly migrated away from them, and Fitz kissed her cheek affectionately. He hovered close to her, his nose grazing her temple – and he could feel her starting to weaken in his arm. He smiled – and kissed her cheek again.

"Now how's my favorite girl?"

"I'm curious how long your list is here," She chuckled – and he smiled.

"Two," He replied, leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Mmm, I can't believe we're going away tomorrow," She said, and he nodded as she wrapped her arms up around his neck.

"Don't think about it," He set his forehead against hers, "It'll be ok, I promise."

"I love you so much," She smiled up at him, and he grinned from ear to ear – just as the music was starting.

"May I have this dance, Livy?"

He was able to dance one song with her, slow, before his father pulled him away to speak with one of their CEOs. He stood there, contributing only when he had to, sipping his drink as he watched Olivia across the room. She had once again managed to find someone else she knew – and was talking to them over by the bar. He could feel himself losing focus on the conversation – losing track of what they were talking about. He was frustrated, all he wanted was to spend the night with her alone, and then they were dragged into going to this ridiculous party. It was barely fifteen minutes in, and all he could think about was how they could slip out.

"Fitz."

"Yeah?" He pulled himself out of his trance and brought himself back into the conversation, "Sorry."

"You ok?" His father asked, and he nodded, "Well it was Fitz that suggested revamping the nets – and we've made millions on it. Everyone's trying to be green – it's not like the nets cost all that much…"

A few more minutes of conversation passed, and he thought it was safe to zone out of it again. He looked back over towards the bar – and she was gone. He scanned the room as he finished his drink – but couldn't spot her in the crowd. He excused himself from the conversation, then headed outside with a stream of people, wondering if she had gone out for air. He stepped up to the railing on the balcony – music echoing off the lawn – which was full of people. He squinted, trying to see if he could spot her amongst everyone. Then, there was no reason to look.

He felt a hand slip across his ass and a feeling that only came from Olivia swept over him. He turned around, leaning back against the rail so that he could face Olivia – and bring her right up into his arms. Between the moonlight and the spotlights coming from the side of the house – he could see her perfectly. She was perfect, and he wondered to himself just how he had managed to go from what he had been to her. It had been six months of them being together, but it felt like he had been with her his whole life – in a good way.

"You're sexy in a tux, I've told you that, right?"

"You have," He replied, smirking, and he touched his bow tie, "And you've even mentioned how partial you are to a bow tie – I figured I'd torture you tonight."

"You're a jerk."

"And you picked that dress out, to be nice to me?" He teased her.

"You do realize what tonight is?" She asked him as he slipped his hands onto her hips – he really was useless without her.

"Well, it's six months from our first date," He said, leaning in and kissing her tenderly, letting the moon guide him, "But it's been almost seven months since I realized I was in love with you – and almost eight since I got this ridiculous feeling in my gut."

"You're adorable," She said, and she leaned in and kissed him – but he deepened it.

"I can't wait to be able to slip out of here," He half corrected her – and she smiled up at him.

"Well there's that too," She replied, and he let his hand slip down to cover her ass – he couldn't help it, she reached back and put his hand up further on her back instead, "Watch it, people are here."

"Oh, so it's ok when you do it?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm more discrete," She replied, and he nodded – of course she was.

"Ok," He replied, he could feel her playing with the ends of his hair on the back of his neck, "You look absolutely beautiful this evening, by the way."

"Hmm, I'm going to go get some water, I'll see you later?"

"You can count on that," He said as she walked away, he hoped that she could feel his eyes on her ass.

She turned around and gave him a look over her shoulder, oh, she knew. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. He took a deep breath, and then was whisked off by an uncle, who wanted to see his newest car. He brought him out to the garage – it was a Lamborghini, and he had bought it a few days ago It was going to be shipped up and kept near Berkeley so that when he went to visit Olivia he would have something that was a little homier than a rental. Call him a car snob, but he was. It was silver – classic. His uncle, who was absolutely trashed, really liked it, and wanted to take it for a spin. The answer had been no.

He was walking back into the house when he spotted Olivia heading up the stairs to where they were staying. He smiled to himself, looking over at the party. This was his chance – no one would notice if he just followed her right up the stairs. He checked his watch – it was almost ten at that point. He could definitely make an argument that he was jetlagged, or something. He took another look at the party, and then took off up the stairs after Olivia – who had since disappeared. He walked down the hall, and stopped just outside the door. He could see her as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You weren't bailing on me, were you?" He asked as he leaned in through the doorway casually.

"My shoes are killing my feet," She said, reaching down and tying to get them off, "I just wanted to change them out."

"Here, I've got them," He went over and kneeled down in front of her, getting to work trying to figure out how to get them off.

"You don't have to do that," She said, he could feel her fingers running back through his hair, "You're not going to be able to get up now."

"I'll be fine," He replied, looking up and giving her a little smile as she let her hand fade down the side of his neck.

"It's a nice party," She replied, as he got her first shoe off, and set it down by the side of his leg.

"We don't have to go back down," He assured her as he got the tiny little hook on the other foot open, and slipped the shoe off.

"We don't?"

"Nope," He said, holding onto her foot – and kissing the edge of her ankle – he looked up at her with a devilish smile, "I'm _really_ tired."

"Oh you are?" She asked him, and he nodded.

"It's the leg, I've been on it all day," He teased as he turned back to her leg.

He kissed his way up the inside of her shin, and then pressed his lips firmly to the edge of her knee. She squirmed a little as his hand traveled slowly up her other leg, slipping right under the hem of her dress without the slightest hesitation. He wrapped it around her thigh, letting it just rest there as he continued his way kissing up the inside of her leg. He stopped as he got to the hem of her dress on that side – and then kissed just under it before standing up. She wrapped her legs around him, and started pulling on his jacket.

It was on the floor in a matter of a few seconds, and he paused to just cup the side of her face in his hand. She leaned into it, a somewhat dream like look coming over her face. He smiled, his fingers starting to run light circles in place on her thigh. She moaned a little under her breath, he leaned in and kissed her – swallowing it for her. She draped her arms up around his neck and allowed him to kiss her, fiercely, passionately. When their lips broke apart, her head fell straight down onto his chest.

"Shut the door," She told him, looking down at the ground.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before she released him from her legs' grasp. He went over and shut the door carefully, making sure that it was locked before turning back around. She was still sitting there, up on the bed – waiting for him to get back. He slipped his shoes off as he walked back, taking off his belt and setting it on the top of the dresser as he passed it.

"Anything else?" He asked as he returned, as far as he was concerned, to his proper place in life.

"We can't do this," She said, even though her arms were around his neck again – her legs dangling off the bed on either side of him.

"And why's that?"

"There are hundreds of people downstairs."

"The way up's blocked off, the only reason security let us by is because we're staying here," He assured her, "And hundreds of people in the same place have a habit of entertaining themselves, and each other."

He watched as she looked him up and down, and he smiled – he loved the feeling he got when she did that. When she was checking him out – it wasn't like all the times before. It was Livy, his Livy – and she liked what she saw.

"It's up to you," He told her, "We could just cuddle, or talk, or go-"

He didn't even get to finish explaining the options to her before her lips were crashing onto his, and she had slid off the bed. Her strength never ceased to amaze him, even as she pressed him, back to the wall – their lips and tongues battling it out with each other. He felt her tugging at his tie for a second before it was loose, hanging completely undone around his neck. He didn't even realize the buttons were being undone before he heard it falling to the floor.

"Baby," She moaned as his lips slipped off of hers and headed down her neck to her shoulder – which was getting more and more revealed as his hand pulled the zipper down her side, "Get it off."

"I'm trying," He breathed, breaking out a little smile as he breathed in her ear.

He started to pull on it and she stepped out of it, to the side. He held onto it for a second, as he took her body in – and then let it drop – and it settled on top of his shirt. He took another step forward and picked her right up. His hand cupping her ass as he hoisted her up, her arms falling around his shoulders as he carried her back over towards the bed, and laid her down in the middle of it, climbing up after.

He hovered over her, leaning down to lay little kisses across her collar bone, down the edge of her breast, the part that was not obstructed by her bra. Her hands went wild through his hair, and he skipped over the rest of her body. He grazed it all with his nose as he went down, settling himself between her legs. He couldn't wait, he wanted to hear her sigh, see her writhing beneath him. And he knew a lot of ways to achieve that – but there was only one way that was the most effective.

He started nipping and kissing playfully around the edges of her panties. Like an animal waiting to be left out of it's cage, and she reached down to remove them herself, but he stopped her. He looked up, her eyes were glazed over in lust as she gazed down at him, and then her eyes closed. That was his cue, his hand slipped around to the back of her thigh and under them, against her skin until his hand was around her ass. He then jerked it around to grab onto the back of the fabric – pulling it down – moving just enough to work them down her legs. They joined the pile of clothes on the floor as he started kissing back up her leg – the other one this time.

His kisses got sloppier, messier as he made his way up to her hip, and kissed the bone carefully. Right over the tattoo that he had been surprised to find the first time he had undressed her. It was small, a tiny bird that resembled a seagull at sunset flying inward. Part of it was extremely erotic, the other part – the part where some random tattoo artist had touched there – was like jealousy set on fire. He kissed it again, and then brought his face up right above hers – his nose right up against hers.

"I love you, Livy," He replied as he felt her hand running down his chest.

He loved it when she did that, he wasn't even sure why it was so intoxicating – he assumed it was the look on her face as she did it. He let her flip them around so that she was on top. Her fingers ghosted all the way down, dabbling around with his abs before going right to the button on his pants. She was quick with it – almost impatiently so, before she started to drag them down – and he helped her by kicking them off.

By now his erection had been obvious, but now that he was simply lying there in his boxers there was very little to argue about it. He was given away, but she – for the minute didn't pay it any attention. Instead, she pulled up the edge of his boxers just enough to get a full view of his scar, and she leaned in and kissed it – softly. It was still a littler tender, a little painful – and she was careful not to make it hurt at all. She looked up at him and he took that second's pause to his full advantage.

In a second she was back beneath him, and he was back down between her legs. He laid there, arms over her thighs, hands traveling up her sides and started in on her with his tongue. Once she was satisfactorily writing, and panting he pulled away, kissing up her stomach as his hands worked with the clasp on the back of her bra. She had her head thrown back, and he brushed her hair back out of her face with one hand as he pulled her bra off with the other.

"Fitz," She breathed, barely audible.

"Livy?" He hissed in her ear as he felt her hands somewhat weakly attacking the band on his shorts.

"I need you," She said, giving up and letting her hand slide further down – her hand wrapping around him through the thin, thin fabric, "I can't…"

He whispered a reassuring hush into her ear. They could on occasion be quite loud – and the last thing that they needed was for one of the guests to hear downstairs.

"What is it that you want, Livy?" He asked, even though it was obvious.

"Love – make love to me, baby," She got out, "I want to feel you…"

He reached down himself and helped her get his shorts off – ripping them off. He heard the fabric literally tear, but he couldn't care less as it joined the pile of discarded clothes on the floor. He leaned down and kissed her as her fingers ghosted around him, and he felt himself grow harder – if that was at all humanly possible.

"Slow," She breathed, and he kissed her softly.

"However you want, Livy," He said, as he entered her, slowly – letting her feel every inch as he massaged her with his thumb.

"God, Fitz," She said, and he saw her gripping the sheets already – it surprised him.

"Livy," He smiled against her lips as he paused – just enjoying the connection, but then she bucked her hips.

"I've been thinking about you – this - all day, babe," She told him, and he smirked as he started to move inside of her – slowly, as requested.

His mouth latched onto hers, and he slipped his tongue and lips around in her mouth in rhythm with their hips. He could tell that she was not going to be able to handle it much longer, and he picked it up a little on both ends. He nipped at her lower lip as his hand massaged her breast and he could feel it as she started to lose control of her hips.

"Fitz," She gasped, and he felt her close in around him, and he was gone.

Off in a world that was far too sort lived, and coming to as he wrapped her tired body up in his arms, pulling the covers of the bed up around them.

"I love you," She breathed as she threw herself into his chest.

"I don't want to go tomorrow," He whispered into her hair, as the snuggled up – completely entangled under the covers, "I never want to leave your side. I want to lay here, in this bed, and never let go of you. I don't want to miss out on a second of my life with you."

"We'll be ok, Fitz," She breathed, her eyes already closed – about to pass out, "I don't want to think about it, ok? I'm going to miss you too damn much."

"Ok," He replied, leaning down and kissing he forehead.

Their alarm went off at eight the next morning, and they very sleepily gathered together everything they needed before heading to the airport. Fitz wanted to change his flight – to go with her to Berkeley and help her move in – but her mom was meeting her there to help her move in. They checked their bags, went through security, and then he walked her to her terminal to say goodbye.

"This is going to suck," She said, as he took her into his arms – he nodded.

"I'll call you tonight," He promised, leaning in and kissing her softly, "Just try not to think about it, ok? We're getting off easy – it's only a couple of months, and then we'll be back to the summer."

"I don't like it," She said, and he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"It'll go quicker than you think," He said, then kissed her again, "Just try not to think about it too much."


	2. Settling In

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter... I am laying ground here so this would be the buckling of the seatbelts time, even if you're going to be Sunday driving for a couple chapters, it will turn to into a rally soon enough… lol Enjoy :)

Distance Complications

Chapter Two: Settling In

She hated it – she hated everything. She was cursing her college decision as she looked down and out the window – flying North. Granted, when she had made her original decision, it was her dream. But what was wrong with the standard Harvard or Yale? If she went to Harvard she could see Fitz any time she wanted – it definitely seemed better than being quite literally across an entire country from him. However, her head was too strong to bend and lean and give on the college that she wanted to go to just because of him. She couldn't do that, and she was pretty sure that he didn't want her to either, because he never once asked her to. He had said that they would just find a way to make it work – and that's what they were going to do. It would only be one semester, then he would be out of school. He'd be working in New York – but maybe they could figure something better out by then.

"You look a little blue," Her mother was waiting for her – her plane had apparently come in a little early.

"Fitz walked me to my plane," Olivia said, less than enthusiastically, and he mother gave a little smile.

"Well," She said as they went out to the car – the one Olivia would have at school, "Did you at least have fun last night?"

"Yeah," Olivia replied, when her and Fitz had first started sleeping together again after his accident she had been so scared that her parents would notice – but if they did, they hadn't said anything, "His parents were having this huge party – it was a little boring, but Fitz and I managed to have a little bit of fun."

"Well, see that's good," Her mother said, climbing into the driver's seat, as she finished throwing her crap into the trunk, "Your father had to go back to North Carolina this morning, but we have a van full of stuff waiting for you once we get there. We'll just have to pop in and get the easy stuff – your bed set, your mini-fridge, microwave, stuff like that."

"Ok," She heard herself reply, and her mother let her hand fall onto her thigh.

"You miss him already."

"This is going to be hell," Olivia said bluntly, and her mother nodded.

"But, you two'll be fine," She replied, "I'm sure he's already planning out which weekends he can fly out and see you."

They made a quick stop at the Target closest to the school for the mini-fridge and microwave, before stopping for bed stuff and pillows at Bed Bath & Beyond. Moving into a dorm room was way more effort than Olivia had though it was. Luckily – they were smart enough to bring things in in small trips, organize it all, and then go back down for the next load. Her roommate's stuff was all on the far wall, so she just It was getting dark outside by the time they were bringing in the last of it, and Olivia didn't even want to think about unloading the room – though the plan was to throw most of it in storage for the summer.

"You think you're just about ready?" Her mother asked, as Olivia was pulling things out of her luggage and putting the away – like her tooth brush and things.

"I think, just about," Olivia replied, throwing the last of her little personal items into her makeshift nightstand.

"What was that?" Her mom asked, just after she had thrown her birth control in the drawer with her toothpaste.

"What?" Olivia tried to play if off – but by the look on her mother's face she knew that that wasn't going to go over well.

She pulled it back out and handed it to her before going to her closet to hang up her backpack in the closet.

"Oh," She said, a little surprised - and Olivia nodded awkwardly, "You're sleeping with him?"

Had she seen him, particularly in a tux? Olivia had thought her mother was quietly in the loop, and was a little surprised that she didn't seem to think that that was going on. It was never explicitly talked about – just one of those things that she assumed she knew and just didn't talk about.

"Did you sleep with Nate?" She asked, apparently now the topic was open there were more questions.

"Mom," Olivia said, and then paused, "No, I never slept with Nate."

"Sorry, I just wasn't sure," She replied, and Olivia nodded, "The taxi to bring me back to the airport should be getting here in a few minutes."

"Ok," Olivia said, sitting down on her bed.

"I won't tell your father – he's got enough on his mind with you out here," She replied, and Olivia nodded appreciatively – mostly for Fitz, "I'm glad you're being smart."

Awkward.

"I knew you loved him – I just wasn't sure whether you'd taken that step.."

Olivia needed this conversation to end. It was embarrassing to talk about this with her mom, Abby and Lynn got a few details, but that was it. It was way different talking to them about it than trying to decipher what her mother meant as she talked herself backwards and forwards around just coming out with whatever she wanted to ask. Olivia checked the time on her phone. Luckily it was starting to get later, and more than a few minutes had passed.

"Your taxi should be here soon," Olivia said, "Want me to walk you down?"

"I can find my way," Her mother said, snapping out of it as Olivia slipped off of the bed, and they hugged, "I'm going to miss you, baby girl."

"I'll miss you too, mom," She told her as her mom handed back her pills, and Olivia threw them back in the drawer.

"Don't forget to call us too," Her mother said as she started to head out of the room, "There's not just one person on the East Coast that's going to be missing you."

"Of course," Olivia replied, fixing the picture of Fitz and her on the side of her desk as she started to walk with her, "Here, I'll walk you down anyways."

She walked her mom down to the lobby, and hugged her goodbye right by the cab. She blinked back tears as her mother started to cry – something about her daughter being all grown up – and then Olivia shut the door. She was already upset from her day in general, and she wasn't about to let herself cry from this. She took a deep breath as she watched the cab drive her mother away, off towards the airport, and Olivia headed back inside. Hoping that she would be able to find someone in the suite that she would be living in who was around. However, it was the Sunday night before classes started up again – so she was more than a little doubtful. She was pleasantly surprised though, when she walked back into her room.

"You must be my roommate," A smiling face that was sitting at the far desk greeted her as she walked in, "Welcome. Missed you last semester – I think we were originally supposed to be together, then I got this God-awful girl – she partied herself out though…"

"Oh," Olivia said as the girl got up and walked across the room to her, extending her hand.

"I'm Georgia," She introduced herself, and Olivia smiled – she was sweet.

"Olivia, but everyone just calls me Liv," Olivia told her, and Georgia nodded as she sat down on her bed – and Olivia took the cue to sit down on her own.

"So what happened? Why are you starting late?"

"It's a bit of a long story," Olivia told her, "My boyfriend and I got into a little accident."

"Oh my God, is everyone ok?"

"Yeah," Olivia replied, "I was ok, and he needed a couple months – but he ended up ok too."

"That's good," Georgia said, "Will I be seeing him a lot?"

"Not sure," Olivia replied, "He's in grad school in Boston."

"Oh, my boyfriend, Steven, he lives two floors up in one of the boys suites," Georgia said, "He might spend a couple nights a week down here…"

"That's fine, I don't care," Olivia replied.

"So what's your boy's name?"

"Fitz," She said, and Georgia's mouth dropped.

"Seriously? I saw the picture – I thought you had just met him, or something…"

"No, he went with me to the airport this morning," Olivia replied, "Already miss him like hell."

"Naw, where are you from?"

"North Carolina," Olivia said, hugging her pillow.

"So how'd you go about meeting him?"

"It's a long, convoluted story," Olivia said, "Basically our fathers are vaguely connected, and he got banished to live with us for the summer."

"Damn," Georgia said, and Olivia chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah, it's definitely interesting with him," Olivia said, "You'll meet him, I'm sure. So what're you here for?"

"Teaching," She said, and Olivia nodded, "You?"

"History and Environmental studies," Olivia told her, "I always wanted to go to law school after that – but now that seems like way too much school."

"Mmm, it is," Georgia replied, as a skinny blonde girl came into the room, carrying a bowl of popcorn.

"Georgia, we're watching a movie in my room if you want to join us – you said Steven's not back yet," The girl said, and then she spotted Olivia, "Oh, hey – new roommate."

"Ah, Amanda, this is Olivia – Olivia, this is our neighbor Amanda," Georgia said, gesturing from Amanda to Olivia and back again.

"Welcome," Amanda said, and Georgia laughed a little, "You wanna come watch with us, you're welcome to that too."

"What're you watching?" Olivia asked her – she was young, she was trying to figure out how young.

"Ghost," She replied.

"Oh, sounds good," Olivia said, and Georgia nodded.

"We'll be over in a minute," Georgia told her, "Save us some popcorn, ok?"

"Ok," She replied, and left the room.

"How old is she?" Olivia asked, as they both got off their beds – and Georgia grabbed a sweatshirt.

"She's seventeen – she graduated high school at sixteen, turned seventeen the next day."

"Yikes."

"You're going to want a sweatshirt, her room's freezing," Georgia tipped her off, and Olivia nodded – grabbing one of her favorite of Fitz's sweatshirts and pulling it on over her head, "You're so lucky."

"Are you kidding? He's I don't even know how many miles away," Olivia said, "And Steven's apparently two floors up."

"Apples and Oranges, my friend," Georgia replied, and Olivia chuckled as they walked out into little mini-hallway and into the next room.

"Hey guys," said Amanda as Olivia stopped in the doorway, "I'm going to run down to the vending machine and get some chocolate – you guys want anything?"

"No," Georgia said, chuckling a little at the shocked look that Olivia was sure she wasn't masking properly, "Liv?"

"I'm fine," She replied, still frozen to the spot.

Amanda didn't notice as she walked out of the door and off down the hall. Olivia was still trying to register what she was staring at – and Georgia looked like she was going to burst into tears laughing. There was a poster, a big poster, hanging up on the wall beside Amanda's bed. It was about twice the size of a normal poster, and it was Fitz. The picture was blown up larger than life size, and was torso up. It was a faux artistic black and white – his shirt was off and draped over his shoulder. He had a little smirk on his face - but his eyes were empty. She remembered the poster now that she was thinking of it – some of the girls had the same one at Deerfield.

"I really was going to tell you – but the look on your face – I couldn't," Georgia said, and Olivia just blinked, "Too funny."

"He…He's here," Olivia said, and Georgia laughed – Olivia couldn't help but start to crack up herself – her hand over her mouth, "Why is he-? What? Why?"

"Oh, Amanda has a little crush," Georgia chuckled.

"I guess so," Olivia replied, still in a little bit of shock as she continued into the room and sat in the desk chair, "What do I even do about that? Can I take it down? Should I kidnap it and put it up next to _my_ bed? He'd get a kick out of it when he came to visit."

"She might try to tackle you," Georgia said, and Olivia shook her head, still mesmerized by the poster.

"How am I supposed to react to that?" Olivia asked and Georgia shrugged.

"Take it in stride, you have a hot boyfriend?"

"I don't think I can watch a movie in here," She said, and Georgia laughed, "But it's probably best if she doesn't know…"

"Yeah, probably," Georgia said, and Olivia sighed, "I hope you don't mind me asking – but, does he really look like that? Like is that airbrushed?"

"He has a scar on the side of his head now," Olivia said, "Which he got saving my life. But no, it's not airbrushed."

She snuggled down into his sweatshirt, enjoying his scent as Amanda came back. She tried to ignore the poster as the movie started. But she couldn't. No matter how attractive Patrick Swayze was at the time they filmed ghost – she couldn't distract herself. Particularly when Amanda kept looking over at the poster – and she just needed to get out. She had no way of knowing, and it was in fact a little comforting that she didn't recognize Olivia. She needed an excuse to get out of there though. So, when her phone rang about a quarter of the way through the movie – she was more than relieved.

"Hey, babe," She answered, waving goodbye to them as she walked out into the hall – she wasn't sure if she could be friends with Amanda, "You all settled in?"

"I just got to the apartment," He told her, as she walked into her room and shut the door – jumping up on her bed, "We had a delay, then we had to hover over Logan for like an hour for a chance to land."

"I'm sorry," She replied.

"Eh, worse things could have happened," He replied, "How's school? The roommate ok?"

"She's sweet – she reminds be of a unique mixture of Abby and Lynn," She told him as she snuggled into her bed, "God, I wish you were here."

"Me too," He replied, "But at least your roommate's good?"

"Yeah," She replied – her suitemate, well that was going to be another story.

"So what're you wearing?" She could almost see his smirk.

"Your sweatshirt," She replied, "I don't think that will work for us."

"No, probably not," He said, "I'll figure something out. Brad and Chase just moved back in across the hall."

"I'm sorry?" Olivia said, not sure how to react, for the second time that night – the unpleased tone made her a little happy.

"Me too," Fitz replied, "They went out, it seems so ridiculous that I would have gone with them some eight months ago."

"You can party if you want, Fitz," She told him, knowing she had to say it, "You just have to behave yourself."

"Behave myself?" He asked, like he was surprised she felt the need to mention it, "Livy, I love you. Ok? I don't go out anymore, because if you're not there there's no reason to. The friends that I have that go out aren't really friends. But, we can definitely find some fun when I come and visit you. My father'll be happy though – finally actually doing school like he expected."

"Good," Olivia replied.

"And I'm picking up a little of the online work for the office in New York," Fitz replied, "Keeping myself busy. Is it bad that I already miss you like crazy?"

"I thought we weren't thinking about it?"

"We're not," He replied, "Did I say something about missing you? Because I'm not. I'm simply sitting alone in my apartment, lying in bed wishing you were here."

"Same," She replied, "But good to know you're not missing me too much."

"I love you so much," He told her, "This is going to be four months of hell."

"Make some new friends, or wrangle in your old ones," She said, "From what I've seen Brad and Chase worship the ground you walk on – you could probably rub off your lack of manwhore on them."

"Did you just call me a manwhore?"

"If the shoe fits," She replied, and he laughed, "Which it doesn't anymore."

"Liv, it's ok if you're nervous or upset, or…"

"It's just, you're in Boston."

"I know."

"Where you've been previously sleeping around with…everyone."

"Livy," He said, "I love you. I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm not going to cheat. I don't think I even could. I understand your concern, but it's not going to happen. I don't want anyone else, even in the slightest. I'm here for four months, and then we won't ever have to come here again if you don't want to. My offer for the tattoo still stands."

"No," She told him.

"What, don't think I could pull one off as well as you do?"

"What is this obsession with -?"

"It was just surprising - I'm starting to get used to it though, I hadn't had you pegged for that," He chuckled, "And it's just – well it's incredibly sexy, is what it is."

"Who knew you were such a fan of ink?"

"I don't think I was before," He said, his voice dropping a little lower, "It haunts my dreams."

"You're having dirty dreams?"

"That's one way of putting it," He admitted, "But it's not like they're anything new."

"I love you, Fitz."

"I love you, too," He replied as Georgia came back into the room, two guys following her, "But seriously, give me a visual, I need you…"

"I have to go," She told him, smiling.

"Hot date?"

"I wish," She replied, and she heard him stop breathing for a second, "But he's stuck in Boston. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, sweet Livy."

"The young gentleman?" Georgia asked as the last one coming in shut the door.

"He's going to bed," Olivia replied, hanging up her phone.

"Well, you can meet my young gentleman, Steven," She said, her hands displaying the taller of the two, "And that's his roommate and best friend, Harrison."

"Nice to meet you both," Olivia replied, and Georgia hopped onto her bed like it was a perch.

"We're going to have to adopt Liv here into our group," Georgia said as Steven hopped up and sat next to her – Harrison took a seat at one of the desks, "Poor girl missed the first semester."

"What're you doing Thursday night?" Harrison asked, "Clear it out, you're coming out with us."


	3. Back, Sorta

Distance Complications

Chapter Three: Back, Sorta

Fitz loved Boston, or he had before he had left for the summer. The people, the history, the way that people kept to themselves for the most part, and didn't like others dealing in their business. He liked the fact that if he needed a break there was practically farmland not even an hour outside of the city. But he loved the city – the way the seasons changed, and even the smell. However, as he walked into his apartment after his classes – it just felt empty. He knew it was because he missed Liv, and all he wanted was for her to be there. He missed being able to hold her while they talked into all hours of the night. He called her every night, but it just wasn't the same.

He started focusing the time he wasn't doing extra work, a private study with a professor to make up for the semester he missed – meaning ninety-five percent of his time that he wasn't eating or sleeping or talking to Liv in the gym. His leg was still mangled, and he was still limping – it was just a little bit – but he was still limping, and he didn't like it. He didn't want to be limping, at all. It wasn't him. So, he was spending excessive amounts of time at the gym with a trainer who specialized in deep muscle injuries. Fitz appreciated his help.

He hadn't been able to hold Olivia, run his fingers through her hair, or snuggle up with her for almost three weeks. The start of a semester was always stressful, so he had figured it would be best if they tried adjusting to being separated. She had gained a few college friends in her roommate and her friends – and for that he was grateful. His friends, however were less than helpful.

"Fitz," Brad caught him walking back to his door from the Gym, "We're going out tonight – you want to come along?"

"No, I'm ok," Fitz replied, just like he usually did, and walked into his door.

The next day was Olivia's birthday – he already had his bags packed and waiting to go. It was lucky that her birthday had fallen on a Friday, because he planned out the entire weekend for her. Most of all though, he was just excited that he was going to be able to actually see her in the flesh – hold her, kiss her. He hadn't mentioned anything to her – that was the best part, it was a surprise. He had allowed her to probably think that he'd forgotten. He had a class in the morning that he couldn't skip, but he was leaving right for the airport from there. He had paid for Abby to get a flight Thursday morning, and she was there to visit with her until about an hour before his plan would land. He would call Liv from the car on the way to campus.

Everything was all set, planned and paid for. Abby would be there with her at the moment, kicking off her birthday weekend while he couldn't be there. He missed her like crazy, but all he could think about was holding her again – and that had kept him going most of the week. He woke up Friday morning and started counting down the hours until he landed in California. This started in a cold shower to clear his head, and body, washing off the dream, and Liv's arms, which he had been unceremoniously ripped out of by his alarm clock. His class felt like was going to drone on forever, and even then he ducked out early – unable to sit there any longer.

He had to stop in New York before he went on to California – and he wasn't too pleased about it, but it was for a quick photo spread. He would take a couple pictures for Forbes, inside the airport, and then be on his way. He had tried to turn it down, but his father had insisted that it was absolutely necessary to the company. Fitz was felt longing for the days when he could have cared less and blown off something like that – but he didn't at the same time. That would have meant that he didn't have Olivia to be flying out to.

He got to the airport, and his car was waiting for him. He loaded up the backseat and the trunk with everything that he would need for the weekend, and then looked around for a second. They would have dropped Abby off at the airport hours ago, but he was still a little concerned that she would know before he got the chance to surprise her. He was about halfway out to the school by the time that it was around time to give her his nightly phone call before he went to bed.

"Hi," She said, sounding tired.

"Hi," He replied with a little smirk, "I missed you so much today."

"Oh you did?"

"Yeah," He replied, "So how was your day?"

"Oh, Abby was here visiting," She said, as he pulled into a flower shop.

"Yeah?" He said – was she really just going to let him, theoretically, forget about her birthday without any problems?

Granted, he had never had a girlfriend – but weren't they supposed to get mad about that sort of thing? He had been expecting a little bit of whiplash about keeping the surprise a secret, Abby had known. She was supposed to fill Olivia's roommate in, to make sure that there was nothing really planned for the weekend. He took a deep breath, she was really just going to play it off – was she afraid to upset him? He didn't like this. He wanted her to say something – but at the same time it would blow the surprise if she did.

"Yeah, she flew in for the day," Olivia continued – ok so she was hinting, "Harrison drove, and we all went with her to drop her off at the airport a couple hours ago."

You don't say.

"Where are you now?" He asked, as he was entering campus – trying desperately to remember what Dorm building she was in.

"Back in the Dorm, Georgia's trying to figure out ordering food – I think we're getting pizza," Olivia said.

Hopefully not enough for her, too.

"What dorm are you in again?" Fitz asked, "I was talking to Brad in the hall the other day and he mentioned that one of his friends was going to school out there."

"Foothill," She replied, and he instantly remembered, Right side of the fourth floor.

"Oh, I think he said she was somewhere else," He said, and Olivia chuckled.

"I'm not really sure I want to hang out with a friend of Brad's anyways," She said as Fitz pulled into the parking lot just outside her Dorm, and had to reach over to stop her flowers from falling off the seat.

"Hey listen, I'm pretty wiped – sorry but would you mind if we called tonight short?" He asked, as he got out of the car, the sun was still going down in the sky there in California – he grabbed the flowers and headed towards the door.

"Sure," She replied, disappointment in her voice as he edged around the corner and over to the stairwell.

"Alright, love you."

"Night, Fitz."

He wasn't really expecting an 'I love you' back from that conversation. He smiled a little bit as he climbed the steps, each one bringing him a little bit closer to her suite. Once he got onto the main hallway for the floor – he didn't have to worry about trying to find the right one because he could hear her. Her voice was muffled by a couple walls, and he couldn't be sure what she was saying – but she sounded angry. He smirked a little as he slipped through the open door to the suite, and he could hear everything that she was saying – word for word.

"…How the fuck did he just forget that it's my birthday?" Olivia was fuming, putting something away in her desk drawer, "I mean, it's not like we can do much, but a 'Happy Birthday' is that so much to ask for?"

Her room was the first one on the hallway, and he went and stood in the doorway. He held her flowers behind his back, and smirked – the girl he assumed was Georgia's eyes expanded as she saw him. The guy sitting next to her on her bed he assumed was Steven. He smiled a little, quietly leaning against the wall.

"Liv…" Georgia started to say, and Fitz put a finger to his lips to hush her.

"What?" Olivia broke from her tirade to look over at her friend, and Georgia shrugged, "And he's even to tired to give me a decent phone conversation? Seriously, I thought it would take longer before the distance got to us like…"

She froze as she spotted him standing on the edge of the room. He couldn't do anything but just smile as he opened up his arms to her, pulling the flowers out from behind his back as he did so. Her face turned into a mess of different emotions before he watched her finally give up and just walk right over into his arms. Handing her the flowers once she got close enough, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head as she nestled it into his chest.

"In my defense, flying across the country is a little tiring," He said as she looked up at him, and she smiled, "Though, I do have the whole weekend to recover - Happy Birthday, Livy. I love you - so much - how could I have ever forgotten?"

"He planned out a whole weekend for you," Georgia said, pulling a suitcase out of Olivia's closet, "Here, he had Abby pack this up for you last night."

"So that's why we all celebrated last night," Olivia said, and Georgia nodded.

"It was Abby's idea, but it worked – we did it just about midnight so I don't think that you caught on, really."

"I didn't," Olivia said, still clinging to Fitz, which he was not ready to complain about – but he rescued the flowers from her grasp and put them on her desk.

She looked up at him, and he was immediately captured in by her eyes. They were sparkling, and for a second he thought that she might cry. He pulled an arm from her back and pulled part of her hair away from her face – eyes still locked with hers. She was waiting for him to lean down and kiss her, he knew that. He could already practically feel her trembling in his arms. But there were other people in the room – he wanted to kiss her, really kiss her – but he couldn't.

"I missed you," She told him, and he nodded.

"I missed you, too."

Suddenly he didn't care at all that they had an audience – well he never cared about audiences, but he got the feeling that these were people that they would want to be friends with, and didn't want to alienate them. However, the truth was he hadn't seen his Livy in three weeks. Her lips were soft, as they always were, and tasted – if it was even possible – sweeter than he remembered. He was trying to bait at her tongue, he needed to taste it – feel it, but she pulled away – reminding him that they weren't alone. He let his forehead fall onto the side of her head.

"Sorry," Olivia blushed at her roommate, but her roommate just laughed.

"You've been missing him since you showed up," Steven explained, "Its fine."

"How could you not tell me he was coming?" She asked Georgia, letting go of him so that she could get her phone from where he assumed she had thrown it – otherwise it was a very strange place to keep it, "I was so sad that he hadn't mentioned anything…"

"I was sworn to secrecy," She replied, and Fitz nodded.

"It's my fault," He teased as he hopped up and sat on her bed, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I thought you were going to guess that something was up when we made Amanda go and get the pizza," Steven said, and Olivia's eyes widened.

"Amanda?" Fitz asked, "I don't think you've mentioned an Amanda."

"She just lives in the suite," Olivia told him, and shot Steven a look – but he didn't really care enough to ask any follow up questions.

She then passed by the bed close enough for him to get an arm around her, and he reeled her in. He pressed his forehead into her shoulder, and she laughed as he snuggled in.

"We have a dinner reservation that we should leave for soon – You ready?" He asked, kissing her shoulder quickly before resting his chin on it affectionately.

"What're we doing after that?" She asked, spinning in his arms.

"I may have a few things up my sleeve," He said, "Do you have anything due Monday?"

She shook her head.

"Good," Fitz replied – that had been the one thing that he hadn't really thought about – he took her hand, in his and grabbed the bag Abby had put together for her in the other, "Ready to go, beautiful?"

He walked her out to the car, and she seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as they got in the car. He smirked a little bit, and thought about makng a comment about 'school really that bad?' but decided against it. He had been biting his tongue for months when it came to her going to Berkeley. He didn't want to be unsupportive, and that was always where she wanted to go – he wasn't going to get in the way. No matter how much he missed her – he had tried to figure out how to accommodate that though – once he was done at Harvard.

"Are we going in?" Olivia chuckled as he pulled up outside the restaurant.

"Yes," He said, tipping her chin up with the very tip of his finger, kissing her softly, "We still have a couple minutes."

Her hands came up on either side of his neck, fingers playing with his hair.

"I can't even begin to describe how happy I was to see you," She replied, and he smirked.

"I can't believe you actually thought I'd forget," He said, leaning in and kissing her deeply, "I love you more than anything in the world. How did you think I was going to miss your birthday?"

"Thank you, for coming to-"

"Stop it," He said, kissing her again, and then reaching into the half backseat, "This is for you."

"Fitz…"

"Just open it," He said, kissing her forehead.

"I see the box, I know where this is from," She replied, and he shrugged, "Coming to visit me was enough. I missed _you._"

"Remember that conversation a while back, about me spoiling you?" He asked, leaning back a little and she caught his hand so that she wouldn't actually lose contact with him, "Where I told you you were just going to have to get used to it?"

"Fine," She said, opening the powder blue necklace box, somewhat slowly, "Oh, Fitz, it's beautiful."

Sbe held up a diamond necklace, one that he had seen when he had been summoned to New York a week ago. He had stopped in to the store to see what he could find to add on to her birthday present, and found it as he was looking around the store. It was originally gold, but he had had it made in silver – thinking that it would look nicer - and it did. It was a tiny silver chain with a little tree. The branches went down and formed a heart – it was inlayed with diamonds – and perfect for his Livy.

"You like it?" He checked as she smiled, bringing it closer so that she could inspect it better.

"It's – How did you even find this?"

"I have my ways," He replied, leaning in and kissing her.

"Can you help me put it on?" She asked, and he nodded as he reached over and unclasped it, putting it carefully around her neck.

He let the clasp go in the back and checked how it looked on her for a second before he kissed her neckline. She moaned a little as he dragged his lips down the side of her neck and down her shoulder. She let her head fall to the side and he caught in his hand as he flicked his tongue across the soft skin just below her jaw. He could hear her mumble out a moan as his free hand started at her knee and traveled right up her thigh.

"Mmm, Fitz," She breathed, and he smiled, pulling back enough to be able to see her.

"C'mon, time to go in," He said, pausing to kiss her quickly.

"I don't want to go in," She replied, not letting go of him, "I'm not hungry."

Adorable, she knew that, right?

"You will be later," He promised with a mischievous smile, pecking her on the lips just before he ducked out of her arms and got out of the car.

She laughed at him as she got out of the car, and he offered her his arm. They talked about school, and classes, but mostly how much they missed each other. She asked him about Boston, how his extra half of his workload was going – it was fine. The only difference between that year and the ones previous to it was that he actually had to apply himself a little bit. Then the food came, and for someone who wasn't hungry she managed to make quite a dent in her plate. He smiled, sipping the beer he had gotten with dinner as he watched her. She was mesmerizing, amazing she was talking about some party that they had dragged her to the night before, all he could do was just sit there and listen, and drink his beer.

"So where are we off to next?" She asked, as they walked back out of the restaurant, his arm down low around her back.

"Well that would kill the surprise, wouldn't it?" He said, leaning over and kissing the top of her head.

"Fine, whatever," She said as the climbed back into the car – and he set her leftovers in the backseat.

"It's your birthday, all weekend," He told her as he pulled out of the parking lot, heading further out towards the coast, "Try and enjoy it, ok?"

She didn't reply except for to let her hand wander over onto his thigh – which he wasn't really expecting. She ran her finger tips down his leg, to grab onto his knee and he was ready to pull the car over. Driving, and focusing on driving was starting to seem like way too much work. But he had to keep going, or they would never get to where they were going. He took a deep breath, and just drove. He had to block out a lot of what was going on his head – if he were to pull over, just how creative they could get in the front seat.

"Fitz, I know you won't tell me, but seriously – where are we going?" She asked as he pulled off onto yet another side road.

"We're almost there," He said, glancing down quickly at the GPS on his phone, and he pulled into a driveway.

It was long, and wooded, and it came up to a little cottage that was fairly well secluded from everywhere else. It was already dark out, but there was a light on, which he had requested. In the morning she would be able to see the cliff styled ocean view, but for right now it was just a little cottage, presumably by the sea.

"Fitz."

"What?" He asked, turning to her, concerned by the tone in her voice.

"You're insane, you get that, right?"

"I love you," He told her simply as they got out of the car – he tossed her the key.

He went into the back and grabbed their bags, throwing his over his shoulder, and wheeling her's behind him as they walked up the little lighted path. They walked in and she was distracted almost immediately by the flowers on the kitchen table, and the bottle of wine that was there with them. It was an option, she wasn't really a drinker, but she liked a little on occasion. He figured at some point that weekend she would want a little bit of her favorite wine. Particularly when she still couldn't get it for herself, he had wondered vaguely how she had gone straight into wine as opposed to the usual starting drinks, but he figured that was just part of her personality. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as he watched her look over the flowers.

"Thank you, Fitz," She said as she walked over to him, draping her arms up around his neck, "This is the best birthday I've had – I think."

"That was the plan," He said, slipping one hand onto her ass and the other between her shoulder blades.

"Who knew you would be so good at this," She commented, he kissed her.

"Good at what?"

"The boyfriend stuff," She replied, and he pressed his forehead to hers, "The romantic stuff. Surprise visit, jewelry, dinner, nice little cabin for the weekend stuff…"

"Livy, I love you," He replied, leaning in and kissing her softly, letting his lips brush hers ever so carefully as he pulled away, "Anything that you want –or might want - it's yours."

Was there somehow a way that she didn't realize how great an influence she had over just about everything that he did now? He watched her face as she smiled, which quickly evolved into a mischievous smirk. She pulled on his neck to make him stoop down a little and kissed him again, making sure that he got a taste of her mouth. God, he loved that feeling. Then, almost abruptly she wrenched her lips from his, leaving him a little breathless - not that he would ever admit to it.

"Anything, huh?"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for all the reviews, I love them all, because I get so excited to read them… :)


	4. Loving & Fixing

A/N: So this one took a little longer than usual, apologies, and Enjoy :)

Distance Complications

Chapter Four: Loving & Fixing

She saw a look of surprise come over his face, and it took him a few seconds to recover from what she had said. She didn't usually say that type of thing, so she could see where he would be a little taken aback. However, it didn't seem to turn him off because as soon as he fully registered what had been said, she got a flash of his little smirk and she was up in his arms. He had his hand over her ass and was carrying her with her head against his shoulder – he got as far as the kitchen counter, and set her down to sit on top of it. His hands started at her shoulders and slipped down the sides of her body, ending at he clutched her legs, pulling himself closer to her as he did. Their mouth knashed together, she nipped at his lip, one hand lost in his hair, the other holding on tight to his ass.

"Livy," He looked up for air, having to clear his throat as she began kissing down the side of his neck.

"Fitz,' She paused to look up at him through her eyelashes, and he glanced down at her – just as she pulled his shirt off over his head.

He steadied her on the counter and she could feel his arms constricting around her before she even knew that he was that close. His forehead was buried into the crook of her neck, and she could feel his lips somewhere near the edge of her collar bone. She moaned as his hands ran up underneath the front of her shirt, stopping just short of the underwire in her bra. He pulled a half an inch away, and her arms went up in the air so that he could get her shirt off without a problem.

"God, Livy," He breathed into her ear as she felt his thumb flipping around with the very edge of her bra cup.

He groaned as she bit into his shoulder – softly, as he brushed himself up against the inside of her thigh. She could feel him growing hard, even through all the layers of clothes that were keeping them apart. She slipped down off the counter, and he took half a step back so that she could stand. He switched his angle to the other side of her neck. She started to pull down on the waist-band of his pants, and he retracted a hand, that had been on her thigh, to unbutton and unzip them for her. The second he had, both his pants and boxers were pooled on the floor around his ankles. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of them.

"Missed me, did you?" She teased him.

"Maybe," He replied, leaning in and kissing her, bringing her arm up and around his neck – struggling to remove her pants with the other hand – she helped him.

She could feel his eyes on her even more than she could before – and she smiled as he pulled her close to him. He dipped his neck down to kiss her softly, and she could feel it everywhere. He had a unique way of kissing her so thoroughly that she could feel it tingle a little in her toes as he pulled away. She ran her hand down his arm slowly, then took his hand, leading him away from the kitchen.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked, chuckling a little bit as she brought him down the hall.

"You'll see."

She pulled him into the bedroom with a kiss. He saw the bed and started to make a b-line for it – but she made a sharp turn left. She pulled him right into the master bedroom's attached bathroom – and he smiled. He knew where this was going now. She brought back the curtain to start the water, and he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her as she got the water set going, but she couldn't turn back around. He had her tight to him, her bra was unhooked, and falling off. Her panties were already shimmied down – so that she just had to step out of them.

"Ah, Fitz," She was gasping for air as he was kissing her shoulder, and she managed to spin around.

He paused for a second, allowing her to momentarily catch her breath before he leaned in and kissed her again. He always left her breathless, but this was something different. She gave him a curious look as he pulled away – and he smiled as steam was starting to come from the shower. He grabbed her ass, and leveraged her against himself enough to get her feet off the ground. Her bra came off entirely as he grabbed at it, and threw it over his shoulder as he stepped under the water with her.

She tried to pin him against the wall, and he allowed it, as she jumped up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around him, and kissed him passionately as the water streamed down on their bodies. His back being against the wall didn't last long as he turned them around, and put her back to the wall. She could feel his hands exploring her as her feet hit the floor of the tub, and her whole body quivered at his touch. Knees were not exempt from this, and she could feel them starting to disobey her brain. He was holding her tight enough so that it didn't really matter all that much as he leaned over and kissed her again.

"Is this what you wanted?" He whispered as he started to go down, kissing a trail down between, over, and around her breasts as he did.

"Fitz," She grabbed his shoulders and pull him back up.

"What?" He asked, his hands continuing on the journey down.

"Fitz…."

"Yeah?"

"It's…been… way…too…long…"

"I'm aware," He replied, pausing and slipping his hand away from her vastly overheated core to cup her hip, his thumb drifting over her protruding hip-bone, strumming over it like a chord on a guitar, "Trust me, I know."

"Just take me, Fitz," She breathed, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair – she would never be able to stay sane if she let his lips loose on her the way she usually did.

He leaned across the somewhat foggy distance between them and kissed her tenderly – tucking his hand behind her head so that it would have a buffer between it and the wall.. She could feel him lininging himself up as his tip brushed across her core about a millisecond before he was thrusting into her. It was almost as if he had been planning on taking it slow, but he just couldn't. It had been much longer than they had waited in a long time, since it was a medical necessity. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he did his best to keep her supported as their hips rolled in sync.

It wasn't long before she was digging her nails into his back, and grabbing onto the ends of his hair. He had one hand clenched around her ass, moving with them, and he groaned. It was all she needed to hear and she was sent right over the edge. When she was coming to enough to register what was going on, he had carried her out of the shower. The water was off – and the only remnants of it was the fog on the mirror. He was wrapping her up in a towel, and he leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you," He told her, making a point of looking directly into her eyes, a single finger keeping her chin angled up at him.

They dried off just enough so that they weren't dripping and he picked her up again just to carry her back out into the bedroom.

"I can walk you know," She reminded him as he set her down on the bed, and started pulling down the covers around her.

"It's your birthday," He said simply, and she looked over at the clock – just before midnight.

"Be that as it may," She replied, as she got underneath the covers – holding them up for him to slip under, "I can still walk from room to room."

"I _like_ having you in my arms," He told her, wrapping them around her under the covers – and she smiled.

"Don't go back," She mumbled, snuggling in closer to him, which he encouraged, "Stay here with me – we can just buy this little cottage out from whoever owns it, and we can live out here all alone. Just us."

"You would get so bored out here just with me," He pointed out, "Though, it is a tempting offer."

"I miss you too much, Fitz," She said, pressing her forehead into his chest.

"Livy, I love you," He said, taking a deep breath – she could feel his chest rise and fall, "I don't like this any more than you do – less even. You have no idea how many times I've woken up and just wanted to jump on a plane – forget about anything else that I might have to do, but I can't do that anymore. I care, I want to finish up with school, because it's something I have to do, and something that's keeping me from you. I care, I want to make sure the company's doing what it should – and I want to be able to curl up with you every night too. Livy, we have an awful lot, we just apparently can't have everything."

"We can't wait three weeks again," She replied, as he rolled over onto his back and she put her head up on his chest.

"Oh, definitely not," He replied, and she felt him press his lips onto the top of her head – she looked up at him, "You've ruined me, you know? I'm destroyed. Anything and everything that could possibly remind me of you, does. I want you to come visit me next, if you don't mind."

"Of course not," She replied, and he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"I want you in my apartment, I want you there with me all the time," He said, stroking her forehead softly, very slowly pushing her hair back, "But you have school, and so do I. Imagine if we were trying to go to the same one? We'd both end up dropping out."

"True," She replied, leaning up and kissing him softly.

"I think every other weekend will work out well," He said, running his foot up and down the side of her leg under the covers, "That way we're not distracting each other while you're supposed to be writing your papers."

"You'll still call me every day?" She checked, and he smirked.

"I'd probably go insane if I didn't," He replied, kissing her hairline affectionately, "Though, you can call me too, you know that?"

She yawned, she was tired. She had known this, but she hadn't really noticed her exhaustion until that moment – wrapped up so perfectly in Fitz's arms. They were strong, and she felt safe, like she could just lay there and everything would be ok. The world would keep spinning – and she could just lay there forever. Fitz was great to her, she was lucky, and she knew it. She closed her eyes, a small smile across her lips as she snuggled in closer to him, holding him tight, and struggling to keep herself as close as possible.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful Livy," He murmured as she yawned again, and fell asleep.

She was running on a track – and the sun was starting to go down in the sky. There were stadium lights that lit up the area like it was daylight. A cool, dark feeling came over her but she kept running along at the same pace. She wasn't entirely sure what else she was supposed to do. She looked over and saw Fitz running next to her – and he looked scared. That got her – he never looked scared. She could see both parents up ahead of them, each on other sides of the track. She looked back at Fitz and he was offering her his hand. She couldn't take it. She wanted to – she was reaching for it, but she just couldn't reach it.

She shot up in the dark, she looked around the room and it took her a minute to make sure that it wasn't real. It wasn't even that scary of a dream in and of itself, but it was the feeling that she had gotten. That was the troubling part – it was as if it could have shut down her whole body if she let it. She took in a deep rattling breath and then she felt a large hand on her bare back.

"Liv, are you ok?" Fitz was sitting up next to her, she was cold – and he wrapped his arms around her without a second thought.

"Yeah," She breathed, shivering a little bit as he sleepily tried to pull the covers up around her – eventually they just fell back again and she gave him a quick peck, "It was just a bad dream."

"You're sure?" He breathed, his eyes already closed, holding her tight, all wrapped up in the covers.

"Yeah," She breathed, her heart rate returning back to normal.

He kissed her softly, missing slightly in the dark, and in his half-asleep state. His lips meshed up with only half of hers and the side of her cheek instead – but she wasn't about to point it out. Sleep and exhaustion was already weighing down heavily on her eyelids again. She snuggled in to the covers and put the side of her head against Fitz again so that she could fall back to sleep.

The next morning she woke up, and she was alone in bed. She was all wrapped up – the covers up around her like a nest around a baby bird. She smiled a little bit – Fitz had wrapped her up tight, so that when he removed himself from around her – it would be less noticeable to her subconscious. She rolled out of bed, and she could smell breakfast cooking out in the kitchen as she pulled on a bathrobe and walked out of the room. She shuffled along into the kitchen, where Fitz was just setting some scrambled eggs, a little pancake, and some bacon onto two plates. One with significantly more food than was normal for a human to eat.

"Good morning, la mia vita," He said, walking over, setting the plates down on the table, and he kissed her softly.

"Italian?"

"Correct," He replied, leaning in and kissing her again, "So how'd you sleep?"

"Well," She said, and left it at that, and he nodded.

"Well, we can do whatever you want today," He told her, wrapping his arms around her low, and putting his hands over her ass, "I was thinking we could go do something fun, or we could head back and spend some time with your friends at school – come back here later, it's only a short drive…"

"Let's have breakfast, which you cooked?"

"I have a lot of time on my hands without you with me in Boston…"

"Then we'll take a walk on the beach – then we can head back tonight?" Olivia asked, "Harrison's frat's having a party – it'll be tamer than you're used to, but… it might be fun, and you'd get to hang out with Steven and Georgia, and Harrison."

"Sure," He replied sitting down with her to ea, and then she stopped herself from telling him the next bit, "What is it? Tell me."

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just when Abby was here visiting, there was something between her and Steven."

"She was here for less than twenty-four hours," Fitz replied, shoveling eggs into his mouth – she knew that.

"Well how long after you met me did you know you loved me?"

"Looking back on it? About six seconds."

"Seriously?"

"The minute I walked up to you and your father at the airport," He said, nodding as he swallowed, and picked up a piece of bacon off his plate, "I didn't recognize it right away, but I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Well, I think they're in that stage now," Olivia replied, and Fitz shook his head, "But Georgia loves Steven – she adores him."

"Maybe it's not what you think it is," Fitz replied, and Olivia gave him a look, "Or maybe it is, but either way – it was bound to happen some time. Have you talked to Abby about it?"

"I was going to call her last night," She said, and he smiled a little bit.

"Steven?"

"I don't feel like I know him well enough…What if I found Georgia a new guy?"

"That just sounds messier."

"No," Olivia said, chewing, then putting her fork down, "You must have some cute friends that aren't douchebags."

"Nope," He replied, shaking his head, and he sighed, "Liv, you can't fix this. Whatever's going to happen, is going to happen. It's better if you just leave it alone."

"But I want to fix it," She replied, and he nodded.

"I know," He said, leaning across and kissing her softly, "And it's cute, but you can't."

"Abby's my friend – its my fault."

"Your fault?" He asked, surprised by her phrasing.

"Georgia's sweet, and smart – she's no Nate," Olivia replied, trying to ignore the involuntary flinch that afflicted Fitz's face, "We lucked out – in a sense – I just don't want to see her hurt."

"It'll be fine," He told her, reaching across the table and taking her hand across the table, "And can we not worry about this right now? It's your birthday weekend, after all."

"Right," She said, and Fitz chuckled low, "What?"

"You're always trying to fix everything," He commented, and she pouted, "It's not necessarily a bad thing – you just end up worrying about a lot. You fixed me, you fix everything for Maya – again, not necessarily a bad thing – you fix things for your parents, and for your friends. It's cute, I just wish you weren't so worried about it all, all the time."

"Well I'm not always," She replied, as they got up and were bringing their plates to the dishwasher, "You help me out with that."


	5. Too Far

A/N: Hey all, sorry for the little hiccup in updates on this story… Enjoy :)

Distance Complications

Chapter Five: Too Far

They met Harrison and the rest of them at the party. Olivia had - delayed - their leaving, not that he wasn't just as happy about that. The party was a hell of a lot tamer than he was used to – she had been right about that, and he was happy about that too. He wasn't sure how much he would have liked it if she had been really partying, like what he had once been used to. That would have probably eaten him alive, but the way that it was he liked it. She was having fun, and according to Georgia much happier with him there. He liked them, Georgia, Harrison, and Steven. They seemed to take good care of each other, and he and Steven got along pretty well. Harrison seemed a little more skittish of him – but that was fine.

Sunday they spent the whole morning, up until when he had to drop her back off and head to the airport in bed, and around the cottage. Sunday night when he was walking into his apartment at one in the morning he could feel the weight of everything he had to do that week – and he genuinely thought about turning around and heading back out to the airport. He would blow everything off for the week, and just go back and crawl into bed with Olivia in her dorm room. He didn't even want to start thinking about all the houses he had seen for sale near the Berkeley campus that he had very casually glanced at the night before he had left, and when he had been looking at cottages to rent. He took a deep breath, and left his bags by the door as he walked into his bedroom and pulled his phone out of his pocket to call Liv.

"Back safe?" Her voice came in soft over the phone.

"Yep," He told her, falling onto the bed, and lounging back, "Is everything ok?"

"Just tired," She replied, "And sad you're gone again."

"I think technically you're the one that's gone," He commented, "I'm still on the East Coast, after all."

"Fine," She replied, and he chuckled, "Go to bed, it's like one a.m. there, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Fitz replied, putting his head down on his pillow.

"Why're you still on the line?"

"I'm waiting for you to tell me you love me," He teased her as he crossed his legs – he could feel his body already shutting down for the night.

"I love you," She said, and he smiled – even over the phone he was sure she could see it, "Now get some rest, babe. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She did, as he let himself slip back into his routine. Classes, food, the gym, food, papers and working with his independent study – which just happened to be available so that he could work online and over the phone for his father's company. He didn't question it, he was sure that his father had something to do with arranging it – but as long as he was done after one semester, that was fine with him. He was fully aware that in the end he would have a degree that didn't really matter – he would be skyrocketed right to the top of the company anyways, whether he finished school or he dropped out. At least if he finished school he could feel a little better about it.

"Hey, Fitz," said Brad as he was walking back towards his door Friday afternoon, "Chase and I are going out for drinks tonight – the Bruins game's on."

"No thanks, Brad."

"Oh, c'mon," Brad said, "It's not like we're going to a party, we're going to _Niko's_. We're not even really going to a bar, because my baby sister's here visiting for the weekend."

"Ok," Fitz said, not seeing any perceivable harm, "I'm just getting back from the gym, when're you headin' out?"

"Like an hour," Brad said, and Fitz nodded.

"Sure," He replied.

He didn't think much of it, it wasn't like he was going to actually be able to live in his apartment for months on end without going insane. Every other weekend with Olivia was great, but he had to be able to get out a little bit too – especially with the way that this was set up. It wasn't some crazy party that would inevitably get him into trouble with Liv in one way or another – or simply out of the fact that he had promised her he wouldn't. It was drinks at a restaurant, and wasn't it her who just telling him that he should try to reign them in a little – bring them on board with the whole reformation thing. He took his shower, limping just a little less than he had the night before they had left as he got dressed, and glanced over at the picture of him and Olivia on the wall.

It was the only thing he'd really changed, or bothered to change about the apartment since he had gotten home. It was a framed picture of them, and it was on the wall, just on the other side of his nightstand. It was one of his favorites. It was from after the accident, when he was feeling a lot better, and was going insane from being at the Pope's all the time. She had gotten home from working at the Marina – something he wasn't exactly excited about – due to the man that she was working with, Scott, and taken him to some park somewhere. An older woman there with her grandson had taken the picture – Olivia sitting on his lap in one of the swings. He had his lips pressed into the back-side area of her neck, and she was laughing. She hated it, she said it made her look weird – he loved it. He would have to take it down before she came to visit.

Scott had been an interesting fellow, but Fitz could never get exactly what he was trying to get to. He could tell, perhaps not right upon meeting him, because he had been a little distracted with Olivia being missing the day that he met him, but very quickly once he was home that Scott had a little crush on her. There was no way around that, and there wasn't much about it that Fitz could blame him about – she was beautiful, smart, crazy attractive – but she was his. It had been a very interesting few months for Fitz to navigate. He wasn't about to really get upset about it, after all she was rushing home to take care of _him – _she loved him. He knew that, and he wasn't about to be a dick about someone she was working with. But he didn't like the way that Scott looked at her – even if he was a nice guy, and didn't do it to be outwardly mean.

Once he was starting to feel better, and they were starting to plan going off to school, he had started going for runs. He had been cleared to drive, but he hadn't yet – his leg had still been seizing up a little and he didn't want to have his foot on the pedal when it happened. Either way, he wanted exercise, so he took a walk – jogging as much as possible – down to visit her at lunch time. He told himself that it was stupid, that she would see right through it, that he was just jealous that she was spending so much time with a guy that wasn't him. But once he turned the corner, jogging through the pain towards the Marine Hospital and saw her eating Lunch with none other than Scott at a picnic table, he was glad he had come.

"Fitz," She had said, getting up – surprised, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd stretch the leg out," He said simply, coming up to the side of the table, and he saw Scott's face drop a little bit as she attached herself to his arm – he was an asshole, he knew that.

So what if Scott was having lunch with her? Who else was she supposed to eat lunch with? Scott was her friend, stuck firmly in the friend-zone and he was the boyfriend. She was in love with him, not Scott, and he felt like a douchebag. He got her, he had won, and he had been the hero that saved her life, that she was taking care of, that she loved. He had her love, and Scott had lunch – He shouldn't have bothered them.

"It's two miles out here," She replied, and Fitz nodded, leaning down and kissing her quickly, "How's it feel?"

"Fine," He replied, wincing slightly, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"It's gotta get stronger, Livy," He said, letting her help him over to the picnic table.

"I'm going to go check on Delilah," Scott dismissed himself, throwing the remnints of his lunch away and heading inside.

Olivia was none the wiser.

"Fitz, you shouldn't have jogged all the way out here," She said, and he shrugged.

"I'm strong enough to keep you occupied at night, but I'm not strong enough to run a couple miles?" He teased her, and she rolled her eyes- he pulled her into his lap, "Livy, I love you. But how am I ever going to get any better without a little exercise – outside of the bedroom, the car, or wherever else we can manage it."

"I just worry about you," She replied, setting her head on his shoulder – and he kissed the side of her head.

"I know you do," He replied, running his newly uncasted hand down her back, "And I love you more for it, but I'll be ok."

"You want my car to drive back?"

"No, I'll be ok in a couple minutes," He said as she kissed him, then got up – throwing out the trash from her own lunch, "Mmm, I love you."

"Well why don't you come in and meet Delilah then," She replied, and his heart sank – make Scott see him and her again? The guy already knew he didn't have any shot in hell.

"Livy…"

"C'mon, she's a sixty-year-old green sea turtle," She said, pulling on his hand, "They had to do surgery on her fin, because she got attacked by a shark, and we're going to release her in a couple days."

"You're not going, are you?" Fitz asked, giving in as he let her help him up, and she shook her head.

"No, Scott say's I'm banned from releases," She said, not getting the joking manner in his voice, and he nodded as she brought him inside and to a large tank.

"That's not a sea turtle," He said, peering through the glass, at what appeared to be a manatee.

"No, that's Gertie," Olivia said, "She got stuck in the gulf stream and got hit by a boat. We're just taking care of her until they have room for her down at Busch Gardens. She's too hurt to be released."

"Sorry to hear it," Fitz replied as Olivia helped him up the stairs to a smaller tank – where Scott was already in the water with a giant turtle.

Fitz didn't jog down to the marina again, he didn't even trust himself to go near it. As much as it killed him, and his thoughts sometimes ran away with the idea of her and Scott mending sea turtles and helping injured manatees together, he didn't just show up again. He was jealous, he was insanely jealous – but he had no right. Scott and Olivia were friends, and Scott never gave him any reason not to feel comfortable with him. There was something weird about that, something in Scott's nature – but Fitz could find no fault in him. He treated Olivia nicely, she never came home crying with an excuse for Fitz to go off with him, and he never – to Fitz's knowledge – even made a pass at her while they were working together. Either way, he was glad that she was just as far from Scott as she was from him. If he played his cards right, they would never really have an excuse to hang around together again.

"Fitzy!" He heard chase knocking on his apartment door, and Fitz was ripped out of the memory.

"I'm coming," He called, putting his phone in his pocket, and his wallet in his back pocket.

"Hey, there he is," Brad said as he walked out into the hallway.

"He lives," Chase laughed, and he nodded, "That girl's got you on a pretty tight leash, huh?"

"It's more of one of those run things – only instead of a wire it's a string," He said without really thinking, "I could break it if I wanted to…"

Actually, he wasn't entirely sure if he could without destroying himself in the process.

"Sure, sure," Brad said, pointing over at the girl that was standing next to him.

She was short, Brad was short, so it wasn't that much of a surprise. She had dark brown hair and the palest skin that Fitz had ever seen. He blinked for a second, thinking she might be a ghost – but she was still there. She was standing up straight like she had been beaten into it. Her hair was perfectly sculpted, like some new birdhouse for pigeons, and he couldn't understand why. She also had a really tight looking blazer on. Fitz thought that it was a little bit too much for dinner and watching the Bruins game.

"Fitz, my baby sister," Brad said, "Quinn, my buddy Fitz – well not so much lately since he's gotten himself a girlfriend."

"Enough, Brad," Fitz said, even though he knew it was true, as they walked down the hall towards the elevator.

"What's her name?" Quinn asked, rather energetically as they walked out onto the street.

"Olivia," Fitz replied, checking his phone, being careful not to miss Olivia's call – they had switched to taking turns calling.

"Olivia what?" Quinn asked.

"Pope," He replied.

He was taken aback and confused as she did some sort of weird flip out.

"Oh my God, Olivia lived on my floor at Deerfield," Quinn said, and Fitz was surprised – but her little jump for joy was a little more explainable.

"She did?"

"Yeah, she's so sweet and smart, and just - amazing," Quinn said, and Fitz nodded.

"I agree," He said as they were seated inside of the sportsbar-like restaurant – and he set his phone down on the table as they delivered a round of beers – and something else for Quinn.

"Yeah, she lived across the hall from me – _so_ smart," Quinn said, and Fitz nodded again as he took a sip of his beer, "She's at Berkeley, right?"

"She is," Fitz replied, "Sadly."

"Well, I understand why you're not hanging around with these bone-heads as much," She said and Fitz chuckled, "Weird though, because she hated you."

"What?" He struggled to swallow his mouthful of beer as Brad and Chase laughed – and his phone started to ring – the same old Picture of him and Liv.

"Oh you guys are so cute," She commented as he picked the phone up and excused himself from the table.

"Hi," He said as he tried stepping into a quiet corner – then the Bruins scored, and he decided to just step out onto the street, leaning back against the building.

"Baby, what're you doing right now?"

"I'm out for drinks with Brad, Chase, and Brad's little sister tagged along," Fitz replied.

"Oh," She said, and he smirked a little at the tone in her voice – she was surprised.

"I figured it wouldn't be an issue," He said, "We're at a restaurant – technically – watching the game."

"It's fine," She replied, she sounded a little sad – and a twinge, was that jealousy? "I was just thinking we could skype tonight."

"Maybe tomorrow night?" He replied, and she 'mhmm'd – she was definitely jealous, and he was feeling like poking the bear, "You know, Brad's sister's hilarious."

"Oh, is she?"

"Yeah," Fitz replied, smirking innocently, even if she couldn't see him, "She was just telling me how you used to hate me? Because she apparently knew you at Deerfield, her name's Quinn."

"Oh," He could hear her relax, and he chuckled.

"Yeah," He said assuring her, "So what's this about you hating me?"

"I didn't_ hate _you."

"That's not what she said."

"I just thought that you – from the stories I heard – were a stuck up jerk," She replied, "Arrogant. And I was sick and tired of all the girls fawning over you at school."

"And how do you feel about me now?"

"You're still a _little_ arrogant," She replied, "And it's even more annoying dealing with girls fawning over you at school."

"Your school?" He checked.

"Never mind, don't worry about it."

"Livy…"

"Don't worry about it, Fitz," She replied, sighing, "So I guess I'll have to save my latest run to the store for tomorrow. Shame I have to take myself out of it."

The mental picture was clear – why did she insist on teasing him like that? It was mind numbing, literally.

"Oh, it's was going to be _that_ kind of a skype date?"

"At least a little tease," She replied, off handedly, and he smiled, "But we can wait until tomorrow night."

"I can get out of here and be back at the apartment in ten minutes," He offered.

"No, have fun with your friends," She said coolly.

"You're cruel," He said, letting his voice dip low, "You realize that, right?"

"I just miss you, is all."

"I miss you, too."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, have fun."

"Good night, Livy."

"Good night, Babe."

He was going to surprise her with a phone call when he got back, but it was late – the Bruins had won – and he was exhausted from the after-win festivities. Instead as he was falling onto his mattress he got a call from his father, not something that he had been expecting. Within a ten minute conversation, he was convinced that he had to be the company's representation at a movie reveal in Boston the next weekend. He wasn't sure what he had to be there for, until his father explained that it was a movie about some fisherman, and they had used the company's boats, and general atmosphere. He hung up and passed out.

The next day the invitation came in the mail, for him plus one. It took him all of a few hours to figure out just how he was going to ask Olivia to go with him. It was already in the mail by the time that her skype call was popping up on his laptop screen that night. He heard it from the kitchen, and ran into the bedroom, landing on the bed to answer it, and smiled as Olivia was lying in a new, slinky, black negligee that he hadn't seen before.

"You really did go shopping," He smirked as he leaned back.

"I've got a stock pile for you, mister."


	6. Strange Things

A/N: And then I couldn't sleep last night… So, ah totally should have saved this until the end.. but be ready lol :) This chapter's just long, so apologies in advance, but I had to get to a certain thing happening…Enjoy! And thanks for all the lovely reviews, and interest in this story :)

Distance Complications

Chapter Six: Strange Things

Olivia was walking down a narrow corridor. She was alone, and it was dark, she couldn't see where she was going, but somehow she just knew. She could feel Fitz with her, she couldn't explain that either, it was just a feeling. It was like he was just out of reach in the darkness, somewhere behind her, or maybe a couple steps in front of her. Footsteps, she could hear those. Each one made her heart pound harder, like she was being chased, but she didn't remember anything of the sort happening. It was like someone had just left her there in a maze without a clue as to what was going on. Suddenly, the feeling that Fitz was there with her was gone, and the room started to lighten up a little. It wasn't narrow anymore, it was wide open. It was the ballroom in Fitz's parents' California house – and she was the only one – standing alone in the middle of the dance floor.

"Rise and Shine!" Georgia called as Olivia jerked awake and she felt something heavy land on the end of her bed.

"What?" Olivia tried to get her barrings and Georgia laughed.

"I just went to check our mail – it seems you got a rather large package from a certain young gentleman," She said, sitting down at her desk with her own mail as Olivia sat up.

"Thanks," Olivia said, and Georgia nodded.

"No problem."

Olivia looked down at the box, and instantly recognized it as a dress box, simply by the size and shape of it. It probably didn't hurt that there was a Valentino logo on the top of it, right beneath her dorm address. She opened it up, and there was an invitation lying on top of the red fabric. She picked it up and read it, it was to a movie launch in Boston that weekend, and as she picked it up a round trip airline ticket fell out, and she smiled. Her plane was to land at Logan Friday night, and she was flying back late Monday night. She grinned as she put the invite and the plane ticket to the side. She hopped down off of her bed, and held the dress up so that she could see it better.

"That's beautiful," Georgia said, "And the cut, it's going to look amazing on you."

She got up and went over to pick up a note that had fallen when she had taken the dress out. Olivia smiled.

"It's awesome," She said, looking it up and down before carefully putting it back in the box, "I shouldn't be concerned that he has great taste in dresses, right?"

Georgia chuckled, and Olivia cracked up a little bit.

"I think someone might have helped him," Georgia said, "Don't they usually send dresses out for these things?"

"Probably," Olivia said as Georgia handed her the note.

"Looks like Romeo sent you a note with it," She said, and Olivia smiled.

_Livy, _

_So I got roped into this premiere this weekend. I hope you don't mind giving up a couple hours Saturday night to go with me. Call the shop if there's anything wrong with the dress – they'll fix it right up for you. I miss you so much, and I can't wait until you're here with me. _

_I Love You_

"God, please tell me there's something wrong with him," Georgia, who had read it over her shoulder, "I'll take anything."

"Nope, he's pretty perfect," Olivia replied, pulling her phone out.

"You got it?" He answered as Georgia took the note back out of her hand and piled it with the invite and the plane ticket.

"You're a fucking princess, you realize that, right?" Georgia said, heading back to her side of the room.

"Yeah," Olivia replied, chuckling at Georgia's comment, "Seriously?"

"Of course, I got roped into it for work – they used a bunch of our equipment, apparently," He told her, "But you'll come with me?"

"Of course," She replied, and he chuckled as she spotted what time it was.

"I'll pick you up at the airport Friday night, you can finally see my apartment," He said, "I have two requests: One is to bring that dress, and the second – well, I'm starting to get very curious of this stock pile of lingerie you have for me."

"Both are definitely doable," She replied, pulling clothes out of her closet – she didn't sleep well when he wasn't around, "But I have class in like a half an hour – so I'll talk to you later?"

"I'll be here. Love you, Livy."

The week seemed to drag on after that, the dress fit her perfectly, so she didn't have to bother calling the company to send someone out. She had her usual weekly conversation with Abby, and her mom over the phone, and she did her school work just waiting for Friday night. Georgia had volunteered Stephen to drive her to the airport, just ranting about how much of a princess Olivia was – and that was fine. As long as she was going to get to her Prince that night – she was fine with being the princess. She was sitting at her terminal, reading – because she had been so anxious to see Fitz that she had arrived early. It was then that she was fully coming to the realization that she was going to get to see him, that night, and she pulled out her phone to call him and tell him she was at the airport – but was cut off from her train of thought.

"Olivia?"

She looked up and saw a guy of average height with curly hair – dark that fell slightly into his eyes. He had a little bit of a beard. Dorky – with thick rimmed glasses. And she smiled and moved her carry-on onto the floor so that he could sit next to her.

"Hey, Scott," She smiled, "What're you doing here?"

"We found a home for Leo," He informed her, and she remembered the little seal that they had rescued in the fall, "Which means I have to fly to Boston and make sure that the conditions are ok at the aquarium for him."

"But, why're you here?"

"Oh, I was just part of a research team," He said, "We were working just off the coast. Better question – why're you going to Boston?"

"I'm visiting Fitz for the weekend," She told him, and he nodded.

"Oh, how's that going?" He asked, "A transcontinental relationship?"

"It's going ok," Olivia replied, as boarding started and they got up to get in line, "We're managing, I miss him a lot."

"You must be excited to see him," He replied as they walked onto the plane.

"I am," She smiled as they walked down the aisle.

She found her seat, then watched as Scott went back and took one of the last seats in the section. She took her window seat, which she smiled at. Fitz knew her enough to know that she hated flying, but if she was going to fly, she had better have the window seat, so that she could see everything. He was good to her, that Fitz. However, he had absolutely no control over who had bought the other two seats next to her. The man directly next to her's girth was overflowing into her seat – and she very quickly came to the conclusion that deodorant was not something that this man knew about. She couldn't even see around him to the other seat, but based on her current outlook on life – she was sure whoever was on the other side was not much better.

"Excuse me, sir," Scott appeared at the end of the row, a polite smile on his face.

"Yeah?" The man next to her replied.

"There was some sort of mix up when we bought our tickets, and my girl and I ended up separate," He said, "And I know that's in no way your fault, and I wouldn't be bothering you if it wasn't for the fact that she gets outrageous motion sickness. So, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind switching seats with me."

The man looked over at Olivia, and she nodded in affirmation, doing her best to look a little green in the face. He looked a little squeamish, then nodded, wrenching himself up out of his seat, and Scott took a step back to let him out into the aisle. Olivia's vision was now unobstructed and she noticed that there was a little girl, probably about thirteen that had been sitting on the man's other side. She turned up the air circulation, and waited for the man to disappear, and for Scott to take over the seat.

"Our savoir," Olivia teased him, and he smiled.

"I couldn't let either of you sit with him – it's a long flight to Boston," He said, and the little girl laughed.

"Thank you though," Olivia said, and he nodded, "You didn't have to do that."

"Hey, what're friends randomly on the same flight for?" He asked, and the little girl went back to her book, "You have excellent acting skills, by the way – I actually thought you were going to vomit on that guy."

"I was close," She replied, and he smiled, "You're awesome, I am forever in your debt."

"Don't worry about it," He replied, and she nodded as she put her ear buds in and leaned against the window.

She fell asleep pretty quickly, and Scott woke her up as they were going in to land, and informed her that the man that had previously been sitting next to her had been in the bathroom for the majority of the flight. She chuckled, and buckled her seatbelt for the landing. She walked with Scott, laughing and joking about the poor flight attendant that had been assigned to get the man out of the lavatory. They were walking into baggage claim, chatting away when Olivia looked up and saw Fitz standing, leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"Baby," She said happily as she quickened her walking speed towards him.

She dropped her carry-on in the process and threw her arms up around his neck. She didn't let him say anything before she was pressing down on his neck, and greedily pressing her lips to his. He had long since given in, and was kissing her back slowly, as they both relished in the feeling and taste of each other's lips, tongues – mouths. There was no way around it, and though they broke for air a couple times, it was a significant period of time later that Olivia relinquished his neck from her arms and stepped to the side, Scott was standing off to the side with her carry-on. Politely acting as if they hadn't just mauled each other in public.

"Babe, look who was on my flight," Olivia said as Scott handed her her bag.

"Oh, what a coincidence," Fitz said, snaking an arm around her as he offered his hand over to shake Scott's, "Nice to see you again."

"He just got back from a research trip," Olivia said, "And they finally found a home for Leo."

"Leo, right," Fitz said, and she was sure he didn't remember.

"The little sea lion we saved," She provided for him, and he nodded, "He was too hurt to be released…"

"Right," Fitz said.

"Where are you staying?" Olivia asked him.

"Ah, the Marriot," He said, looking down at his bags, "I was just going to call for a cab."

"Why don't we just drop you off, it's right by the aquarium," Olivia said, looking up at Fitz, "You don't mind, do you babe?"

"No, of course not," Fitz said, he was holding something back, but instead of saying something he leaned in and kissing the side of her head, "Let's go get your stuff."

It was late by the time they got to Fitz's apartment, and he was getting grumpy. She could tell that, as he stood in the hallway with her suitcase over his shoulder, waiting for him to open the door. She smiled a little bit, running her hand over his ass, and he smirked a little bit. The door swung open and he set her suitcase just on the inside of the door as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Or, you could at least wait until we're inside," He teased her, flipping around in her arms and lifting her backpack off of her back.

"You just looked like you needed a hug," She told him, as he leaned down and kissed her quickly.

"Thank you," He said, then promptly threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and carried her into the apartment, shutting the door behind them.

He quickly rearranged her in his arms and gave her a quick tour. He set her down in the living room, apparently in a much happier mood as he did so, and proceeded to give her a quick tour of his apartment. It was funny – it was minimalist and open, everything looked shiny and new – it was exactly how she had imagined it. It was like anyone in the world could live there, that was until he led her into the bedroom. This seemed to be the only room in the apartment that was personalized. He stopped at the door way, and she let go of his hand as she walked in, and sat down on the bed.

"C'mere, baby," She said, patting the bed next to her, and he smiled, obeying instantly.

They fell back on the bed, his arms wrapping around her, holding her close as they cuddled on top of the covers. She pressed her face into his chest, smiling to herself as he kissed the top of her head. She just let him hold her there for a minute before she looked up at him, taking a half a scoot back. The second their eyes made contact, his lips were crashing down on hers. She let her hand slip up onto the side of his face carefully, encouraging him – to an extent. She felt his hand slip under her shirt, and she pulled away.

"Baby," She said, her hand still up on his cheek, "What was the matter, earlier?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired," He told her, and she ran her finger tips down his jawline.

"You would tell me if there was, right?" She said, and he sighed, "Because you've been acting upset since I got here and…"

"It just threw me off seeing you getting off the plane with Scott, that's all," He admitted sheepishly, not making eye contact with her – like he was ashamed, "I just got a little jealous, I'm sorry I let it affect my mood. Believe me, I've been looking forward to this."

"Oh, and then I – Fitz, why didn't you tell me?" She said, "How long have you felt like this?"

"Since you brought him home from work with you for dinner the first time," He said, and she nodded, "Because I knew I was being stupid-"

"Oh, baby," She reached up and ran her, "He's my friend – I didn't think it bothered you…"

"It usually doesn't," He told her, "I'm not some macho freak – well, I am – but at the same time Stephen, Harrison, your guy friends, they don't bother me. He does, for some reason. But it's stupid – I think it's just because you're a little closer to him than any of them. Don't worry – I'll get over it."

"Babe," She said, scooting in closer to him, her hands up on either side of his face – stopping only when they were nose to nose, then she stated slowly, "I love you."

"I know, that's why I feel awful about it."

"Don't," She told him, knowing full well that it wouldn't really help matters.

"Yeah," He chuckled and she leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

"Allow me to take your mind off of it," She said, rolling over so that she was lying on top of him.

"Sounds good to me," He whispered seconds before latching his mouth onto hers.

Olivia woke up groggy the next morning – well, afternoon. Between staying up much later than she had intended the night before, the time difference, and well – Fitz, she had woken up much later than she usually did. Fitz was still with her, lying in bed holding her. She smiled as she realized that his nose was pressed into the edge of her hair. He had quite clearly woken up and repositioned them, propped himself up on pillows and pulled her into his arms – but then had fallen back to sleep. She smiled as she brought herself up on her elbows, and the movement woke him back up.

"Hey, babe," She greeted him with a smile, and he grinned – his eyes barely open.

"I'm sorry I was grumpy last night," He said, and she kissed him, "I was being a jerk…"

"Babe, just stop it, ok?" Olivia said as she kissed him again and then rolled out of bed, "You're making it worse."

She pulled him up out of bed, well he let her think she could, and she smiled.

"How? I'm apologizing. Let me make it up to you -"

"Because the idea that anyone else would even be half a threat, is ridiculous," She told him, stepping up and putting a finger against his lips, "I'm in love with an amazing man/ I'm already spoken for. There's absolutely no reason for me to even think about anyone else in that capacity. You can make it up to me later, once we get back from everything tonight – but right now, we need to get ready."

After taking the time to explain to Fitz that taking separate showers would in fact save time, as opposed to showering together – they probably could have just showered together, Instead though, she took a quick shower, then headed off to the bedroom to get ready, where she had hung her dress up so that it could fall out from it's wrapped up boxed feeling. She had just stepped into it as she felt Fitz arms wrap around her from behind, his hands landing low somewhere around the area of her thighs – below the hips, and enough so that she knew what he was going for.

"Good," She said, as he kissed the side of her neck, "Make yourself useful and zip me up?"

"Sure," He replied, taking half a step back and kissing a line down her exposed spine.

"Fitz," She breathed, trying to sound discouraging as he stopped, and zipped her up, "You were getting me into the dress, remember?"

"Yes," He said, looking her up and down as she spun around to get a better look at him – he was already most of the way dressed – his tie around his neck and his jacket on the bed.

"Dammit."

"What?"

"Why do you always look so good in a suit?" She asked, "How do you do it?"

"Magic – But mostly just because I think I came out of the womb and into one," He replied, doing up his tie and then leaning in and kissing her, "Is it straight?"

"There," She said, adjusting it just a little bit more, and he grabbed his coat from the bed.

Olivia was nervous, and Fitz seemed to comprehend that perfectly as he squeezed her hand. They didn't stop to chat with anyone on the red carpet, and he just very quietly ushered her inside – and found their table. The movie was good, not a story that Olivia had seen a hundred times, and Fitz stayed right by her side the whole time. She felt a little out of place – and maybe Fitz could sense that too as they walked into the after party, being specifically invited there by the star of the movie shortly after the premiere had finished.

"We'll only stay as long as you want," Fitz said as they walked into the ballroom at the closest hotel – Olivia had to admit that she was curious.

"Let's just have fun," She replied, and he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Fitz!" The lead actor called from over by the bar, "Get that pretty girl and your ass over here! I wanna thank you for coming, man."

"No problem," Fitz told him, very business-like as he sat down at the bar - helping Olivia right up into his lap – he kissed right behind her ear.

"So this is the girl you were talking about last I chatted with you?"

"Yeah," Fitz said, keeping his arms tight around her, "Liv, this is Peter, I grew up with him. Peter, this is my Livy."

"Nice to meet ya, Liv – My sister's around here, Fitz, introduce 'em if you see her come by," Peter said, lighting up a cigar and popping it into his mouth, "Enjoy yourself tonight, ok kids?"

"You heard the man," Olivia said, turning just enough in Fitz's arms to get a glimpse of his face as Peter walked away.

"He's wasted," Fitz said, eyebrows up, and he kissed her quickly, "But that doesn't mean he doesn't give some very sage advice. What d'you say we get out of here? Start a fire in the fire place, snuggle up and watch something a little more romantic than twenty sweaty men on a fishing boat? Maybe order in?"

"That sounds fantastic," Olivia replied, "But I just have to run to the bathroom real quick, then we can head out."

"Ok," He said, and she went to leave, but he pulled her back for another kiss before releasing her fully.

God, as long as she lived she would never get enough of that man. She looked back at him quickly, sitting there at the bar, devastatingly handsome as he was before she disappeared into the bathroom. She very carefully navigated the stall around her dress, and then paused in front of the mirror for a second – making sure that her hair, makeup, and dress were still intact. She smiled into the mirror, and then walked back out to the party – which was in full swing. She turned towards the bar – where she assumed Fitz was waiting for her, and she froze.

There was a girl standing there in front of him that he was seemingly talking to. Her hair was just a little too big, her dress just a little too skimpy, and her nose was just a little too pig-like for Olivia's liking. And she was laughing, flirting. It was unclear yet if he was flirting back – but it didn't seem like he was. However, he wasn't pulling away, he wasn't getting up and walking away – he was just sitting there, talking to her as she batted her eyelashes and went from one foot to the other. Olivia could feel her face going hot, not sure whether he just was oblivious or not. She prayed for his own health and safety that he was oblivious – that was just how most girls approached him, right? So he didn't realize the difference?

She headed over slowly, she could hear each step as her heel hit the ground.


	7. Things Not Thought

A/N: And now we'll trespass into the words and actions that don't mean much to guys, but are fightin' words in girl-world (Oh, Mean Girls) Enjoy :)

Distance Complications

Chapter Seven: Things Not Thought

"That sounds fantastic," Olivia said, leaning in towards him ever so slightly – she was adorable, he couldn't get enough, "But I just have to run to the bathroom real quick, then we can head out."

"Ok," He said, smirked as she went to leave, stopping her to steal another kiss before she was off, calling after her, "Don't be too long."

He turned around quick to watch her walk away, and it was clear that she hadn't heard him. He watched as she disappeared into the women's room, then turned back around and sipped his beer – hoping that he could finish it before Olivia got back. He sighed as he felt a foreign hand on his shoulder, and turned around. He spun around on his stool and nodded. Peter's sister was standing in front of him, a smirk on her face as always and he sighed. Her dress was bright purple, and a little nauseating – he tried to look around her to locate Peter. He was standing in the corner, and Fitz made a mental note for when Olivia got out and they were heading out.

"Knockin' 'em back as always, eh Fitz?"

"Just trying to finish up before I head out," He said, she was a little too close, but she never really had very good personal space boundaries, "How about you, Mellie? Did you enjoy Peter's latest film?"

"Yeah," She said, slipping in and out of her shoes – putting her arm out and grabbing his shoulder to steady herself.

"You ok?" Fitz asked, and Mellie nodded as she was fully balanced again, and he moved a little away to remind her that she had her hand on him still.

"Fine, sorry," She said, laughing – she was a very strange person, "So what's this I hear about you having yourself a girlfriend, Honey?"

"Yeah, who knew I was capable, huh?" Fitz said, and Mellie just nodded.

"I did," She gave him a little smile, and he nodded.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence," He replied.

"You know, Peter's off to LA in the morning, but I'm living up here now," She said, and Fitz was a little surprised – he would have never pegged Mellie for liking the city.

"Hey," He heard Olivia come up next to him, and her familiar arm wrap around his shoulders.

"Livy," He could even feel his own face light up.

She caught him off guard as she leaned in and kissed him. Once he registered her hand on the side of his face, and her tongue tempting his. He felt the now almost familiar feeling of his insides starting to melt and mold together, one gooey warm mass as he leaned forward to kiss her back. His hands flew up the side of her legs, and rested on her hips as she pressed her lips a little firmer against his, before pulling away. He smirked, pulling her in closer and kissing her again before letting her pull fully away.

"You ready to go?" Olivia asked, and he nodded.

"Yes," He said, dropping one hand from one hip, and letting him lead her off of his stool, "I just have to say bye to Pete…"

"Bye, Fitz," Mellie spoke up – he had completely forgotten that she was there.

"Right, a quick introduction," Fitz said, keeping his arm tight around Olivia's waist, "Livy, this is Mellie – Peter's little sister. Mel, this my girlfriend Liv."

"Nice to meet you," Olivia nodded in recognition, and Mellie smiled.

Fitz then ushered her away to where Peter was talking to a group of people, and gave him a quick hug and said goodbye. He and Liv hit the street and he felt her hugging onto his arm a little tighter than normal. He smirked, leaning over and kissing the top of her head affectionately.

"Everything ok, Liv?"

"Just cold," She replied, and he smiled as he got her car door for her, "It was way warmer in there."

"Well, I can fix that right up for you," He said, kissing her as he just about pinned her against the open door, "The Mercedes has excellent heat, but I can do even better once we get back."

"I definitely would want to check that out," She replied, smiling as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Would?"

"There was a definitely in there somewhere," She replied, and he smiled, his forehead falling to rest on top of her's – her mouth was stuck open, and it was almost irresistible to him.

"We should go," He said, simply – making himself pull back, and she nodded as he helped her navigate herself into the car.

"Yeah," She exhaled as he closed the door, and he took a deep breath as he walked the long way around the car to the driver's seat.

He very carefully kept both hands on the wheel, very carefully keeping his hands to himself, very carefully keeping his eyes on the road. Luckily, it was only a couple blocks from the hotel with the after party in it to the apartment. Olivia, at least for the first couple minutes of driving, seemed to be on the same page, but as soon as he turned the corner onto the home stretch, he wasn't so sure. He felt her hand graze over his thigh, and he had to swallow – hard – to keep his concentration on the road as her little hand held onto his inner thigh.

"Livy," He choked out, his erection already somewhat present before this.

"Yes?" She replied breathily – he wasn't sure if this was on purpose or not as she put her head on his shoulder.

Her hand was creeping up, he could feel it slipping up the rest of his thigh. He was searching for his usual parking spot, not entirely sure that it had ever been that hard to find until he found it, and her hand finished it's way to start stroking over his crotch. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned back as she gave him an affectionate little pat – and he rolled his whole head over to get a glance at her in the semidarkness. She took her hand back, and he leaned across the center armrests to kiss her. More like suffocate her mouth with his own.

"Fitz, Fitz," She breathed, he could tell she was trying to calm him down, but he was already mostly into her seat with her.

"What?" He asked between kisses – which she was still reciprocating.

"We have to walk through your building," She said, once again only getting a couple words in at a time, "And I'd much rather do it now, than later with our clothes falling off of us."

"Point taken," Fitz said, pulling away, he could feel her kissing down his neck, and he looked up at the ceiling of the car – helpless to her, "But you're going to have to stop doing that, if I'm going to be able to function enough to get out of the car."

"Ok," She said, laying one last – somewhat sloppy – kiss on the edge of his jaw.

He led her right through the parking garage to the elevator by the hand, then down the hall and to the door of his apartment without a hitch. He prayed to God that Brad and Chase were out across the hall – and they must have been because they didn't pop out of the door like they usually did when they heard him in the hall. He tried to be casual as he pulled out his keys and opened the door, leading Olivia inside, and then continuing their make-out session as the door closed.

"Fitz," She breathed, her arms going up around his neck as he kissed carefully down her carotid artery – he could feel it pulsing against his tongue.

It was that, 'Fitz, I'm going to tell you I want something' tone.

"Livy?" He asked, partially mumbled as he had his teeth around her lower lip.

"Unzip the back of my dress," She breathed into the side of his neck, leaning heavily against him – he knew even through her dress she could feel him wanting her.

He very quickly located the zipper on her back – thankful he had the inside knowledge of where the hell it was from helping her get into it and pulled it all the way down as far as it would go. His hand slipped right into the opening that unzipping it provided, and he moaned as he ran his hand around her back. She made a little noise in the back of her throat, the kinds of noises he lived to hear as he grazed his teeth against the side of her neck.

"Ah," She was having a hard time keeping her breathing steady, and he smiled as he pulled his head away just enough to kiss her properly on her swollen lips, "Baby…"

"Whatever you want," He breathed, it was like she had him in a trance.

"Go into the bedroom, and wait for me," She said, and he involuntarily felt his shoulders collapse – she giggled, "I promise, this is the last time I will be interrupting you this evening with my stupid little fantasies."

"Fantasies, huh?" He asked, and she nodded somewhat innocently, "What does this involve?"

"You lying on your bed in the other room, waiting for me," She said insistently, and he smiled, "It's a very simple one – so don't get too excited."

"Liv," He said, taking her hand and brushing it against his nearly full erection.

He kissed her forehead, gave her one last long look – and then did as he was told. He walked into his room, and dropped his jacket. She had already pulled apart his tie, so he threw that on top of it as he sat on the side of the bed and untied his shoes. He slipped them off and took off his shirt – which was mysteriously a little too warm for him. He threw that over on top of his dresser where the coat and tie were, pulled off his socks and lounged back on the bed. He took a deep breath, not knowing how long he would be waiting for her – trying to reign himself in.

"Fitz," She called after not too long from over by the doorway, and he looked over.

He opened his mouth to say something – most likely an explicative of the word 'Damn' but nothing came out. Rendered literally speechless by the beautiful woman who was standing in his doorway as she took a couple steps into the room, and she spun around. He sat up to get a better look, her tiny figure barely covered by a strappy light blue bra, a small amount of see through fabric cloaking her torso to just below her midriff and panties that matched –that looked as though they might be made entirely of lace.

"You're going to be the death of me," He breathed, unable to peel his eyes away from her as she laid herself down on the bed next to him with a smile.

"Don't say that," She told him as he flipped up on his side, and draped an arm over her hips.

"Are you officially done interrupting me now?" He asked, leaning in and kissing her softly.

"I am all yours."

Her hand slipped up onto the side of his face as he leaned in and kissed her again. He could feel her gripping the back of his neck as he rolled over and straddled her, effectively pinning her to the bed beneath her. She was fighting to keep her tongue tangoing with his, so he kept with her while he let one hand slip down her body, purposefully grinding himself up against her as he did so. She moaned lightly as his hand snaked around her and flipped the clasp on the top open. Honestly thinking that he didn't have enough time to get fancy, he pulled it off and let it fall on the bed next to them.

Meanwhile she was fumbling around with his belt, still holding his attention with her teeth holding firmly to his lower lip. He wrenched it away from her, and went up on his knees, quickly removing his belt, and starting in on his fly – getting only the button undone before her hand came up and swatted his hand. Then, she was sitting up as best she could with him on top of her, and pulling him back down. He very happily gave her back control of his lips as she went at them with some aggression. She kept one hand holding onto his face, directing his chin as her other hand ran down his chest and laid flat against his abdomen for a second before his zipper was the rest of the way down.

They were hanging off of his ass, but her hand didn't go to assist them the rest of the way off. Instead, her other hand dropped his face – apparently confident that he wasn't going anywhere as long as she was nibbling on his tongue, the side of his neck, his lip, the way she was. He had to admit that this was a pretty safe bet as he felt her fingers slip under the band on his boxer-briefs and pull them and his pants down at the same time. He could feel his erection pop out into the open air like a spring that had been coiled just a little to long, and then her fingers ghosting over it.

"Liv," He gasped – he hadn't been entirely ready for that as she currently had her mouth on the lobular portion of his ear.

She slowed until she stopped, and removed her hands - he groaned a little from loss of contact. Her hands ran over his ass, up his back, right up to his neck again. That's when he took his opportunity to pull down, nipping around her thighs until finally letting his mouth go straight for her core – right around the somewhat soaked lace. He ran his tongue right up against her as he closed his teeth around the damp fabric – letting his teeth graze over her before starting to pull them down. He heard her moan, feeling her throw herself back into the pillows as he removed her panties with his teeth, kicking his own pants off from around his ankles as he pulled them, down past her feet.

"Fitz," She barely got it out, and he brought himself right up, hovering over her to be eye level.

He didn't even wait for her to finish her thought as he slipped himself right back between her thighs, running his tip around her to tease her just once more before repositioning and slipping himself right inside of her. He was then taken by surprise as she flipped them over, still connected, and started ramming her hips into his. It didn't take long before she was screaming his name out – echoing it through the apartment, and he lost control.

That was the last thing he could really recall the next morning when he woke up, still on top of the covers with Olivia snuggled up against his side. At some point during the night she must have gotten up and got his jacket from the dresser because it was draped over her, and he smiled a little – watching her sleep with her head on his chest. Her leg was somewhat possessively wrapped around his, and somewhere deep in him, he liked it. He loved it, actually. Her naked body only covered by his jacket, as she firmly stated her claim on him. Between the leg and her hand daintily abandoned on the other side of his chest – he had to readjust himself – which woke her up.

"Good morning," He grinned as she leaned up and kissed him, "Breakfast?"

"What do you have?" She asked, sitting up and wrapping the jacket around herself like a robe.

"Let's go see," He said, getting off the bed and throwing on a pair of sweat pants, offering her his hand and leading her into the kitchen.

They were walking in as his phone, that had somehow been dropped onto the kitchen table, started to ring. He kissed Olivia quickly, slipping his tongue right in for a second before pulling away. She smiled and he sent her off towards the fridge with a playful little tap on the ass as he went over to answer the phone. He was a little confused, when he saw who was popping up on the screen, but he hit receive and brought it up to his ear as he watched Olivia dig through the fridge from behind.

"What's up?" He asked, somewhat impaciently.

"Nothing," Mellie replied, "I'm bored, and new to the city – I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing me around a little bit this afternoon."

"I'm a little busy today," He said, bringing Olivia sight seeing and so the main attractions for the day had been his plan all along, but he wanted it to be just them – and he had no intentions of hanging around with Mellie at all if he could avoid it, "Liv's here for the long weekend. Ah, maybe some other time?"

"Sure," She replied, "Peter called from LAX, his plane landed just fine."

"That's great," Fitz replied, as Olivia turned around with a carton of eggs and pancake mix – Fitz nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I always worry about him flying all the time," She said, and Fitz nodded.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be fine," Fitz replied, Olivia quirked a curious eyebrow at him – he made a face, and she laughed quietly.

"Yeah, you're right," Mellie said and Fitz nodded – he knew that.

"Hey, I gotta go," He said, as Olivia turned around – and was attempting to start cooking, he wanted to do that.

"Alright, see ya around, Fitz."

"Bye," He aid quickly, hanging up, dropping the phone on the table, and flying over to wrap his arms around Olivia, "I was going to make breakfast."

"No," She replied, and he stepped back, hoisting himself up to sit on the counter.

"No?"

"No."

"Ok," He replied, recognizing defeat, "I'd probably burn them anyways. That was weird though."

"What?"

"That was Mellie on the phone, asking to hang out now she's living here."

"I didn't know you were that close," Olivia replied, and he noted something funny in the way she said it – so he looked down at her.

She was pouring batter onto the griddle.

"We're not," He said, "Peter, I talk to once or twice a week – maybe. Mellie, I don't think I've talked to her in at least three or four years. Strange. She was always a little annoying…"

"So basically you screwed her and left her?" Olivia said, and Fitz furrowed his brow – noting the dejected look Olivia had as he reached the ground.

"What? No," He replied, pulling her into his arms, "Is that what you thought?"

"I guess," Olivia said, and he laughed as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Well it wouldn't matter because I love you, but no," He said, kissing her forehead, "I've known her since she was a baby – it's like she's my cousin or something like that – trust me, it's not like that. Besides, she's not exactly my type."

"Which is?"

"You, and before you blonde and leggy," He smiled innocently, leaning down and kissing her, "Besides, the last thing I want to do is hang out with her and her tiny little rat dog – I don't really have a choice when Pete's around, but…"

"I like Pete," Olivia said, apparently wanting to change the subject.

"Well maybe we can go visit him in LA the next time I come out to see you," He replied, and she smiled.

"Maybe that would be fun, rather than hanging around the dorm."

"I do want at least one weekend when we're just doing that," He replied, and Olivia laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, then I can make your bed smell all like me," He said, and she smiled.

"I'd like that," She said, he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly, loving the near numb feeling that ran down his spine as her hands fell into his hair.

"I thought you might."

Three hours later they were walking, Fitz's hand firmly around her's down the streets of Boston. He had brought her to the commons, showed her the swan boats that weren't currently running, and then brought her through Faneuil Hall, where she had fun in and out of the little shops, street vendors, and watched a couple street performers. They got lunch there, and currently he was walking her towards her final surprise of the day.

"Fitz, where are we going?" She asked as he took a left and started leading her down a narrow, slightly sketchy looking street.

"It's a last little surprise," He told her, "I had to make a few phone calls, but.."

"What's that building?" She asked, stopping about halfway down the street.

"It's the New England Aquarium," He said, "Rumor has it one of your little guys just arrived here, I made a few calls and arranged for you to see him, pretty close up."

"What?" Olivia's face lit up for about a full second before dropping slightly, "But wait, what about Scott-?"

"Relax, I'm not that big of a person," He told her, giving her hand a little squeeze as he got her walking again, "He's already back to wherever he was going next."

"Oh," She said, and he nodded, smirking over at her.

"I'm not going to go all Alpha-male and tell you not to hang around with him," Fitz told her as they walked towards the doors, "He seems like a nice guy, and I trust both of you. Just don't ask me to hang out with him, ok?"

"Alright, that's fair," Olivia said, as he opened the door for her and they walked into the aquarium, "But what about functions he might be at?"

"If you ask me to go with you, I'll come," He said simply, and she nodded as he led her up the spiral steps around the giant cylindrical main tank, "C'mon, I'm supposed to bring you to the top."

"What? Why?"

"So we can get up to the feeding docks," He said, and she gave him a weird look.

"The sign back there said the seals were around the corner," She said, and he nodded.

"They are, but getting in to see Leo, the way I arranged it we also get VIP of the whole place," He said, "And we can't exactly go scuba diving in the tank, but you get to feed some of them from the top. Then they're going to bring us out to see Leo, so you can see with your own two eyes that he's happy, and safe."

"You're amazing," She said, pulling him in and kissing him quickly, "Thank you."

"I love you, Livy," He said, leaning in and stealing another kiss, "Don't worry about it."


	8. Out West

A/N: Hey guys – I just wanted to thank you all for reading and for the reviews… they make me very happy, as we're starting to actually get into what's going on, – Enjoy :)

Distance Complications

Chapter Eight: Out West

Olivia really didn't like leaving Fitz there in Boston when Monday night rolled around. He brought her to the airport, and kissed her goodbye – and then his phone started to ring. He ignored it, but she knew who it was. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, and kissed her again. He promised to be visiting as soon as he could, and she smiled, and walked away. She had to just trust him, right? She assumed it was Mellie who had been trying to call him all that day, but he hadn't picked up, right? He was with her – and she just had to trust that no matter how many times Mellie called, even if he did pick up or go hang out with her – his heart and body and mind were hers, at least in the romantic sense. Though, it had taken most of her self-control to keep herself from answering the phone for him. She had gotten away with sticking her tongue down his throat at the party – but she wasn't sure that she would get away with that. Mostly because right after she tried to forget about Mellie – she was just Peter's sister – she could give her the benefit of the doubt. Then the phone calls started.

"Is everything ok?" He had asked her while she was still in his arms.

"Yeah, I just don't wanna leave you," She replied and he smiled.

"How about I go with you?" He said, and she smiled – even if it was cruel to even think about.

"I love you," She said, her hands up around his neck.

"I love you, too," He said, pressing his forehead against hers, "That's why I'm dropping you off at the airport like a good boy and not locking you up so you can't leave."

She kind of wished he had as she walked into her dorm room that night, and she saw Georgia and Stephen, out cold in her bed. She wanted someone to be there snuggling her – not just anyone though, she wanted Fitz to lay in her bed with her and hold her. She smiled a little bit about the thought, then brought her stuff down to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She called Fitz from the common room to say goodnight, then went to bed. She was wrapped up in a pair of his sweatpants – that she had stolen from his apartment – and fell asleep.

The week was hell, and she tried to keep herself busy. She wasn't sure if it was worse when she thought about it being two weeks before she would see him again, or when she just randomly thought about it. She thought maybe it was a little bit healthier if she just distracted herself. And she definitely wanted to distract herself from the thought that Mellie, in all her purple dressed glory, was probably only a few blocks away from Fitz – and she was across the country. It was in these moments that she just called Fitz, as long as she knew he wasn't in class. It would be bad, but it only really got so bad once every few days, and the days she didn't call him, he called her.

Then, on Thursday night as she was getting ready to go out with her friends – and was forced to use the hit or miss shower with the tub at the bottom – she smiled to herself. Fitz had been back at the house from the hospital for about two weeks, and was getting around pretty well on crutches and in a wheel chair when he got really tired. They had him set up on the couch, and he wasn't at all up for stairs, but he seemed to be getting a little better. She had left him, heavily medicated as he was for a minute to go up and change out of her work clothes – which she had stayed in much longer than was normal because her parents had gone out, and Maya was sleeping over a friend's. So, she had been trying to make sure he was ok. She walked back into the living room and he wasn't there.

"Fitz?" She called, and she heard a sloshing coming from the bathroom.

She opened the door and slowly walked into the bathroom – where Fitz was in the bathtub, his crutches were leaning up against the wall. She blinked, only having seen her gorgeous boyfriend naked once before, and then raised an eyebrow. Luckily they had recently redone that bathroom – and her mother had forced her father – who was a little bit taller and a little bit wider than Fitz get in and test it out before they had brought it home. So, Fitz could fit in it easily, but he just looked a little bit strange in it.

"I – my leg hurt – and the doc said that warm water would help," He said simply, as she walked in and sat down on the toilet, "And I figured I should probably wash up, too."

"How did you even get in there?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I'm tall," He said, and she nodded.

"Ok, but Babe, what're you doing now?"

"Well," He said, leaning back against the back of the tub – he brought his casted arm up off the far edge of the tub, "I can't get my cast wet, my leg's pretty much dead weight right now, and my shoulder's killing me…"

"Want some help?" She asked.

"No." He nodded yes.

She could tell over the past weeks that it was hard for him not being able to do little, stupid, day to day stuff on his own. She was almost always there to help him, but especially with stuff like this – she could understand his frustration. They had been – well, she had been – washing him up in the kitchen, in swim trunks, with her mother's help. This was because most of the time she was terrified that she was going to break him. She still was, but he was getting more and more sturdy, which was helpful to her as she grabbed the bar of soap from the end and started on his shoulders. He leaned into her as she pushed him to sit up, and she smiled as she went to hit the drain and grab the hand shower.

"That feels nice," He said as she finished rinsing off his shoulders and brought it up carefully over his head – as long as he was already in the tub he might as well get as clean as possible, "It would be a whole lot better if you were in here with me."

"Oh would it?" She smiled as she leaned in and kissed his cheek – reaching for his shampoo.

"Well for starters it would make me feel a lot less like a child that can't take care of himself," He said as she started rubbing his shampoo into his scalp, "A little X-rated bath time, to make me feel a little more like a twenty-three year old, instead of a three year old?"

"Fitz…"

She had learned that while some of his inhibitions were still there – like the knowledge that her parents were around – others were not while he was on all his painkillers. He had never really been truly drunk around her, but she assumed that this was pretty much what would happen. He took a deep breath.

"Yes," He mumbled as she rinsed out his hair and picked the soap back up to get at his chest.

"Baby…"

"You know, it's really sexy when you call me that, but it seems a little ironic right now," He said, peering up at her as she ran the bar of soap all over his chest.

The way that he was looking up at her, she almost dropped the soap. Was it bad that she thought – in that moment – that he was being absolutely adorable? If she didn't know that it would hurt him, or probably be worse on him if she agreed and went along with it – she probably would. His freshly washed hair was already curling up from being wet, and he just had this expression on his face was absolutely priceless. She took a mental picture, to keep in her mind on reserve for any time where she was questioning why she was with him – though, she didn't think she would really need it.

"I love you," She said, turning the water back on and rinsing off his chest, and abs, "The doctor said you needed to take it easy, remember? Your heart's still not what they want it to be up to – so me getting into the tub with you, it's probably not the best idea."

"Oh, c'mon," He said, "It's not like I'm drunk."

"Are you?" She panicked for a second, not sure what he would do while he was on such strong painkillers.

"No, I thought about it though," He replied, and she rolled her eyes.

"You can't mix it with your meds," She told him, kissing the side of his head, "Where would you find alcohol here anyways?"

"The mini-fridge that supposedly doesn't work, out in the garage. Your dad keeps it stocked with some pretty good stuff," He said, then paused for a second, seemingly staring off into space, "Shit, I probably wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"It's ok," She chuckled, "He told you about this, though?"

"Yeah," He said, as she was she hung the hand shower back on the wall, and he was motioning wildly with his good hand for her to come closer to him.

"What is-"

She got in just close enough to be within his reach and he kissed her, his hand going onto the back of her neck to keep her there as he kissed her slowly. She could still remember the way that his tongue almost lazily, but it still felt so good. It was just so natural, the way that he kissed her, the way that his tongue teased hers, and then she pulled away, because she could feel him starting to lose energy. He smiled dreamily at her, tucking a loose bit of her hair – that she had thrown up into a pony tail – behind her ear.

"You know you want to get in here with me now," He said and she chuckled – Be strong.

"You know I can't Fitz."

"Why not?"

"Because you know what'll happen if I do."

"I know," He said, looking down for a second, and she sighed as she noticed instantly that he had begun to react to her, "I just want to thank you for taking such good care of me…"

"Baby," She said, putting one hand on the side of his neck and kissing him quickly, then whispering into his ear, "As soon as you get the ok from the doctor, I swear I will make up for this, ok?"

He groaned, and she gave him a sympathetic look as she kissed him again, running her hand back through the side of his hair. He leaned into her hand, and turned his head to the side so that he could kiss her palm. Then he took hold of her arm and kissed her again, with a surprising amount of force this time.

"C'mon, they'll clear me soon enough," He told her, "C'mere, and give me some of that crazy, world melting, brown sugar."

"Fitz!" She was relatively shocked.

He seemed to register that he must've said something extremely out of character, because he gave her a charming yet somehow innocent half-smile. She wasn't entirely sure how he managed that, particularly with a now almost full blown erection pointing almost directly at her. But she smiled, and he then decided that it was ok to widen his little smile to a grin.

"I am on a lot of drugs," He stated, leaning slightly forward, and she kissed his forehead, "I can get the rest."

"It's ok, you're forgiven," She told him, handing him the bar of soap as she held the water stream on him so that they could get him out faster, "But Admiral and Mom will be home soon."

"I don't think they'd like this too much," He said, and she laughed as she put the hand shower back on the hook.

"Now how did you get in here? And how are we going to get you out?"

"Liv," Georgia's sing song voice interrupted her memory as she herself climbed out of the shower, and wrapped herself up in a towel, "Your phone is ringing – and it's that time of night."

Olivia smiled as she walked out of the stall, and headed back to her room – which Georgia left to her as she went out into the common room to wait with the guys, and apparently Amanda. He had called just in time, because she was about to be bummed coming down off that memory. She smiled as she picked up the phone, and hopped up on her bed. She glanced at the picture of them that was proudly up on the screen, and answered the phone.

"Hi."

"Hey," He paused before trying, "What would you happen to be wearing right now?"

"A towel," She replied, without batting an eyelash, "Georgia hollered into the bathroom that you were calling while I was in the shower – I'll be dressed soon."

She smiled, enjoying the small silence on the other end of the phone as she picked something cute out of her closet to go out in. She pulled out a couple skirts, and a few tops, then put half of them back. As a personal rule, Fitz got to see everything new that she bought herself on her before she would wear it out at night. It was stupid, and didn't really do much – but it was what she did.

"You're trying to torture me," He finally said.

"You remember that time I found you in the tub, right after the accident?"

"Talk about torture," He replied, "You thought that maybe I wouldn't remember you snubbing me like that?"

"Your heart wasn't right…"

"If my heart was really an issue they would have kept me in the hospital," He said, "The doc cleared me like three days later."

"What if something had happened to you?"

"Something like what?"

"Anything – what would I do without you?" She asked, finally deciding on an outfit and attempting to get into it while holding the phone to her ear.

"Die a very old lady with a lot of cats?" He offered, and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, you wouldn't want me to move on? Be happy?"

She wasn't entirely sure if she would be able to, but she was curious as to what his answer would be.

"I'm sorry, you're a dog person," He said, "So, lots of dogs."

"You're incorrigible," She replied, and he chuckled.

"Maybe," He teased, then sighed, "But the point is you don't have to worry about it, because I'm fine. And as you've tested me out quite a few times now, I'm sturdy and all set to outlive you."

"You'd do that for me?"

"…by about ten minutes."

"I don't want to know," She smiled a little as she hopped back up onto her bed, "Wait, what if we have little kids?"

"We won't by then."

"What if I die in a car accident or something and we have a two year old?"

"You won't."

"Why?"

"Because you'll fight like hell instead because you know if you don't live then our two year old will soon be orphaned and shipped off to be raised by Maya."

"You wouldn't."

"I know, because she'll be just like you – and I won't be able to leave her," Fitz replied, "But you're also not allowed to die."

"Fine," She said, "But I want a boy first."

"Who said she was first?" He asked and Olivia laughed, "You should go, everyone's probably waiting on you, and I'm exhausted."

"But I don't want to go, I want to talk to you."

"I love you – go have fun," He said, "Because next weekend, I'm taking up every single second of your time – that's a promise."

"I wish you were here to come out with me," She told him, and he sighed.

"I was going to save this until I got there – but it seems you might need something to look forward to…"

"What?"

"You and I's spring breaks match up," He told her, like it wasn't something that she had already checked and rechecked – not that he knew that, "So, I'm assuming you miss Maya and your family, and you want to spend most of the week at home."

"You're assuming correctly," She said, "Mom's already planning on having you most of the week."

"Well, what're you doing Thursday night until Monday morning right at the beginning of the break?"

"Why?"

"Would you mind if I kidnapped you for about say, ninety-six hours?" He said, "Miami, Boca, L.A., Malibu – your choice?"

"Seriously?"

"Absolutely," She smiled at the enthusiasm in his voice, "You have two weeks to decide – wherever you want to go, so I can have a week to plan it, and make phone calls."

"Thanks, baby," She said, and she could almost see his smile.

"Olivia, let's go – you can talk to your Fitz-y any time you want," He said as he walked back into the room – Amanda not too far behind him.

"What?" Amanda said, as they stopped towards the middle of the room – Stephen and Georgia came in right after them, and Stephen smacked Harrison upside the head.

"I hear them calling for you," Fitz said, "I love you, have fun."

"Love you," She said, and she hung up as she slipped off of her bed.

"You're- how- what?"

"He's her boyfriend, Amanda," Stephen said.

"I thought you were that Olivia, but I wasn't sure – and I didn't know how to…

"Yes," Olivia said, going over to her desk and pulling the picture out of the drawer, setting it on the desk instead – where it belonged.

"So when you're off God knows where for the weekend…"

"I'm with him," Olivia replied, as they were heading out the door.

"So last weekend…"

"I was in Boston," Olivia replied, and Amanda nodded – Georgia was chuckling, watching Amanda trying to wrap her head around it.

"So he calls you, every night."

"You should see them together," Georgia commented, "Hey, now the cat's out of the bag – you guys can be Facebook friends."

The request had been sitting on Olivia's laptop for almost a month.

"Wait, that's why you didn't accept yet? I thought you hated me."

"Well you do have a giant poster of her boyfriend on your wall," Georgia commented, and Amanda looked a little crest fallen.

"It's down, consider it down," She said as they hit the street and started walking – Stephen leading the way, she picked up her speed and was walking up front as Olivia fell back.

"I'm sorry," Harrison said, "I wasn't even thinking…"

"It's ok, she was bound to find out eventually," Olivia said, "And he's staying at the dorm with me next weekend, so you saved me having to tell her."

"So wait, he's going to party with us again?" Harrison asked, and Olivia shrugged.

"Maybe one of the nights," Olivia replied, and Harrison smiled, "You're a punk, you know that?"

"I know," He said, giving her a hug as they walked.


	9. Phone Arrangements

A/N: Enjoy the chapter my lovely readers... :)

Distance Complications

Chapter Nine: Phone Arrangements

It was becoming clearer and clearer to Fitz by the start of the second week without Olivia that Mellie was up to something. He wasn't exactly sure what, except for the fact that she very clearly had a crush on him – or something. She never stopped calling. Not to the point where she was stalker-ish, but to the point where he was fielding more calls from her than Olivia per day. He ignored most of them, but he also didn't have the luxury of being able to tell her to screw off and leave him alone. She was Peter's little sister, his best friend from childhood's little sister, and not only that – but their father was business partners with his own. He could tell when he dropped Olivia off at the airport that she was worried about it – Mellie – but he wanted her not to have to. So, he was ignoring easily ninety percent of her calls.

Finally, on Thursday, about a half an hour before he was getting on a plane – skipping his Friday morning class to surprise Olivia early – he stopped by the phone store. This where he got himself a new phone, and changed the number on it. That way, if his motives for doing so were ever called into question, he could say that he dropped it somewhere, or it fell into the toilet. He had them transfer only a few numbers, Olivia, his parents numbers, Brad, Chase, Peter, Olivia's parents, the contacts he needed for work, Stephen, Georgia, and Abby. He didn't really talk to or conceivably see that he would need to talk to anyone else. It was time to regrow his contact list.

"Who is this?" Olivia asked as Fitz called her, walking out of the shop and heading towards his car.

"I'll give you two hints," He said as he drove towards the airport, "I love you, and I'm on my way to the airport."

"Fitz, what're you doing going to the airport now?" She asked, "And why are you on a different number?"

"Save it, in your phone," He said, "I dropped my old one this morning – had to get a new number. And, I'm coming to see you early, because I couldn't wait another twenty-four hours."

"You're ridiculous," She replied, "They really made you change your number?"

"Yeah," Fitz said, glad he was doing this over the phone.

He hated even the idea of lying to Olivia, his stomach was all in knots. He felt like he was going to puke, but it was for the best, right? There was no reason – she was already worried about it, and stopping that was the point of switching his phone numbers. Because that way, Mellie couldn't possibly call him and eventually she would just forget about it. He was still trying to convince himself that he was doing the right thing – it was a tiny little white lie. He could pull that off, right? He used to lie to girls all the time – no problem, whatever they wanted to hear. It wasn't like that with Liv, it never was – he wasn't that guy. The knot in his stomach just got worse and worse on the three and a half hour plane ride – where he was staring out the window. Maybe it would be better to just tell her that he had handled it, that it wasn't going to be a problem… The knot in his stomach was starting to loosen up.

He hated that he was going to have to explain that to her, but he would just admit that he lied, and he would explain, and she would forgive him, right? It was stupid, and he would promise not to do it again. He felt slimy, dirty, he didn't want this to be hanging over his head – their heads. He got off the plane in California, and he still felt way heavier than he should. Olivia waiting for him just beyond the baggage claim, she was smiling, and it only got wider when she saw him. It wasn't helping the knot in his stomach. This guilt was ridiculous – he hadn't even really done anything – he had been extra proactive about doing the right thing. He grabbed his suitcase from the carousel.

"Baby," She said, as she came up and wrapped her arms right up around him, "What's the matter? Bad flight?"

"Eh," He replied, as he put his arm around her waist and they started walking towards the car that was waiting out on the curb.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as he put his bags in her trunk, and closed it, turning around and leaning on it.

"C'mere," He said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close up into his arms.

"What's going on?" She asked him, and he smiled for a second – before she tried to lean in and kiss him.

"Livy," He stopped her, and she gave him a concerned.

"Ok, you need to tell me what's going on, right now."

"I lied to you," He confessed, and she furrowed her brow, "I didn't break my phone – I got a new number on purpose."

"What, why?" The crease in her forehead deepened.

"I have never done it before, and I will never do it again," He said, "Trust me, that was the worst plane ride I have ever been on."

"Ok, but why did you change it then?"

"Because Mellie was calling me, all the time," Fitz replied, putting her hair back behind her ear, "I ignored the vast majority of them, but she just couldn't take a hint. My hands are tied, so I couldn't tell her off for it, and I feel awful about that – "

"Why're your hands tied?"

"Because their father – Peter and her – he's my dad's partner, well number two," Fitz said, "He owns enough that if Mellie wants him to, he can destroy it. And Mellie was – understandingly – upsetting you, and I just wanted to make it stop."

"So you changed your phone number?"

"She'll get over it, and move on," He said, leaning in and trying to kiss her – Olivia pulled her face away from him, "Livy, I changed my number so that she couldn't call me anymore, so you don't have to worry about it anymore. I never met up with her, and I've never even seen her on my own – even before you. She was always just hanging around with Peter. I don't really know what she wanted – but I don't care. I fixed it, I handled it, Liv. You don't have to worry about anything to do with her ever again – I promise you that. Not that you really had anything to worry about to begin with."

"Mmm," She still didn't sound pleased, but she turned her head a little closer to him.

He pouted a little bit, giving her a sad-looking face as he slowly inched closer to her. She started to soften up a little bit, and he began to start to edge his lips towards hers. He kissed her, ever so cautiously, and very briefly before pulling away.

"I don't like it," She replied, and he nodded.

"I'm sorry, Livy," He said, pressing his forehead against her cheek, head down, "I promise, it'll never happen again."

"Fitz."

"I promise," He said, looking right into her eyes.

"It's ok," She took a deep breath, leaning in and kissing him.

"I didn't want you to have to worry about it," He said, leaning in and kissing her cheek – he was going for her lips, but she had turned her head, "But this is way worse – I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry, Livy."

"Don't you dare do it ever again."

"It won't," He replied, "Believe me, you should have felt the size of the knot in my stomach the second I called you. I don't think I'm actually capable of doing it again."

"Good," She said, leaning in and kissing him softly – his heart was still somewhere low in his gut, "Don't be sad."

"I am though," He replied and she stepped back.

"Relax," She said, pulling him up from where he was leaning on the trunk.

"Figure out some way that I can make it up to you," He said, taking a few steps towards her, "Just say the words and I'll do it – anything."

"I'll think of something," She replied, "But right now, I just want to get back to the room – ok? Also, in light of recent events – I'm going to need some snuggle time."

"I can do that," He replied.

"Which means we're not going out with Stephen and Georgia," She said and Fitz semi-pouted.

He liked her college friends, and the opportunity to hang out with them would be nice – but he understood her reasoning. She slipped in behind the drivers' seat, and he didn't bother asking as he slipped into the passenger's seat. It was a bit of a quiet drive – with a deafening silence – and Fitz was learning to hate each passing second. She pulled into her usual parking spot, and they got out. She popped the trunk, and he pulled out his bags.

"Georgia's staying in Stephen's room tonight," Olivia said, "Harrison had to go home for the weekend – so they'll have the room to themselves, and we'll have the room to ourselves."

"Harrison _had_ to go home?" He asked, as Olivia stopped at the security desk to sign Fitz in.

"He'll be back Saturday night, something with his grandmother," Olivia said as they headed into the elevator, "Shame, he was looking forward to hanging out with you again."

"He was?" Fitz was a little surprised, and Olivia nodded, "Your friends like me?"

"Everyone likes you," She said, sort of pointedly – and he saw her face drop a little – she felt bad, "My parents – when they call – they ask about you before they ask about me."

He smirked as she opened her dorm room door, and led him inside. He smiled as he looked around – it was almost exactly the same as it had been the first time that he was there – except there was a picture of them on the desk now. He dropped his bags over by her closet, and turned around to see her already up on her bed, waiting for him to go up and cuddle her. He stepped out of his shoes on the way to the bed, and climbed right up with her, taking her into his arms as his head hit her pillow, and she buried her head into his chest.

"I just don't understand why you lied – if you had just told me…"

He took a deep breath.

"I was just trying to keep you out of it."

"I'm already in it, Fitz," Olivia said, and Fitz felt his facial expression drop, "I was in it the second I walked out of the bathroom and she was right up in your face flirting with you."

"I didn't know."

"I know."

"I will never lie to you again, Livy – I swear to you. Well, unless it's something that's supposed to be a surprise."

"Just don't hurt me, Fitz," She said, and he cowered a little, rewrapping his arms around her, holding onto her tighter, "I love you so—"

"I won't. I promise you," He said as he pressed his nose into the side of her head – kissing her temple quickly, "I will never hurt you. I love you, consider this my lesson – ok? I was bound to fuck up sometime…"

It felt like someone had cracked his chest and used a little Swiss army knives to make little superficial cuts all over it to maximize pain. He assumed it was a similar situation, and he just tried to hold onto her tighter. It was somewhat easy, because she was still trying to snuggle in closer to him. She had her face all pressed up right against his chest, and he kissed as best he could from the top of her head down the side of her face – trying to see if she would offer him up her lips.

"I'm sorry," He said, between each kiss and she stopped him, grabbing on to his face – he was a little startled.

"I've already forgiven you, stop," She told him, leaning in and kissing him, "I just need to be snuggled, and I'll be ok."

"Alright," He said, "And I mean it – whatever you want me to do..."

"It doesn't work like that," She replied, and he gave her a sad look, "It'll be ok, alright."

"I don't want you to not be able to trust me," He said, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm more upset about Mellie calling you all the time than you lying."

"And I fixed that – she's not going to anymore – she can't."

"Ok," She replied, "Maybe we should go out with Stephen and Abby."

"Abby?"

"Georgia." She corrected herself as she pulled away a little – so she was independently lying on her back.

"How's that going?"

"They're talking," Olivia said, "Georgia has no idea, and I don't think Stephen really realizes what he's doing – but he lives in Hertford."

"That's like twenty minutes from you guys."

"Yep," Olivia said, "He's apparently excited to hang out with all of us over spring break."

"Where does Georgia live?"

"Like thirty minutes south of here," Olivia replied, and Fitz nodded.

"I could talk to him."

"I hate this."

"I know you do," Fitz said, leaning in and kissing the side of her head, "Do you want to go with Stephen and Georgia?"

"They make me sad."

"So that's a no?"

"We can just stay here," She replied, and he nodded.

"You sure?" He checked.

"Yeah," She said, and he nodded.

"So we'll just be here, tonight," He said with a smiled as he snuggled up against her instead.

"You weren't limping, when you were walking up to me in the airport, and on the way up."

"My trainer up in Boston is earning his pay," Fitz replied, "It's barely bothering me now."

"That's great," she said, rolling onto her side, "I love you, Fitz, you know that, right?"

"I know," He said, leaning in and kissing her softly, "I love you, too."

He watched, and ran his hand through her hair until she fell asleep. He must have fallen asleep pretty quickly after that, because he blinked and woke up the next morning, Olivia still out cold – but a muscle in his back giving him issues from sleeping the way that he had. He leaned sat up and stretched it out for a couple minutes, careful not to wake her up, before laying back down and kissing her softly, attempting to wake her up. Her eyes drifted open and he slipped his tongue into her mouth slowly, offering it up for rejection, but was pleasantly surprised to have her start to kiss him back. She wrapped her little arms around him, and pulled him down so that he was lying on top of her, he arranged himself so that he was very carefully not crushing her little frame under his significantly larger one.

"Baby," She smiled up at him, her hand drifting up onto his cheek – he leaned down and kissed her again, "Mine."

"Was that even a question?" He asked, rolling them over so that she was lying on top of him, "I don't know how I even function in Boston without you."

"You should come out here," She replied, and he gave a little smile.

He didn't want to spoil the surprise. He was already working on that, in fact. They were planning on opening up ports on the west coast, and that meant that if he played his cards right, he could be running that portion of the business. Which would mean that he could live just about anywhere on the West Coast – he would have to travel, but it would be way better than living in New York. Maybe they could even get an apartment together for her next year.

"I'll see what I can do," He said, and she chuckled.

"I don't want to be away from you anymore."

"Two weeks and we'll be…" he started, waiting for her to finish.

"On Catalina Island."

"That's your choice?"

"Spring Breakers will be all over Miami, Long Beach, Malibu, everywhere," She said, "Catalina's nice, it's the off season, and it's right off the coast."

"And it's an island," He smiled, pressing his nose into hers.

"It is," She replied.

"You know, once the summer rolls around, we could go anywhere you want," He told her, and she smiled, "Italy, Spain, the Galapagos? You'd love the Galapagos."

"Have you been there?"

"No, we can discover it together," He replied, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"That sounds fantastic," She said, as her phone beeped over on the nightstand, "Meh."

She motioned over at her phone weakly, and he smiled as he leaned over and picked it up for her.

"Text message from Georgia," Fitz said, looking at the screen while she buried her head into his shoulder.

"What's it say?"

He hit the receive button.

"She wants to know if we want to go to lunch with them in an hour," He told her, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"Tell her yeah, that we'll meet them down in the lobby in forty-five," She said, rolling off of him and onto the floor as he sat up.

"Done," He said, hitting send and putting her phone down as she came back over – putting her hands on his thighs and leaning up and kissing him.

"The guys' bathroom is around the corner," She told him, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, so you're going to make me shower alone?"

"It's a public bathroom – anyone could walk in."

"It's eleven on a Friday, won't most people be off in classes, or something?" He asked, and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Probably," She said, and he smiled mischievously, "I'll check and make sure no one's around."

"Who cares if they are?" Fitz asked as he took his shirt off and followed her to the door.

"Fitz, get back inside," She said, peering down the hallway.

"No one's here, Livy," He said, stepping out and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

His arms slipped easily over her shoulders, and he made just enough space between his arm and her neck to get his lips in there. She let her head fall a little to the side as he held onto somewhere around her ribcage. She moaned a little, letting him know that he was doing just perfectly as he nipped at her neck, pressed his tongue, grazed his teeth, flicked the tip of his tongue right under her jawline.

"Fitz," She breathed, and he smiled as she turned around and he dropped his arms – putting his hands right on her hips.

"Olivia?" A blonde girl stepped out of her door – and into the hallway – seemingly taken by surprise to see them, and Olivia looked over her shoulder.

"Amanda!" She said, in a somewhat friendly voice, then turned back to Fitz giving him a quick kiss, "Like I told you, the guys' showers are around the corner."


	10. A Grace Period

A/N: So, if you were thinking that shit was going to go down once they got to spring break, you're right – just this chapter, then that'll be coming for you all… Enjoy :)

Distance Complications

Chapter Ten: A Grace Period

Olivia loved having Fitz there at school with her, whether they had to take separate showers or not. She got out of the shower, not even worrying about Amanda at all as she did. She would deal, and it would be fine. She trusted Fitz – she understood that he thought he was doing what was best by his little gray lie, she understood that. He just wasn't really good at doing things like that, it was all in the phrasing, which most guys knew by his age – but he didn't. It made sense that he would have some sort of flaw, and it even made sense that that would be his problem, it was just a little weird. She wrapped herself up in her towel, and headed back to her room. Fitz was already dressed and on his laptop, sitting at her desk.

"Hey, babe," She said, once the door shut, dropping her towel, and wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"You _will_ kill me, eventually," He said, shutting the computer, and turning around – standing up, "You realize that, right?"

"No," She said playfully, as she tried to walk away towards her closet.

"Oh, no you don't," He replied, wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her up close to him, she laughed.

"Fitz, we don't have time," She said, her breasts were pressed right up against him, she could barely think – he always smelled so perfect right when he got out of the shower.

"I think you're seriously underestimating my skill set here," He replied, and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Fitz, seriously," She said, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss.

"Fine," He said, letting her go as she went off to her closet – and he hopped up on the bed.

"You're going to watch me _get_ dressed?"

"Yes," He said, and she rolled her eyes.

"You're a very strange man."

"You love me."

She tried to pretend his face wasn't falling every time she put a new article of clothing. She turned back around and he had his head down on her pillow. She laughed at him for a second, then took his hands and pulled him up off the bed. She smiled as he laced his hand into hers as they headed out of the room and down to meet up with her friends in the lobby. She liked that, being able to walk with him hand in hand, it made her feel less lonely. She smiled at a friend as they passed him, and he nodded as they walked by him.

"Who was that?" Fitz asked as they started down the stairs towards the lobby.

"Toby, he's in my bio class, why?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"Toby has the hots for you," Fitz chuckled completely not worried at all about it, and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You have a very active imagination," Olivia replied, and Fitz shook his head, "Well, if he did – any dreams of that were just crushed because, you're here. Saved me having to tell him awkwardly once I figured it out."

"Just let me know if anyone else needs to be told," He chuckled, as they hit the lobby and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You're a pain in the ass," She told him, and Georgia laughed as they walked up.

"You've been dying all week for him to get here, he flew across the country, and now he's here he's a pain in the ass?" Georgia asked.

Olivia nodded.

Fitz laughed.

"It's ok, she doesn't really mean it," Fitz smirked as he leaned over and kissed the side of her head, "Where're we going – I'm starving."

"Ok, c'mon, Baby," Olivia said, putting her hand on his chest and backing him out the door.

They ran out to the little diner for breakfast, which Olivia had been dying to take him to. It was basically a duplicate of the one that he used to have lunch at all the time over the summer, and then used any excuse to go to later. He had gotten him to try walking without any help from anything by motivating him with the food. There had been many dog related jokes that night, but he was depressed, and medicated, and she had to get him up. So she hid all his crutches, canes, his chair, while he was watching TV on the couch – and she went out and got his favorite burger. She opened it up, French fries an all and left them on the kitchen counter so that he could smell it over where he was sitting. It didn't take him long to get up and go get it.

After breakfast they very happily dragged the boys with them shopping, which Olivia enjoyed greatly, the boys not so much. However, it was about time she had him there with her to drag around the mall with her. They had long since lost Georgia and Stephen, with the impression that they would meet up before they headed back towards campus for the night. There was a comedian at one of the bar/restaurants just off campus that Georgia had been dying to see, so the three of them had promised to go with her.

"How? How can you shop for this long?" He asked, somewhat playfully as he pulled on the ends of her hair lightly.

"You can got and sit with Stephen at the food court if you want," She replied, and he shook his head as he took yet another article of clothing on a hanger for her as she continued to look.

"Nope," He said, giving her a small smile, "Because as much as I like Stephen, and enjoy hanging around with him – I want to be with you. Whether or not I'm being used as a human, moving clothing rack with legs – I prefer to be with you, thanks."

"You're sweet," She said, pausing and leaning up, kissing his cheek.

"Thank-you," He said, then a devilish smirk came across his face.

"What?"

"If you're actually trying to make me feel better about spending three hours shopping, we passed the lingerie section on the way in."

"I wasn't," She replied, laughing at him slightly, "I'm just not going to have time to shop with midterms coming up, so I'm getting stuff for Catalina."

"Right, I got that," He said, yawning as he held up one of the bags – it was one that he hadn't dragged his feet about – from the bathing suit store.

"I'm going to need more than a bikini," She replied as she started looking through what she had given him, putting half of it back.

"Funny, I don't think so," He replied, "We'll be in the hotel room, and on the beach – I mean, lingerie's nice, but it's not really necessary…"

"Shut up, right now, while you're ahead, and I still think it's cute," Olivia said, trying to decide between two tops that Fitz was still left holding, everything else she was getting back in her hand.

"You guys ready to go?" Georgia popped up at her shoulder, Stephen texting as he walked up behind her – Fitz and Olivia exchanged a look.

"Yeah," Olivia said, "Just help me decide quick?"

"The blue one, you never wear blue – it'll look great on you," Georgia said, and Olivia smiled as she put the other once back.

"Ok, we're ready."

"We're done?" Fitz looked like he could have jumped up and started doing cartwheels as long as it was going out of the store.

"I forget you're new to this," Stephen laughed at him as they headed to the registers, "Should've sat with me at the food court – it's a marathon, not a sprint - They shop themselves out, and then know exactly where to get us if they need us or want to leave."

Stephen, whose car they had taken from the restaurant, drove them all back to campus – and the couples went their separate ways. Fitz, complaining that he needed a nap, and Stephen laughing at him as Olivia led him by a very droopy hand towards her room. His shoes were off before he even really stepped through the door, and he kicked them the rest of the way into the room.

"You got out of months of that because your leg was screwed up," She reminded him as he laid down on her bed, and she went to putting things away, "You should be able to hand one shopping trip."

"Remuudien met o ooown etgeh," He mumbled into the pillow incomprehensively, and Olivia turned around, quirking an eyebrow as he rolled over onto his back stating defiantly, "You will never know what I just said."

He had closed his eyes by the time she made it over to his side, and she set her hand on his stomach. He smiled faintly in his mock-sleep.

"I'm sorry I tuckered you out," She smiled as she ran her hand up onto his chest, running flat circles back down in around his abdomen.

"Mmm," He said, eyes still closed – he seemed like he might fall asleep any second – she had him right where she wanted him.

She crawled up on the bed slowly, carefully, as not to disturb him. She laid down between him and the wall, letting the very tip of her nose tickle up to the very small part of his neck, near where the skin connected to his jaw go into his chin. She closed her eyes and inhaled, taking in as much of his scent as she could as she slipped her hand underneath his shirt. If at all possible, the lines of muscle definition were deeper, and she narrowed her gaze as he just sort of continued to lay there in his near asleep state.

"Baby, you smell so good," She said, as she finally gave up and rolled just enough to attach herself to his arm, her hand lost somewhere near his chest, under the fabric of his shirt.

She saw a small smile twitch across his facial features, and she just could help herself anymore. She pushed herself up enough to see, and put one hand and one leg on the other side of him. Hovering over him carefully, she saw him peek up at her, barely opening one eyelid, then he just let it close again. Damn, he was sexy, just lying there waiting for her to make a move – to do something. She knew that there was about a fifty-fifty shot that he was either waiting to see what she would do, or he was so out of it that he didn't really have the consciousness to really register what was about to happen. Either way, she paused for a moment, studying his gorgeous face for a minute.

Then she finally leaned down and kissed him, deeply – letting her tongue run circles around his much more relaxed one. He really was exhausted, which was going to make this all the more tongue rather feebily tried to keep up with her, and she teased it out, and into hers. She started to suck on it slowly, holding it in place with her own tongue underneath it. She kept it light, gentle, until she heard him start to moan – like his brain was starting to wake up. It was a deep, gravely, throaty groan that caught her slightly off guard. She had been expecting something a little sleepier, but apparently he was a little more awake than she thought – or she was just waking him up again. She ran her tongue up the bottom of his and back fully into her mouth – dropping his.

She pulled back and went up on her knees – it was very clear that his freshly aroused erection was fighting against his pants. For some reason – she assumed it had switched from sleepiness to pleasure – he kept his eyes closed as she looked down at him. His hair was a mess, and only in seeing the product of her hands did she even remember vaguely that she had been messing with it. She could remember the familiar feeling of his curls around her fingers, and she smiled as she went to unbuttoning his shirt.

It didn't take her very long, and the cooler air against his skin finally made him open up his beautiful eyes and look up at her. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, attempting a quick fix and he chuckled, leaning into the touch of her fingers to his scalp. Once she had finished with that she bent over him, leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips, once. As she was pulling away she felt his hand come up to the back of her neck, and smiled as her lips pressed back down onto his. An amazing feeling, which only lasted a second as he brought the kiss deeper.

"God, I love you," She breathed, as soon as they broke apart – and he smiled.

She then began kissing him down his chest, as she could feel him tugging on her shirt. She put her hands up over her head as she started in on his abs, and he pulled it up and off between kisses. She got down to the point where she was hitting her chin on his belt, and she stopped for a second to undo it. He sat up a little from where he had been lying down, enjoying the feeling of her kisses all over him, and she unzipped him. She looked up at him, daring him to stop her - which of course he wouldn't – as she pulled down both his boxers and pants to around his knees.

"Wait a second," It dawned on him as she shuffled back – kissing the tip of him, "Livy…"

"Relax, Babe," She said, and reached (but couldn't), attempting to push down on his shoulder, so he would lay back down – he did anyways.

She took him into her mouth, and the second she did she could hear him moaning – no wonder he liked doing this to her so much. His calls sent a quiver down her spine, and spread goose bumps all over her body as she swirled her tongue around him. She looked up just in time to see him grip the bed sheets, and she slid herself up, so that she just had her lips wrapped around his tip. She started flicking her tongue across the very top, and she could feel him almost ready.

"Livy," He barely managed to get out in a warning.

She felt his arms come up under hers and pull her off as she was releasing him herself. She landed on top of him, her face right up next to his, she kissed his cheek – then nipped at his ear and he smirked. He allowed her to nip around his neck as he unfastened her bra, and nearly chucked it across the room. He had one hand up cupping her breast, and the other hand was viciously attacking the button on her jeans, then they were off. She was surprised, because he usually let her panties on so that he could play with her a little more, but they were gone too.

He flipped them over so that she was lying on her back, and she got a clear look at his now throbbing, threatening to cause him to lose control. She knew it, and as he looked down at her, his eyes an intense fire as he leaned down and kissed her passionately, claiming her mouth as his as he thrusted himself right up into her. She threw her head back into the pillow, and she could almost feel the determination that she could see on his face – to make her scream before he did. He was successful.

"You didn't have to do that," He told her, as he collapsed beside her – she was still breathing heavily as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know," She replied, turning on her side as he took his shirt off the rest of the way, throwing it over her shoulders, "I wanted to – don't get used to it – but I wanted to."

"Ok," He replied, leaning in and kissing her, pulling her in closer to him, "I love you so much, Livy."

"Harrison gets back tomorrow night," Olivia told him, and he chuckled.

"Do we have to go to this comedian tonight?"

"We told Georgia we would."

"Right," Fitz said as she leaned up and kissed him, then peeked back at the clock, "We still have a couple minutes before we should get ready to go."

"Mmm," She hummed happily as she pressed his face into his bare chest, "I love you. You're amazing, by the away."

"Oh?" He asked, shifting them around so that she was lying on top of him, her head on his chest and the rest of her body falling between his legs.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that," She replied, kissing his chest, right above his heart – that was just starting to slow back down, and she look up at him, stroking his hair, "I was hard on you yesterday, and then I dragged you around today. But really, you're a fantastic boyfriend, Fitz. You're good-"

"Well, call it my ego, but I already got that from the way you moan with your head thro-"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Ouch."

"Oh, look who's got the jokes," She said, leaning up and kissing him.

"Sorry, go on," He told her, and she chuckled.

"I love you," She said simply, "You were so upset about what happened yesterday, and I just wanted to make sure you knew that I understood. I know what you were trying to do – and I appreciate it."

"You're thanking me?" He asked, giving her an adorably confused look, "That's what that was?"

"I'm not thanking you for lying," She was quick to clarify and he nodded, "I'm thanking you for caring that much – oh, I quit."

He started laughing, wrapping his arms around her, as he leaned down and kissed her softly – offering up his lips for a second before pulling them away.

"There's no reason you should be thanking me for loving you," He said, bringing them onto their sides and scooting down to be eye level with her, "And my first thought was to take you and run away somewhere – but I figured you wouldn't be ok with that."

"We'll do that this summer? Or at least a little bit of it?"

"Absolutely," He replied, leaning in and kissing her, "If you'd let me I'd take you and run now – even though there's no immediate reason to. Well, other than me having to go back to Boston Sunday night."

"Don't talk about it," She said, rolling out of bed – he chuckled sitting up, "C'mon, let's go."

She smiled as she walked Fitz across campus to the bar – that called itself a restaurant so that they could let all the college kids in. They were meeting Stephen and Georgia there – and by the time Olivia was leading Fitz (who was the only one in the group who didn't need a stamp that said he couldn't drink) in through the door they already had a table, towards the middle of the dimly lit room. Fitz pulled his chair closer over towards her, and put his arm around her back, padding the top of the chair for her with his arm as she leaned back.

"Comfy?" He asked as she looked over at him, and she smiled, "Because I'm gonna go get a beer."

"Ok," She replied, as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Want a soda or something?"

"Iced Tea," She said, and he nodded as he headed over towards the bar.

Stephen looked down at his watch, and Olivia checked her phone – it was nine'o'clock, their time. However, back on the East Coast, Abby was just getting out of work. She had had a rough week, and Olivia was planning on giving her a quick call once she got a minute – if Fitz would allow her. Nate was being an ass, as per usual, but her dad was drinking again. So, she wasn't entirely surprised when she Stephen got up an excused himself – Olivia rolled her eyes slightly. Then she felt bad, hoping Georgia didn't notice.

"Fitz is so cute with you," Georgia said, "You guys are adorable."

"Thanks," Olivia said, taken a little off guard.

"He's watching you from the bar," Georgia pointed out, and Olivia smiled, checking over his shoulder – his eyes were smoldering, and he was staring right at her across the room – she could feel her posture correcting itself.

"He's cute like that," Olivia said, and Georgia smiled.

"He treats you really well," Georgia said, "You can tell he loves you – like crazy."

"He does," Olivia smiled, "And it's definitely mutual."

"I know," She said, "I don't think Stephen feels that way about me. I mean, after three years…"

"Three years?" Olivia asked, she assumed they had only just started dating at the beginning of the year.

"Stephen's family only moved to North Carolina right after graduation," She told her, and Olivia nodded, "I mean, after three years I assume some things would slow down, we would relax – but now that I've been thinking about it, I don't think he ever really did."

Awkward. She tried to think quick, almost blind-sided. What was she supposed to say? She glanced over out the window, trying to spot Stephen . Who, during this whole thing she still liked, she usually felt bad for – but right now she hated him. He should be fielding this stuff, right? Not her, especially while she knew Stephen was standing outside talking to Abby on the phone. Luckily, before she absolutely had to say something in response, Fitz came back and set an iced tea down in front of her as he kissed the side of her head.

"They had raspberry," He warned her as he sat down, "I believe that is still your favorite – unless your tea preferences have changed and you didn't tell me."

"Raspberry's great," She said, turning her head to kiss him, "Thank you."

"No problem," He mumbled as she brushed her lips across his, "Where'd Stephen go?"


	11. The Unexpected

A/N: So, there's going to be a lot of chapters while they're on spring break…why? Because they're together, it's a week long, shit's going to go down, and did I mention they'll be in the same area of space, and I won't have to create reasons for them to be in the same state? Lol Enjoy :)

Distance Complications

Chapter Eleven: The Unexpected

Fitz was dying to see his Livy – particularly when the opportunity to be with her for just over a week without any reasons or responsibilities to take him away from her was so close that he could taste it. He had planned it out so that their planes would land at the airport at about the same time, so he would avoid what he was feeling now. But, his flight had landed early, and Olivia's had been delayed by some rain up by her. So, he was sitting near the baggage claim of LAX, his bags at his feet – just waiting for her. According to the baggage carousel, her plane had landed, because the bags were already assigned to one of the carousels. He took a deep breath, and looked up at the ceiling, willing her to get off the plane and across the airport faster.

He was looking over at entrance, just willing her to appear. He was looking for some time before she walked into the room, looking around for the right carousel. He couldn't help but look her up and down as she walked in his general direction, not seeing him. He got up and threw his backpack on his back, wheeling his suitcase behind him as he walked towards her – to cut her off on the way to the right one, which was now spouting out suitcases. He got up right next to her without noticing, and smirked as he wrapped his arms around her – effectively catching her.

She sputtered for a second before she realized what was going on, then smiled as she turned around to face him. He smiled down at her, tightening his arms around her as he leaned in and kissed her. Which she didn't refuse, and in fact was kissing him back. He was expecting to at least pout at him for scaring her, but apparently she wasn't going to just yet.

"How was your flight?" He asked, smirking still as she hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"You scared the living daylights out of me."

"Oh, c'mon," He smirked as they kept walking over so she could get her stuff, "You knew I was going to be waiting for you."

"True," She replied, as he hauled her suitcase off the belt for her – popping out the handle, there was no way he could get everything – and they were just going to a taxi, "So where do we go from here?"

"You, aren't going to worry about that," He told her as he helped the cabbie put the bags into the trunk, then opened the door for her, "Because this weekend? _This_ romantic weekend away? I am spoiling you. And you're gonna like it. We're not going to Boston or New York, so this is going to be considered my turf, when we're home with your family, it's your rules. This weekend, it's my rules."

"Baby…" She pouted as he climbed into the backseat next to her, shutting the door.

"No pouting, that's rule number one," He replied, leaning in and kissing her properly, the way she would have hit him for if he did it actually inside of the airport, "You know it's like my kryptonite."

"It's very effective," She teased, and he rolled his eyes.

"It gets you whatever you want," He replied as the taxi headed out to the closest marina – which he had told him to do while they were loading up the trunk, "Which you get already, so I don't really see its purpose – other than it tugging directly on my heart. Do you enjoy being able to see the power you have over me?"

"Sort of," She admitted, and he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.

"It's even more than you can see," He taunted her, and she smiled as the car stopped, "You have two choices from here."

"Oh I do?" She asked as they got out of the car, and the Cabbie started taking their stuff out.

"We can get to the island by boat, or by helicopter," He said, both were waiting right on the other side of the car, and he motioned over to each of them in turn, "I couldn't figure out which you'd like better – I know you're partial to boats, but I thought that might have changed. Plus, the chopper's much faster."

"I'm not allowed to complain?"

"Nope," He replied, pulling his sunglasses out of his backpack and putting them on top of his head, "Your choice."

She sighed.

"How many times am I going to get to ride in a helicopter?"

"Helicopter it is," He said, waving to the pilot, who gave them a thumbs up.

They got to the hotel, and he led her right in - almost bypassing check in. The guy at the desk handed him two room keys on the way by, and she chuckled as he led her onto the elevator. The doors closed, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing his nose against her temple. He could feel her shrink back, and was stopped from kissing her as the doors opened again, and she went to get out. He settled for brushing his lips across the side of her head as he took her hand and led her down the hall to the room.

"You've been here before?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"Nope," He said, unlocking the door, "I just ordered this room special."

"You did?" She asked, as he opened the door – nodding.

"Well, I didn't know it was this one particular," He said, as he opened the door, and watched her face as they stepped inside, "I requested that…"

Her jaw had dropped, possibly all the way to the floor as she was looking out on the view. They were high enough up so that it wouldn't be a problem of anyone seeing inside the room. It was a more traditional hotel room than he was used to, the bed and the bathroom – but that was ok for the weekend. The whole wall that was facing the outside was made of glass – a giant window that looked out over the coastline. Right up by the hotel was a beach, and they could see people about the size of ants down there, but once you looked off you could see nothing but the ocean and the rocky coastline.

"…the best view the hotel has to offer."

She was still apparently shocked into silence, and he chuckled as he brought the bags in. He slipped her backpack off over her shoulders, kissing the side of her neck as he did, and that seemed to start to get her out of her shock. He set her bag down over by the wardrobe, turning around just in time to catch her in his arms as she came at him.

"You ok?" He asked, leaning down and kissing the top of her head as she buried her face into his chest.

"You're real, right?" Olivia said, look up at him, a little wide-eyed – he couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was.

"Very," He replied, leaning down and pecking her on the lips very quickly, "I promise."

"Run away with me?" She teased, and he smiled, "Love me forever? Can we just not leave?"

"Yes, Yes, and no," He replied, "We have to leave, because I'm afraid you would lose interest in me very quickly if we were here that long…only me to keep you company."

"Not true," She said, sticking her unbelievably kissable lower lip out a little bit, but not in a full pout – he leaned down and kissed her.

He could have kissed her forever.

"You would miss Maya."

"I do miss My," She said and he nodded.

"See?"

"And my parents."

"I miss them too," He replied, and she smiled.

"But I love you," She said.

"You're acting awfully affectionate," He teased her, but he liked it, "You're going to have to let me take you away like this more often."

"Georgia was teasing me about this," She said, stepping out of his arms to go and get something from her bag – he just wanted to have her in his arms.

"Why's that?" He asked as he sat down on the foot of the bed to start to change from his Boston attire into something more suitable – pulling shorts and a short sleeved button up out of his bag.

Olivia turned back around just in time to see him pulling up his shorts, and she grinned. He chuckled as he buttoned himself in, and then reached for the shirt, standing up as he pulled it on. She stepped forward – putting her hands up on his chest, and he sighed heavily. She leaned the rest of the way in, and he could feel her lips press against his skin. It didn't matter where she was kissing, one over eager portion of him aside, it had nearly the same effect on him. He closed his eyes, and tried to keep himself in check as he felt her shift upward, and then her tongue started to flutter around his collar bone.

"Livy," He meant to breathe it out, but it came out much deeper, gravely, "We don't have…"

"Time?" She asked, looking up at him as he opened his eyes, "Baby, we have days."

"We have dinner reservations," He told her, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well," She said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, "Call them and tell them we'll be arriving a little late."

"I can't," He told her, taking the phone, and kissing her for her trouble, "I set it up with-."

"Ok," She said, buttoning his shirt up for him, leaving the top three undone, "You're lucky I'm starving."

He chuckled as he took her hand and led her out of the room.

"So why was Georgia making fun of you?" He asked as they hit the beach right out in front of the hotel, Olivia was looking every which way – trying to figure out what was going on.

"Because she thought that it was funny we were going for a romantic weekend," Olivia replied, "In fact my dad did too, according to Georgia only old married couples hoping to spice things up went away just for the weekend."

"It was purely for convenience," He said, and she nodded as he led her up the beach, "Besides, I'm going for never having to spice it up, I don't ever want us to get boring. Nor, do I think that's possible, for us Also, how did you phrase it when you told your father?"

"Well, I told him you were taking me to an island to fuck my brains out before we went home and had to at least somewhat sneak around him and mom."

"Excellent, so I'll be walking into the house to a shotgun barrel to my forehead, thanks for the heads up."

"No, I told him we were going sailing, and jet skiing, and we were going to go hiking, maybe hang around and see a show at the casino. I actually didn't mention a hotel or where we were actually staying at all."

"Good," He smiled, as they got to a different section of the beach – which was much more private than what they had walked by.

He stopped once they got to it. There was a blanket set out on the sand, complete with lit tiki-torches on each of the corners. He smiled, it was exactly what he had imagined when he was talking to hotel to set it up. There was a picnic basket set in the middle of the blanket. It was all set up just underneath a little bit of an overhanging tree – but not so much that there was any danger of said tree catching on fire. He looked over at her, kissing her cheek, as her jaw was nearly to the floor – or in this case sand - for the second time in an hour.

"You weren't kidding, when you said you were going to spoil me rotten."

"It's part of my defense strategy," He teased, then continued the joke, "If I spoil you beyond recognition, and you leave you'll come back because you'll be used to me treating you so well, and you'll never be able to accept anyone else. Or, at least that's the plan, how am I doing?"

"Fitz, I'm not going anywhere," She told him, turning to him and smiling, taking both his hands up in hers, "And I'm staying for you – not all this."

"That's very good to know," He said, kissing her softly, "Regardless, there's a three course meal in that picnic basket, and the sun will be gone in twenty to thirty minutes."

She looked out over the ocean, where the sun had long since started it's decent for the evening. The sky was almost pink and she just smiled. Everything he ever did for her was just fine because of that smile. He worked his ass off to make her happy, and he didn't even think twice about it. He loved doing this kind of stuff, he never would have thought he would – but then there he was. He was smiling down at a beautiful girl on a beach, and he had absolutely no regrets other than not finding her sooner. Other than not waiting for her like he should have. Like the guy she deserved.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked, and he laughed as he picked her up, in both arms.

"Absolutely not," He feigned seriousness, dropping slowly to his knees on the blanket, and lounging on with her in his arms, "We are going to sit here, and eat a nice romantic meal, and I'm not even going to so much as hold your hand."

He was laughing by the time he finished his sentence, and she had her hand up in the back of his hair. She was pulling him towards her, and he wasn't about to protest as he helped her bridge the unholy distance that was keeping their lips from touching. He had his mouth firmly around her lower lip, nipping, licking, sucking on it while she played around and attempted to get her tongue in there with his. He pulled away once his lips were read and swollen, and he didn't need a mirror to tell him so - hers were worse.

"I thought you were hungry," He said, letting her slip out of his arms.

"I am," She said, sitting up and he smiled as she started going through the basket.

It was late by the time they got back to the room, and Olivia went straight to the bedroom. She was exhausted, having had a full day of classes, tests, a rain delay on her flight, and eventually actually getting to the island. He decided that no matter how sweaty he was planning on getting that evening – whether he had to let Olivia nap for a few hours first or not - he wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't take a shower first. So, he walked her over to the bed, helped her undress, and tucked her in for safe keeping before heading back to sneak into the shower for a couple minutes.

When he got out, Olivia was asleep – which he had expected, and he dried off quickly before climbing in next to her. He pulled the covers up around them as he put his head over on her shoulder. His plans for the evening would probably just have to wait until the morning, which was fine with him, the jet lag starting to creep up on him as he wrapped himself around her under the covers. He ran his hand down from her ripcage to her hip, and he felt her body quiver in her sleep. He kissed just behind her ear neatly, hoping it would set her equilibrium back, and it seemed to as he cuddled up against her side and passed right out.

He woke up at about six, which wasn't nearly enough time for him to get some quality sleep – but his leg was killing him. He pulled himself a little away from Olivia so that he wouldn't wake her, and attempted to stretch it out. It helped momentarily – but then it came back, and it was stiff. He tried to rub it but it didn't really help, and so he rolled back over and kissed Olivia's cheek, her neck, nibbled on her ear – until she woke up.

"Huh?" She whispered in her sleep as she looked up at him.

"It's ok," He soothed her, kissing her quickly, and she let her eyes close, "I just wanted to wake you, because I know how much you hate waking up alone – my leg's killing me, I'm gonna go for a run to stretch it out. I just didn't want you to wake up and me not be here."

"Alright," She mumled – odds were she'd still be sleeping when he got back, she was out again by the time he was out of bed.

He threw on a pair of basketball shorts and an old gray t-shirt as he grabbed his iPhone, and earbuds from his bag. He set it onto Pandora as he was walking out into the hall, and headed down to the beach. He was limping just a little bit, and knew that it would be best to run in the sand – it would be a little more forgiving than the cement on the boardwalk. He headed out the same way as their picnic had been the night before, figuring that he'd run out there, maybe to the pier that he had spotted the night before a little further up, and then circle back. The sun wasn't quite high so high in the sky, and it was actually pretty chilly, so he wasn't too worried about being too sweaty to crawl back into bed with Olivia. Maybe once he got his leg straightened out they could spend the day there.

He was pounding down the beach to Springsteen, kicking up sand behind him. His leg was finally feeling better by the time he reached the end of the little fishing pier, and he stopped to take a breath as Bruce hit the chorus of Radio Nowhere. He stopped a minute and pulled his foot up to his ass, stretching his thigh out – and he felt the muscle starting to relax a little as he let it fall back down. He would stop and eat a banana for the potassium to relax his muscle a little more on the way back up to the room. There was a fruit basket at the front desk – he could probably grab one from there.

He was almost halfway back when his ringtone overcut the song that was playing. He stopped, taking a breath. It was probably Olivia not remembering him telling her where he was going. He pulled his phone out of the pocket on his shorts, and was surprised to not recognize the number. He pulled his headphones out of the thing and slung them over his shoulders as he went to answer it – assuming it was then something to do with work – except they were supposed to know not to call him for the weekend.

"Hello?" He answered hesitantly.

"Fitz," He heard a shrill voice, that he had been hoping never to hear again, "Good, you're up. Well, it's almost ten. But what're you doing today? Because I have to go to this thing…"

"I'm not in Boston," He told her, trying to figure out how she had gotten this number – he hadn't even talked to Peter lately, or since he had gotten the new number, "I'm away with Liv for the weekend, then we're going to be at her parents for the rest of the week."

"Oh, well I've been trying to get you for like a week and a half," She said, try two full weeks, "So I finally called Peter, and he didn't have the new number for you – I ended up calling your dad."

"Yeah, my phone had an accident with the toilet," He told her, without blinking, "The phone company made me get a new number."

"Oh, well they're always pains in asses," She said, and he rolled his eyes – anger, so much anger, "Well, when you get back you need to come with me to this new bagel shop -"

"Bagels aren't really my thing," He said, taking a deep breath, he had to phrase this just right, "Liv loves 'em though, what's the name of it so I can bring her there next time she's up to visit?"

He heard her freeze.

"Listen, Mel," Fitz said, "I don't think you and I are really going to be hanging out anytime soon."

"Oh," She said.

"Yeah, I've got my hands full with school, and work, and flying to California to be with Liv as much as a I can…"

"OH?"

"Yeah, it's easier for me to go and see her than the other way around," He said – hoping that this would deter her, "She's really great, I've finally found something great, you know? Fantastic, perfect."

"That's great, honey."

"I love her so – oh she's waking up, I have to go."

He hung up, taking a breath as he kicked the sand. His parents? Really? It was the first full day of their vacation, and it was ruined. Because he was going to have to go back and tell her that Mellie called, and then she was going to be upset. He was upset, he didn't want this. He wanted to just be with Olivia, have a happy weekend together, and not worry about all that bullshit. He was dialing his father before he could even see straight from the anger that was rising up inside of him.

"Fitz?" Big Jerry answered, "I thought you were goofing off this weekend."

"I am, I just got a call from Mellie," Fitz told him, falling to a sitting position in the sand.

"Oh, how's she doing?"

"I'm assuming fine," Fitz said, "That's not the point, though. I changed my number so she would stop calling, but I suspect you already knew that. So, why did you give her my new one?"

"Because she called me and asked for it," Fitz could have punched the sand – Fitz did punch the sand.

"Dad, I changed it for a reason, I don't want her calling me," He said, and his father laughed.

"She has a crush on you, she's always had a crush on you," He said, and Fitz cringed a little bit, "She's probably just getting worried because it seems like you're getting serious about this Olivia girl you've been hanging around with."

"I am serioius about her," Fitz replied, "And Mellie calling me eighty times a day upsets her – it upsets me. That's why I changed it."

"Well now, you're not honestly serious about her, are you Fitz?"

"Yes, I am," He said.

"Well that's all the more reason I gave her your number back, it was mean to change it," He said, "She's getting worried that you're settling down with this girl – we all are. The public is starting to think that you two are going to end up married."

"What? What do any of you care?" He said, taking a deep breath, "It's not like I was ever going to even go after Mel for an hour, never mind anything real. I love Olivia, I'm settling down with her – _for _her, really. I don't know how she feels about marriage, and it's a little early to think about, but I'd be lying if I didn't say I'm very aware of every jewelry store's ring section-"

"Cut the shit, Fitz," He said, "This is not how this is going down. You have your thing with this girl and end it."

"I'm not ever going to be ending it, that's just the thing," He said, his voice starting to get louder as if then maybe his father would hear him, "Again, why the hell does anyone even…"

He stopped mid-sentence. It made perfect sense, actually. He was the heir to about eighty percent of the company, while Mellie and Peter were the other twenty percent. They had been pushed together since infancy, Peter and him always hanging out – Peter used to drag race down the dirt road with him, Mellie would watch. He always just thought that she was being annoying, tagging along, what little sisters did to their brothers. She had never known personal space boundaries around him, and looking back it was almost encouraged. Then, when he has started sleeping around she started to disappear. Peter and him still hung out because he made it happen but…

"It was always the plan, Fitz," Big Jerry said, sounding tired, like Fitz was a chore to him, "Once you'd calmed down and tamed up, that you'd marry Mellie – the company would come together, Peter'd give up his share, and you the 'poster-boy' as you call yourself would be the owner."

"No," Fitz said, his heart in his gut, "Dad, that's not happening. I love Olivia, she's the one who tamed me. I can't even…this is insane, and it is not happening."

"If you don't he'll sell off his portion of the company, we'll never be able to…"

He hung up, and shut off his phone, throwing it into the sand with some force. It landed in a crash of sand flying up a few feet away.


	12. My Baby

Distance Complications

Chapter Twelve: _My_ Baby

Olivia rolled over in bed to the sound of the door opening , and she was a little confused, having woken up alone with someone walking in. It took her a second to get aware of what was going on, but had her wits about her as she watched Fitz walk back into the hotel room. She watched him undress, peeking over the edge of the comforter as he stripped down and just sort of let his clothes fall onto the floor. That wasn't like him, usually he would at least pile them or something – put them on the wardrobe, or in with the dirty clothes. Something. She furrowed her brow - a little confused - as he crawled in next to her. He was all curled up like an animal that had been mortally wounded somewhere around their gut, and his head was barely on his pillow. She glance over at the clock and it was almost seven thirty, that was a long run for him to do as a stretch.

"Baby," She said, reaching out and putting her hand on the side of his face - her fingertips into the edge of his hair, "Are you ok? Were you running this whole time? Is it your leg, is it still hurting you?"

"No," He replied as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly.

"No to what?"

"All of the above," He replied, as she held him in her arms, and he snuggled his forehead into the side of her neck.

"Baby," She said sympathetically, stroking his hair and down the back of his neck, "Well where were you? What happened?"

"I was sitting down in the lobby for a little while," He replied, peeling his face off of her shoulder, "I knew I'd wake you up when I came back in, and I wasn't willing to do that just yet."

"You're always waking me up," She smiled a little bit as pressed his forehead to hers, "As soon as you're up you're nudging me."

"Yeah," He replied, nodding.

He was trying to keep himself from looking into her eyes – and he wasn't really being all that clever about it either. When his forehead was pressed up against hers, his eyes were closed, and when he pulled away he seemed to find her shoulder very interesting. Between that and the way that he was holding her, like a little kid hanging onto his teddy bear, with a death grip that the jaws of life would not be able to loosen. She knew something was up with him. He had certain tells, and right then they were all flashing red, and someone who didn't even know him at all would know something was wrong – never mind her. She could practically tell what he was thinking most of the time, she knew him too well, and could read him like a book almost every day of the week.

"Baby," She said, putting a hand on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her – right in the eyes, his were sad, "What happened? What's the matter?"

"I just wanted a weekend to make you happy," He mumbled, "And now – can I wait on telling you?"

"Fitz.."

"I know, I promised no lying, no hiding things from you," He said, "But I want you to have a good weekend and not worry about anything. It's stupid, it's not something that's really going to happen, and it's something – it's going to effect us – but I promise it's not going to change anything important. I won't let it."

He was rambling, and his rambling might have made sense if she knew what he was talking about.

"Baby."

"…I love you so much, and I'm sorry that it's even something I'm going to have to tell you…"

"Baby."

"And – what if we just ran away together? I know you were joking about it when you said it yesterday, but we could go, really. We'd be happy, and it'd be peaceful…"

It was clear that just talking to him was not going to get his mid to stop spinning nad his mouth to stop moving. She pressed her lips to his, cutting him off mid-ramble. He seemed a little resistant as she started to play with his lower lip, trying to get him to lower it for her. Her hand was on his jaw, keeping his face within her reach without any problem, and he eventually let it fall. She wrapped her other arm up around his neck as she explored his mouth her tongue, while his very cautiously took a swing or two at hers. Her hand slipped down the side of his neck, down his side, and over so that she could grab his ass as she kissed him. By the time she pulled away he was quiet.

"Baby, what happened?" She asked him again, "What has you so upset?"

"Please, can I tell you on the plane back to your parents?"

"Are you dying?"

"No."

"Ok, then I can probably handle anything else."

"That's not the point," He said, "I don't want it to upset you for the weekend – it's going to hurt you."

"But if you don't tell me then I'll know something bad's coming – and it'll ruin the weekend anyways," She told him, "But it you just tell me, it would be better because then at least I'll know."

"I love you, and I don't want you to worry about this."

"…But you know I will anyways."

"Yeah," He gave her a sad smile, "Just remember that I love you, and that nothing in the world would ever be able to rip me away from you. Unless of course you decide you don't want me, because that's the only way I'm going anywhere – and even then, I probably won't."

"Noted," She said, "And I don't think that's ever going to happen."

He gave her a look like 'You might change your mind', which scared her. He seemed to realize this, and gave her a quick reassuring squeeze, and kissed her forehead.

"Mellie called, while I was running," He told her, and she tried to keep her face from falling, but she knew it would anyways, "She figured out that I had changed my number – and I would have ignored it if I had known who it was."

"What'd she want?"

"She wanted to hang out, same as always," He said, "But I told her that I'm away with you, and I'm not going to have time to hang out with her –implying forever – because I'm busy with work and school, and being with you as much as possible."

"I bet she loved that," Olivia rolled her eyes, and Fitz tried to chuckle.

"I don't know, and I don't care how she felt about it," He said, "I was trying to get the message across without just telling her off – but if she calls again…"

"I'm answering it," She said without a second thought, surprising herself – but saying it with enough force so that he just nodded.

"Ok," He said, "Fair enough…"

"That's not it though, is it?" She asked him, and he shook his head.

"I called my dad, because that's where she got the number – to ah, tell him off for doing that," He said, and Olivia nodded, he sighed, "He gave it to her purposely trying to help her."

"What?" Olivia was thoroughly confused, "I thought your dad liked me."

"He does, or at least as much as he can like a person, as he's fucking satan," Fitz told her, taking a deep breath, "He likes money, and power more."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, she could tell that he in no way wanted to spell it out for her, but she was going to make him.

He sighed.

"There's apparently this deal – I don't know how long it's been around, and I don't care," He said, "It's stupid, it's ridiculous, and it's not going to happen."

"Tell me."

"The deal is, that I marry Mellie, and the whole company transfers to our family," He said, "The way it's set up is so that you don't technically have control legally unless you have ninety percent of the company. David – their dad – isn't in idiot, he knows my father's a snake, so it's the only way that he would go in with him on it. My father's been buying him out little by little over the years – but he's still clinging to twenty percent to give or leave Peter and Mellie ten percent each."

"And if you marry Mellie…"

"I got ninety percent, and I'm my dad's sock puppet until he dies," He said, and Olivia nodded.

"Fitz…"

"It was never something I was privy to, Liv," He told her, sighing, "If I had been I would have handled it years and years ago. I promise you, it's not something I want you worrying about. I'm in love with you – and I will walk away from all of it long, long before I give you up."

"Why is this becoming a thing now?" She asked, even though she knew the answer, "What did you say to your dad?"

"You, Livy," He told her, "They're worried I'm going to elope with you or something – that I'm in love with you. Which I confirmed, and that I might settle down with you, instead. Which I fully confirmed. And before I threw my phone in the sand and sat in the lobby for an hour trying to figure out how I was going to explain it to you? That I love you, that my intentions with you are pretty standard – one day hopefully including a big church, kids, and you. Then told him that there was no way that this ridiculous plan was happening, and hung up."

"That's not going to be the end of that conversation," Olivia told him, and he nodded.

"Oh, yes it is," He said, firmly as he leaned in and kissed her, "I love you – I'm not going to budge on this. It's ridiculous to me to even think about. Marry Mellie? I'd rather shoot myself first – actually I would shoot myself first."

"Fitz," She called him back, and he looked up at her.

"What? I will."

"If you thought it could be dismissed so easily then why were you sitting in the lobby for an hour?"

"Because dad's not going to let me dismiss it so quickly," He told her, pulling her into his chest – which she allowed without any sort of thought, "If I'm going to be with you – he's going to put us through hell. Both of us. And I'm gonna fight, but it's not going to amount to anything if you're not willing to fight with me. Because he'll get between us. I can put us away, I can get us somewhere out of his reach, but it'll still be able to get between us. It's not going to be any easy win, but we can do it. I know it's not what you signed on for…"

"Fitz," She stopped him, catching his face in her hands, "I am in this. I'm not leaving – for any reason – we'll fix this. You don't have to worry about me running off when it starts looking tough. That might have been the case in the beginning – but not now."

"That's all I needed to know," He replied, leaning in and kissing her.

"I trust you, you know," She said, and he smiled, "I stopped worrying about you being a cheater months ago – and it only irritates me this whole thing with Mellie…"

"Because it's completely understandably upsetting," He finished for her, and she smiled, "I would not have as much composure if some guy was always calling you like that."

"Well, don't speak so quickly," She told him, rolling over onto her back, and he rolled with her, "Wait until after she calls next."

"My phone's off," He told her, leaning in and kissing her, "And there's no need for my phone to turn back on, until Monday night – because that's when I told work they could call me again with any questions or whatever. Because, I'm here with you- and you're the only person I want to be hearing from this weekend, and you don't have to call me. We'll start handling anything else after this weekend."

"Ok," She said, swallowing as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Ok, c'mon," He said, kneeling up in bed, "I was planning on today being our 'we're never leaving the bed, slash shower, slash room' but that mood's totally killed – so c'mon."

"Where are we going?" She laughed and he chuckled.

"Does it matter? Out of this room," He said, "Maybe once we get back it'll be better."

"I don't know that it's totally killed," She said, standing up with a sheet, but then letting it slowly slip off of her onto the floor.

"Oh?" He smirked as she walked slowly up to him, curling her leg around his as she put her arms around his neck, and he smiled.

"The way I see it, I can think of many reasons why we should stay in bed all day, or at least til dinner."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" He asked.

"Well one, is that the paparazzi know we're here, and got pictures of us coming back last night."

"They did?"

"The second, is the fact that you have a hickey on your neck the size of a quarter," She said, and he narrowed his gaze at her.

"I do?" He replied and put her finger up on the discolored flesh, covering it completely with three of her fingers.

"From last night, on the blanket," She said, and he nodded, "It's still red. I could probably cover it up, if you really still want to go out."

"If they caught me running, they've already seen it anyways," He said, and she nodded.

"Luckily, my parents don't Google you."

"Why?"

"Because the last time that they did it came up with pictures of you from…pre-me days."

"Gotcha," He said, leaning in.

"They don't like thinking about their angel-boy Fitz like that."

"Angel-boy? Whatever gave them that impression?" He asked, kissing her softly, in her opinion answering his own question, "But seriously, Livy – with that many things your parents being brought up in conversation. I had to talk to Mellie like an hour ago on the phone, I don't think I'll be able to recover from that mentally for at least a couple more hours. Talk about – ah – mood – killers. "

"You're cute," She said, brushing her thigh up against him.

"Seriously, Liv," He said as she pulled him back towards the bed, "How can you expect me to be able to get it up -"

She was almost chuckling as she leaned up, cutting him off with a kiss for the second time that morning. She had taken him a little by surprise, so she wasn't met with the brick wall that she had been earlier. Plus, there was the fact that he was a little more relaxed. She smiled against his lips as she took his hand, still hanging off his neck but by one arm as she brought it up to her face. He groaned a little as she pried her lips from his to slip it right into her mouth. She sucked on it, hard – then lapped her tongue around it enough to get some saliva on it, then trailed his whole hand down her neck, and over her shoulder. So that he could feel the goose bumps rising on her skin as he brushed over it.

"Fitz," She moaned in his ear, before giving him back her mouth, which he went back to ravishing with his.

She kept hold of his hand as she backed him up against the wall. She brushed his fingers over her rapidly hardening nipple, slow - and softly enough so that he could feel everything, then the smooth skin of her breast again, before trailing him down further. He kept her lips entertained as she did so, and she put his hand between her thighs, far enough down so that he couldn't try anything just yet, and squeezed her thighs together, trapping it.

"You think about me, baby," She said, pulling away as she released his hand, looking up into his eyes, he was panting as he leaned against the wall, "But I think I made my point."

She put her right arm back up around his neck, as her left hand slipped down between them and stoked is now large erection that was just begging for attention. He tipped his head back as she kissed the hickey on the side of his neck apologetically. Then she switched to the other side, and started to nip at his jaw, lightly. Not trying to give him a matching one – make him look like Frankenstein, but it was tempting for about a second.

"Well, I stand corrected," He teased her, lifting her up, in both arms, purposefully rubbing the side of her ass against himself.

"Uh, uh," She said, and he gave her a puzzled look as he set her back down.

She then very softly, lulling him into a false sense of security, wrapped her arms around his hips, putting her hands on his ass and pressing his erection into her stomach. She looked up at him, and smiled at the fact that he was almost a full foot taller than her as he leaned down to kiss her, moaning as she moved her body – his hands loose on her sides. Just as he did so, she dropped his ass, and used all her strength to topple him backwards onto the bed. It worked, a little to her surprise, and he looked up at her – just as surprised as she was.

"I was waiting for it, but I didn't think you'd actually manage it," He teased her as she climbed on top of him, pinning him to the bed as best she could.

She leaned in and kissed him. She pressed her lips to his, and then baited him with her tongue before pulling away – purposefully leaving it unfinished as she sat up. She had him straddled on the bed, and his hands were pushing up on her thighs, he was trying to reposition her – but that wasn't happening. She leaned over slowly, letting her breasts very carefully press into his chest as she went up and nipped at his ear.

"Did you want something, baby?" She breathed into his ear, before slowly blowing cool air into it, "Because I was planning on riding you for a little while…"

"Oh?" He said, as she felt his hand slip between her thighs, "We're having jealous, angry, 'bitch, he's mine sex'?"

"Maybe," She giggled a little in his ear, "Mixed with a little bit of I love him, he's absolutely gorgeous, I haven't had him in two weeks, I was too tired last night – I want him so bad I'm in pain sex."

"Can we also make it I love my girlfriend I'll never let anything stupid my family thinks, says or does, hurt her if I can help it, sex?"

"That might have to go into round two," She said, smiling as she leaned down and kissed him, "With why am I cursed with such an amazing boyfriend sex?"

"Can we stop talking now?" He asked, and she leaned in and kissed him again, "Sorry, but _you_ on top of _me_, _naked_, talking about _sex_…"

She had heard about enough as she kissed his jaw – which gave him the cue to stop talking. She kissed down the side of his neck, down to his shoulder. Then, right down the middle of his chest and abdomen. She paused once she got down to where she was very carefully avoiding his now very painful looking arousal. She had been planning on teasing him a bit more, but once she realized what was going on, she decided against it. She wasn't entirely sure that he would last much longer if she really got into it. He was in just as much pain about it as she was. They missed each other, the physical portion of their relationship. The closeness, the feeling of it – the way their bodies now just ached for each other. All feelings were exasperated by being so far apart, literally – geographically.

"Mmm, baby," She said, kissing back up his front and right up to his lips.

"I love you, Livy," He told her, as she lifted her hips up, and he helped guide her down onto him.

She moaned as the feeling of him filling her, so completely, ran through her. His hips bucked up in anticipation, and she smirked down at him. He gave her a look, then just wrapped his arms around her, leaning up and holding her as their bodies readjusted, mostly her's. She felt his lips on the side of her neck, and she turned her head to kiss him as he scooted up so that he was propped up on pillows, so that he could continue to hold her – at leas loosely.

She started to bounce her hips against his, moaning into his neck. She felt him tense up after a very short while. She was close, but not nearly as close as she could feel that he was. He kissed her breast, and went up in a trail up the side of her neck. Nipping at her ear, he took a deep rattling breath. Which, was an incredible turn on as he started letting his hips go faster, causing her to ride him harder as he breathed heavily in her ear.

"Come for me, Livy," His voice was firm, but deep, raspy, graveling, and filled with sex, "I need to see you come for me."

"Ah, Fitz," She breathed, and he flipped them over, pulling out for almost a full second before thrusting back into her.

"Livy," He breathed, in her ear as he settled into a quick pace, "Come. For. Me."

She could feel his hips running into her's hard with each word. The combination of his voice, and the feeling of him moving inside her, as she felt him starting to go. And that was it, she felt her walls close in around him. A little bit late, but still absolutely perfect. She felt her eyes roll back, and within seconds she felt Fitz's arms wrap tight around her as she rode out the rest of her bout of ecstasy. She started to come to, and she leaned up and kissed him, passionately.

"What was that for?" He asked her.

"For being so god-damned sexy," She replied, and he gave her a small smile, "I might have to require you to talk more when you've got that 'I've got sex dripping of my words', and then the way your eyes go all intense."

"You liked that, huh?" He chuckled as she snuggled up on his chest, pressing her whole body right up against his – where they fit together so perfectly, as always.

She smiled as she pulled her face out of his chest to look up at him.

"I love you," She told him, and he smiled as she pulled him closer to herself, "My baby."

"Always," He whispered into her hair, and she pressed the side of her cheek to his chest.

"We're going to be facing a dragon, huh?"

"It will definitely have a David and Goliath feel to it," Fitz replied, his hand running over the side of her hair, soothing her, "You might have to get used to a little less lavish lifestyle for a while, but I don't care if I end up sleeping in a box on the side of the street – I'm never going to let them take you away from me, Livy."


	13. FirstWorldProblems

A/N: So, enjoy the chapter… I'm forcing myself not to post any more stories until these three are done, but that doesn't mean I haven't started thinking about them… enjoy :)

Distance Complications

Chapter Thirteen: #FirstWorldProblems

"Baby, come back to bed," Olivia called from bed as Fitz got up to go to the bathroom Sunday night.

"We can't show up at your parents completely exhausted tomorrow," He said, "They think we're relaxing right now."

"They're hoping," Olivia replied, as he splashed some water on his face and she appeared in the doorway, "Mom's probably trying to think about anything else."

"What do you mean?"

He turned around and saw her there, leaning in the doorway. She had pulled out yet another piece of clothing, that could barely be considered clothing and put it on. His mind was just about starting to turn into mush as he glanced up and down. He could feel the blood draining from one head to the other. This one was almost pure white, and it was like a nightie – but he didn't like that name. It sounded like something his grandmother would have worn –and this definitely wasn't something like that. The fabric was soft and sheer – perfectly see through so that he could see every curve underneath without a problem. It had tiny little spaghetti straps, and only went to the very top of her thighs.

"Well," She said, walking over to him, pulled his chin up, "Eyes up here."

"I would apologize, but I'm pretty sure that's the point of wearing that," He said, "Where do you keep bringing these things out of?"

"I told you I had a stockpile, I see them and all I can think of it the look on your face that'll be there when you see them on me. I like spoiling you," She replied, and he smiled, "But you asked me a question – do you remember what it was?"

This was a test – and he didn't know if he'd fare better if he passed or failed.

"Ahhhh," He remembered, but he figured it would be best to go for somewhere in the middle – look like he was trying really hard to remember, "Oh, your mom?"

"She found my birth control pills," Olivia filled him in, and he nodded.

"Seriously? How have you not mentioned that before? What'd she say?" He asked, she wanted to talk a little bit, which was fine.

But, if he was going to manage just talking to her he had to have her at least pretty close to him – he hugged her tight enough so that all he could see was her face as she looked up at him. He wasn't sure if it was worse or better, seeing as he could feel her body right up against his completely nude one. He took a deep breath and kissed her softly. If she was going to effect his thinking capacity this much – it was only fair that she was a little incapacitated too.

"Not much, she just figured out we were sleeping together," Olivia replied, "She wasn't going to tell dad – I hope she didn't."

"I'm sure he's got his own assumptions," Fitz replied, leaning in and kissing her again, "Anything else I should know before we go and see your family?"

"I was just telling you because it doesn't matter how tired we show up tomorrow," She replied, running her hands from the sides of his thighs up to the bottom of his ribcage, "Besides, they're expecting us to be tired – we have a long flight."

"True," He said, pressing his forehead to hers with a smile on his face.

"So c'mon, pretty boy," She teased him, putting him with her arms around his neck back towards the bed.

"Ok," He replied, long having given up trying to figure out what she meant by that, "Any requests of your slave, mia vita?

"Baby, make me scream," She breathed in his ear as he picked her up and set her down on the bed.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked, smirking as he kissed her again – picking up her hand.

"It might be," She replied, through hooded eyes.

He dragged her hand down from his shoulder to his very attention seeking arousal. She wrapped her hand around it, and he leaned in and kissed her, one hand on the side of her face, the other clearing her hair from it to keep it completely unobstructed from him. He groaned as she started to stroke him, long, and careful – her fingertips going from base to tip. He felt himself growing even harder than he thought was possible – but he took it in stride.

"Livy," He said, catching her watching her hand – and she looked up into his eyes, "Lay down."

"Like this?" She teased him, lying down with her arms already up over her head.

"Take that off, before I end up ripping it off," He smirked, and she smiled – but he could see the little bit of shock on her face.

"And if I want you to rip it off?"

She had barely finished the thought and he had taken it by the neckline - with his teeth. He tugged on it until it ripped along the seam on the side, then used his hand to rip it off the rest of the way and threw it over to join their clothes that they had discarded hours ago, and the small heap of lingerie that he had already taken off of her that evening.

He went right at her breasts, they had a rule that with going to see her parents so close, necks were out. The mark on the side of his neck was almost completely invisible unless you were looking for it. It was just the areas that they would necessarily see that were off limits. He nipped and kissed and had her writhing underneath him before he even started to lower himself, leaving one sloppy, wet, passionate kiss right over her racing heart before he kissed in zig zags down her stomach towards her thighs.

He flipped the tip of his tongue over her soft bundle of nerves before he pressed his tongue flat against the very inside of her thigh – but still on the inside of her thigh. He grazed his teeth against her skin, once, twice. Her skin tasted like nothing else he had ever tasted, and he grabbed a portion of it in his mouth – sucking on it, hard. Not being shy/ He could hear her calling to him, her hand buried in the back of his hair. She was trying to pull his attention away from her thigh – but he disagreed. He put his hand over her's on the back of his head, he didn't pay nearly enough attention to her other aspects.

"Shhh," He breathed, stroking her hand until she relaxed a little bit as his breath went over her thigh.

"Fitz," She was out of breath, he knew he was teasing her a little bit more than he should.

"I'll get there," He replied, turning his hand and kissing her clit, bringing it into his mouth for a second before releasing it.

"God, baby."

"You're so impatient," He chuckled as he brought himself up, massaging her thigh – where he already knew he left a mark with his thumb, "I could lay here and worship your body for the rest of my life. Actually, I think I will if you don't mind."

"Good," She said, and he could feel her reach down in between them – and grab hold of him, right where he was positioned at her entrance, "So you don't have to do it all tonight."

He smirked, and she started massaging him. He was definitely getting her point to hurry up, and he grabbed her hand and brought it up above her head, trapping her as he ran his tip around her, and she pleaded with him. He leaned down and kissed her at the exact moment that he rammed his hips right up against hers. He could feel her around him, and he almost couldn't bare it. He thrusted himself in and out of her, hard – until he could hear her screaming out his name as her world shattered around her – bringing him with her.

"I don't want to leave tomorrow morning," He whispered as he gathered her up in his arms, holding her together against him.

"We have a little bit of a plan," She replied, and he nodded.

"What if we just got married?" He asked, and she gave him a dirty look.

"Fitz…"

"No think about it, what would they be able to do?" He asked, "We would be together, and it's not like by selling the shares in the company David will be doing anything productive. The whole set up's null and void if he sells them They can only be inherited or sold to Mellie or Peter."

"Fitz," Olivia breathed, reaching up and covering his mouth, "I don't want to think about it right now. We can't get married – that's insane. They'll just cut you off."

They would be fine if they cut him off – but he didn't say anything. They wouldn't have his trust fund, because he didn't get that until he turned twenety-five, they had changed it when he was globetrotting for parties. He did however have a pretty hefty bank account that would let them settle down in a normal neighborhood. He had a little bit of a nest-egg. He had been on the payroll since he was fourteen, and he hadn't touched his own money during any sort of phase. He could probably get them a nice two bedroom house and a picket fence no problem. That wasn't the point.

"If they cut me off their whole plan is down in a shit hole," He replied, "They can't just give it all back to me if I agree to it. This isn't me drinking myself into a diseased coma and coming back all put together. They'd need an excuse to give it back to me – something they can tell the public about."

It was hard for Fitz, trying to act like there was so little that was wrong for the whole weekend. The best way to go about it was to just not think about it, but he was always thinking about it. Trying to figure out He was trying to go with Olivia's notion to just think about her, and that worked while they were parasailing, jet skiing, and hanging around on the island.

It didn't work when they were sitting at the helicopter launch pad waiting to be taken back to the mainland. He took a deep breath as he rewrapped his arm around her tight. He would lay low – he wanted to be able to keep working at the company that he was being groomed for. There had to be something that they could do. He knew that David would never just sell the shares over. That's why they needed the marriage, literally using him and Mellie as part of a business deal. He leaned over and kissed Olivia's head. He knew she was worried about it too.

"Hey, it's going to be ok," He said, leaning in and kissing her softly, "I promise, Liv."

"Are you convincing me, or yourself?"

"A little bit of both," He admitted as the chopper landed, and he led her over towards it.

"It needs to be you," She said, and he furrowed his brow.

"What?"

"Nothing," She replied.

He tried to get it out of her the whole way back to North Carolina, but she wouldn't budge. He didn't blame her either. He eventually started to let it go, and let her get some sleep on the second half of the flight across the country. She fell asleep on his shoulder, his arms wrapped pretty nicely around her. He must have fallen asleep somewhere around the middle of the country too, because within a few minutes of her falling asleep the next thing he was aware of was waking up to the fasten seatbelts announcement, with his cheek firmly pressed into the top of her head.

"Wake up, babe," She said, and he chuckled as he sat up, and reached for his seat belt.

"What time is it?" He asked, and she looked down at his watch, which he had already adjusted for Eastern Time when they got on the plane.

"It's almost two," She replied as the plane was about to land, and she dropped his wrist as it started taxing them over to the airport from the runway.

He went quiet, and just followed Olivia through the airport to get all their things. She called her parents, who were picking them up outside the baggage claim door. He leaned in and kissed her once she hung up.

"Who knows when I'll get my next chance?" He teased her as they waited for thebags, and he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Son," He heard the Admiral's always terrifying voice as Fitz whipped around, "I thought I'd come in and help with the bags."

"Admiral, you said you wouldn't scare him," Olivia protested, and he shrugged as Fitz got his bearings again.

"It's fine," Fitz said, putting a casual, easy going smile on his face – he loved her family.

"You kids have fun?" The Admiral asked as he took Olivia's bags for Fitz, and they headed out towards the car.

"We did," Olivia answered – she knew him enough to know that he wouldn't be able to answer that properly with the last eighteen hours running in his head.

"That's great."

"Livy, did you want to hold this up with you?" Fitz asked, holding onto her backpack as he loaded everything else into the back and she gave her father a proper hug."

"Ah, yeah, babe," She replied, and the Admiral's ears perked up.

"Livy and Babe?" He teased them as he opened the door for Olivia, and Fitz got into the back by himself, "You go off to college, we leave you kids alone for a couple months- you come back and it's babe? How about you, _Babe_, anything new, anything exciting?"

Fitz chuckled.

"No, not really," He replied, "Just trying to finish up school."

School, both Fitz's and Olivia's kept the conversation rolling until they got to the house. Maya, as they had been told had wanted to have been picked up from school to go and get them – but he hadn't allowed it. He told them how much Maya had missed them, and it was funny because with the looks Olivia was giving him – it was clear that the Admiral was also trying to say he missed them too.

"You guys wouldn't want to go pick Maya up, would you?"

"I think we're going to need naps," Olivia said, "I think we're pretty wiped out."

"I'll get her," Fitz spoke up, as they climbed out of the car, and Mrs. Pope came out of the house, "I slept pretty well on the plane."

"Nonsense," She said as Fitz pulled the stuff out of the trunk – so the Admiral could go back to work, "I'll get her. C'mere both of you."

The Admiral backed slowly out of the driveway as Mrs. Pope began her usual fuss over the two of them, and giving them each multiple hugs.

"Fitz, honey," She said as she gave Olivia her second hug and they started loading themselves up with the bags, "I'm making your favorite tonight."

"My first spring break back from college, and he gets his favorite the first night?" Olivia was surprised, but was playing it off as teasing her mother.

"He has an easier favorite," Mrs. Pope chuckled, "Go, put your things in your rooms and I'll go get Maya."

Fitz lugged most of the stuff up the stairs, and left it on the landing so that Olivia could bring her stuff into her room. He walked into his, and smiled. He had ended up leaving a lot of his stuff there – and he was just happy to be back. It was kind of funny to him how quickly this place had become home while his parents homes, and everywhere they had lived never really had. That was probably because Olivia was here, and two parents, even though (Thank God) they weren't his, actually seemed to care about him. He put his stuff away like he was staying for a month, and then sat down on his bed, his phone in his hand.

He had to turn it back on, right? He took a deep breath and did so. Then smiled in surprise as no missed calls or text messages that he might dread popped up. He had one or two from a clueless guy in the New York Office, who he'd call back later – but none from his father, and none from Mellie either. He smiled as he slipped it into his pocket, and headed down the hall. He loved Olivia's room – it fit her so perfectly, and she was pretty vengefully putting away her stuff.

"Any missed calls?" She asked, as she spotted him leaning in her door way.

"No," He said, walking into the room and giving her one quick, sweet kiss, "None that would interest you anyways."

"Good," She seemed to brighten up a little, but she still seemed a little pissed off.

"What's up?"

"We're hanging out with Abby and Stephen after dinner," She said, and Fitz nodded – that explained that.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked, and she shook her head – she looked like she was about to burst into tears, "Are you sure?"

"No," She said, and he chuckled a little at her indecision as he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm just stressed out and…"

"I know," He said, kissing the top of her head, "But you just need to relax, ok? Stephen's a big boy – he's going to do whatever he ends up doing. It'll all work out. Just like I'm not going anywhere – and you are going to have me right here holding you until you're sick of having me around."

"Ok," She took a deep breath, and Fitz nodded as he took her hand – and they heard her mother and Maya coming in downstairs.

"Let's go," He said, leading her out of her room and down the stairs into the kitchen – holding tight to her hand.

When they hit the bottom of the stairs, he heard Maya shriek, saw a blur of purple, which was the dress she was wearing, and then saw her attached to Olivia's side. He dropped her hand so she could hug her little sister properly, and Fitz smiled.

"I missed you so much!" Maya nearly shouted as Fitz looked on with Mrs. Pope, she turned and looked at Fitz, "I missed you, too."

"I missed you," Fitz tried to convince her as Olivia came over and put her arm around him.

"Who wants to help me with supper?" Mrs. Pope asked, and Maya made herself a quick volunteer as he turned and stole a kiss away from Olivia.

"Hey," She said, and he smiled.

"Hey?"

"Watch it, Grant," She teased him, and her mother smiled as his phone began to ring.

He looked at Olivia for a full second, they both knew exactly who it was. He pulled it out of his pocket – glanced at the screen at the unknown number. Except he now recognized the digits, and each one of them made him want to hurl. He showed her the screen, and then handed her the phone. She hit the 'receive' button and headed out onto the porch.

"What's that about?" Mrs. Pope asked him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Just something incredibly stupid," He said, and she nodded, "Nothing to really worry about."

"Understood," She said, and Fitz nodded as Maya tapped him on the side.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"Stay here, I want to show you something," She told him, and he nodded.

"Ok," He said, and she ran off into the other room – he looked over his shoulder at Mrs. Pope.

"We just let her get one of those Fighting Fish," She informed him, and Fitz nodded, "You really love my Olivia, don't you?"

"Livy? Yeah," He said, somewhat nervously, "I do."

"She's young still."

"I know."

"Are you going to be marrying her?"

"That's the plan," He replied honestly, and her mother nodded.

"Good, you're a good guy, Fitz."

"So you and Olivia seem to think so," He replied, as Maya came running back into the room, a small fish bowl in hand.

"Look!" She said, as she climbed up on the island stool next to Fitz.

"Careful," He told her, steadying the bowl.

"Her name's Lydia."

"That's a pretty name," Fitz told her, as Mrs. Pope nodded to her younger daughter.

"Go and put him back so you can help me, ok?"

"Yes, mom," She said, and slipped back off of her stool.

Fitz smiled kindly at her as she went away with the fish, then glanced out the window onto the porch. He caught a look at Olivia, who was looking less than pleased. Actually, she looked like she was pretty damn well close to tears, but was attempting to be strong, to hold them in. She had clearly hung up the phone, and Fitz watched as she just sort of crumpled in on herself and sat down on the end of one of the patio chairs.

"Shit," He said, under his breath as he jumped from where he was sitting to the back door.

"What happened?" Mrs. Pope asked, following him out, "Sweetie…"


	14. I'm Fine

A/N: A. Don't kill me. B. there is a user who does not have their pm available, so I'll be forced to publically say that Fitzisgold-win has the best name ever, and I just wanted to tell them that. It makes me smile when I see it show up on things… anyways… enjoy the chapter, even though it's a sad one :)

Distance Complications

Chapter Fourteen: I'm Fine

Olivia took a deep breath as she took the phone from Fitz and headed outside. She wasn't ready for this, but she had to be. She had to fight for Fitz, right? Well, maybe not this literally. She took a deep breath she didn't want to have to do this, she just wanted to run off with Fitz and not even have to deal with this whole situation – but that wasn't real life. Real life was that this bitch was calling her boyfriend, her Fitz, her life – almost constantly. She was trying to take his ass away from her, no matter how feebly, it was still not ok. Just thinking about it was enough to make her blood boil, and her anger levels rose high enough so that she was ready when she put the phone up to ear.

"Hey," She answered, like she hadn't been thinking about what she was about to say for a couple days.

"Hello? Who's _this_?"

She loved the accusatory sound in the question. It was like Mellie was trying to make it like Olivia was the bitch here. It was just enough to give her the courage to continue on.

"This is Liv," She said, taking a deep breath.

"Answering his phone now?"

Bitch, she'd answer his phone if she wanted to.

"Ah, Fitz's busy," She said, "I just heard his phone – he doesn't care if I answer it. I mean, it's not like you're his girl calling or anything, because that's me. Who's this?"

"It's Mellie," She replied, sounding a little angrier, "The caller ID didn't tell you that when you took his phone?"

"No," Olivia replied, "He must not have you in his phone. But since it is you – though I kind of figured it was, seeing as you never stop calling him. I wanted to have a little chat with you."

"Oh, you did?" Mellie asked and the attitude, it was just feeding right into Olivia's as she leaned against the railing, looking out over the yard.

"Yeah," Olivia said, "You're going to have to stop calling, ok? There's only so many times he can try to politely tell you to leave him alone. It's annoying, and pathetic – I'd like it to stop. And not just because he's not going to pick up, and we're going to figure out a way to block your number – but because you need to realize that it's just not going to happen. Gain a little self-respect, and move on."

"Fitz and I have a connection way deeper than anything that you could hope to get to."

"You're his best friend's little sister, I get it, you grew up with him," Olivia said, taking a breath, "That's why I was hoping that it wouldn't have to boil down to this – but apparently it does. He loves me, ok? Sorry, but that's just the way…"

"He loves you? Who are you trying to convince? Because I know he loves you," Mellie said, "But love is weak. Love is useless, and crushable, and malleable. I bet I can clock your little 'relationship' with an egg timer. The point is, Miss Pope, I was here long before you showed your pretty little face –I will not be insulted in chasing after my future husband - because I will be here long, long, after you're gone and Fitz has lost his interest in your little useless ass. I'll admit that he's shown a lot more interest in you longer than any of his other girls – but you'll pass too eventually. Lucky for his little precious soul I'm willing to wait it out. Fitz and I were born to be together, honey. It's been in the plans since infancy, and let's face it, I have the breeding that will eventually be helpful to Fitz. I'm sure you're a smart girl, you knew this was coming. I'm his family, his career, his everything. You're a phase, sweetie. Get over yourself, and start thinking about what you want. The Grants are always pretty generous. I'm sure you could get a very nice deal for yourself-"

Olivia hung up the phone. She could feel her stomach turning and she felt like she was going to pass out or something. She nearly dropped Fitz's phone, but instead she brought it into her stomach. She swallowed hard, all of Mellie's words running around in her head – she was right, she was going to get crushed. She knew the end of the game here – Fitz would fight, but lose, and eventually it wouldn't matter to him enough, and he'd leave. It wouldn't matter that he loves her – they're his family.

"Livy!" She heard him running towards her, and almost instantly his arms were around her, as he let her cry into his chest, "Livy, what's wrong? What'd she say to you?"

She was crying, and fully in Fitz's arms now. He was leaning back in the chair, and kissing the top of her head almost feverishly. He had his hand going up and down her back slowly, soothingly. Her mother was standing a few feet away – just watching as Fitz took back his phone, and she started to calm down.

"Nothing, stupid."

"It's not nothing," He told her, trying to fix her hair for her, "It's stupid – but it's no where near nothing. Livy, you know that I hate to see you upset like this – or anything like it. Just tell me what she said. Tell me what happened."

"Who was she talking to?" Her mother asked, and Olivia shook her head at her.

"It's nothing," Olivia managed to get out, and Fitz got up, leaving her there alone on the chair as he pressed his phone to his ear.

"Yeah, hi," He said, feigning the usual candor, "I think you know why I'm calling…. No? You don't?... Well, I just want to know what you fucking said to my girlfriend, you conniving, snake ass of a bitch. My God I can't even believe this – actually I can. Don't ever call me again, don't ever let me hear that you've talked to her again, do you understand me you little chicken-shit? I won't have you messing with her head and feeding her lies, got it? Maybe if you turned around and stopped just following orders you'd manage to realize that you might just be human somewhere in that mass of a black hole. Maybe you'd start to realize that you need to get a fucking life, and mind of your own. So leave me, and Olivia the hell alone, got it? And you can tell anyone you'd like about this conversation, because if I ever hear about you trying to contact me or her again – I'm out- of all of it. GOOD BYE, MELLIE."

He hung up the phone, and dropped it on a cushioned seat as he returned and wrapped his arms around her again. He kissed the side of her head, and she just sort of blinked.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Pope," He apologized, "You really didn't need to hear that."

"It's ok," She replied, as Fitz snuggled me in tighter, and I was starting to calm down a little more, "You've go this?"

"Yeah," He replied, and her mother went back into the house, and Fitz eased up a little, "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little," She lied, but he didn't even believe her for a second as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"What happened, what did she say?"

"It doesn't matter," Olivia said, trying to wipe her eyes a little bit, "Oh, I probably look like a raccoon."

"You look fine," He said, as she tried to get up, but he wouldn't let her, "What happened – oh, it doesn't matter. I should have told her off like that months ago, I'm sorry, Livy. You shouldn't even have had to do that."

"Fitz.."

"It's ok, everything's going to be ok," He said, as he leaned in and kissed her softly, and Maya came out the back door.

"Daddy's home," She announced, "And dinner's ready."

"Thanks, sweetie," Olivia said, sniffling it up, and Fitz nodded.

"Tell them we'll be right in, ok?" Fitz said as the Admiral walked out onto the porch.

"Go ahead inside, My," He said, and Maya went off into the house, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Olivia said as they sat up, and Fitz was forced to let go of her – she stood up.

"Your mom said you were pretty upset."

"I'm ok now," She said, going right inside without really acknowledging her father.

Fitz stayed out with him, and that was his choice. She went in and washed up, which made her feel a lot better. She splashed up at her face, then reapplied the makeup that had been trashed. She turned around to see Fitz standing in the door way, watching her.

"That's a little creepy, you know," She told him, and he gave her a little sideways smile – God, she loved him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok," He said, and she nodded as she went over and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm fine," She forced herself to say as she looked up at him – and right then she was.

"We can talk about it later if you want," He didn't buy it – he was annoying like that, sometimes.

He kissed her quickly, and then led her down to the kitchen, where everyone had already sat down to dinner. Olivia tried to ignore the glance she was getting from both her parents. She caught Fitz giving them a reassuring nod – and he stopped abruptly when she looked over at him, and he swallowed.

"Yea, Livy?" He asked, he was little pissed off that she wouldn't tell him – she could tell.

"Nothing," She replied, and he nodded as he went back to his dinner.

After dinner, Maya ran off to do her homework while Fitz volunteered to do the dishes. Olivia, needing a little bit of a break from Fitz, went to help Maya with her homework. She didn't have the energy to be around him and act like everything was fine. She didn't have the will to be around him – not with what Mellie had said rolling around in her head. Because she knew she was right. Mellie, Peter, his dad, they were his family – or the closest that he had to a family. When push came to shove, he wouldn't pick her, right? Her excuse to stay away from him ran off to get ready for bed, and he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, kissing the side of her head.

"You still want to go out, or do you want me to call them and cancel?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"If we cancel, they'll just hang out alone."

"Livy," He said as she got up, and walked out of his arms, "What do you think they were doing while we were in Catalina – what's going on with Stephen and Abby isn't your responsibility. Yes, all three of them are your friends – but what're you going to do jump between him and Abby in the car?"

"I might," She replied, and Fitz rolled his eyes, she adverted her gaze.

"Wait, are you mad at me?" He asked, catching her as she tried to walk out of the room.

"No," She replied, truthfully, and he furrowed his brow.

"You're acting like you're mad at me," He said, like a dog with his tail between his legs – this was not what she wanted.

"It's fine, Fitz," She said, leaning in and kissing him.

"It's not," He said, nearly carrying her over to the couch and sitting them down, "You know how I can tell? You're avoiding me, you're upset still from the phone call earlier – and you're calling me Fitz."

"I call you Fitz."

"Not this often, and not in that tone."

"Are you complaining I'm taking a tone with you?"

"Olivia, I'm trying to figure out what's going on here, and you're blocking me out and making it a joke," He said bluntly and she rolled her eyes, he gave her an innocent, helpful look, "It would be really helpful if you would just tell me."

"Nothing it was just something Mellie said," Olivia surrendered to the baby-face.

"Well, no duh," He teased her, running his hand over her hair as she scooted over and snuggled up next to him, "What'd she say – You know what? It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what she said, because she's a…"

"Fitz, it's stupid – I shouldn't let it get to me," She said, "It was just all this stuff about how I wasn't good enough for you…"

"Well that couldn't be more wrong – or more completely reversed," He said, leaning in and kissing her forehead, "But if you really think so, I could throw on a pair of overalls, and drop down to a drawl, and start doing chewing tobacco. Start driving some shitty car. Would that make you feel better?"

"Now who's making it a joke?" She smiled – and he just beamed.

"But I got you to smile, didn't I?" He pointed out proudly as he stood up, pulling her up to her feet too, "Don't let anything that she said to you get to you, please?"

It already had.

"Baby," She said, and he smiled as he pulled her closer to himself.

"There it is," He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her, "Ready to go meet them?"

"Yes," She said, but didn't move – her arms still tight around him.

"Or we can just stand here for a few minutes," He said, chuckling as she looked up at him.

"You're right we should go before my dad comes and finds your hand on my ass," She teased him, and he gave her a quick panicked look as she brought it back up to her back.

"Yeah," He said, as she kissed his cheek, "I have to get used to being home…"

"I love you."

"I love you, too," He said, kissing her softly, "Ready?"

"Yes," She said, dropping her arms, and taking his hand as they headed out of the house and out to the truck.

She watched his face, and saw him smile as he saw it sitting in the garage. She didn't have the heart to ask to use her car – but that was fine. She hopped up into the passenger's side of the bench seat, and he drove out of the driveway and headed across town to where they were hanging out. At Abby's – and Olivia was thankful for about the umpteenth thousandth time that Nate was living elsewhere. She leaned over the empty portion of the seat, and put her head over on his shoulder.

"You feeling a little bit better?" He asked, and Olivia shrugged, he pouted.

"Eh," She said.

"You know what ever she said, nothing's changed," He said, "I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"Let's not talk about this now," She told him as he pulled into the driveway – Abby and Stephen were sitting out in the backyard, she had the text in her phone telling them to just come around – they would have a fire already going.

"Ok," He said, hopping out of the truck.

She knew he was pissed off – she knew he deserved more than this. That was what it came back to, right? He deserved more than her. She wasn't good enough to end up with him. Shouldn't she had already figured out that much? That the plain girl from North Carolina never gets the Prince? The charming, amazing, gorgeous prince – but he was still just a prince. She didn't belong with him. He was Harvard, he was CEO, he was perfect. She didn't deserve perfect. She was just a girl from North Carolina, normal. With normal friends, and a normal life. Her life wasn't supposed to be a fairytale. Her life was supposed to be normal. Fitz's life was supposed to be extraordinary – hadn't she been cheating fate here for long enough?

"Livy, you ready?" He asked, walking over and opening her door for her.

"Yeah," She mumbled, and he helped her out of her seat and onto the ground.

"Livy, wait," He said, grabbing her hand as she began to walk away.

He pulled on her hand and pulled her in tight to him. So she could smell his amazing scent, the way that his body automatically adjusted around her's – his shoulders going ever so slightly inward to curve a little around her. To protect her. She could feel his stance shift as she set her hand on his chest. He was intoxicating to her, no matter how much she didn't want him to be. His lower, all too kissable and bitable lip was hovering all too close to her to actually be able to function normally, and she looked up at him through hooded eyes. He looked as if he were honestly in pain, agony. She thought that he was going to say something, ask again what he could do to make everything ok. Everything wasn't ok. Everything wouldn't be ok, because everything couldn't be ok. But instead, he surprised her.

He leaned in and kissed her – though with such force and passion that he picked her a little off the ground. He set her up on the edge of the bench seat. She felt herself being lifted and being put down, except she was about a hundred percent sure that she was sitting on one of his hands, instead of the actual seat. That was confirmed as his tongue tangled up with hers and he grabbed her ass as his other hand ran over her breast, and ended up hanging onto her hip. She had lost track of where her hands were exactly – but she thought one arm was draped over his shoulder – the other hand up in his hair. She could feel the anger, the frustration running through him as his teeth gnashed against her lips, her tongue. He lingered, occupying her mouth with his for much longer than he usually did.

He finally pulled away and she was gasping for breath as he kissed her cheek, her chin, her other cheek with a lingering amount of force. Though, by the time he was kissing down the side of her neck to her shoulder he had softened up. By the time he had his lips pressed up against her shoulder it was one of the lightest, most gentle kisses she had probably ever felt – even coming from Fitz. It was like he was apologizing for the anger in his kiss. The way he had held onto her so tightly.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, his forehead in the crook of her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair, "I lost my temper."

She felt him clench his jaw, and sniffled a little bit.

"Baby," She said, running one hand down his jaw, and tipping his head up so that he was looking at her – he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," He replied, "I'm sorry my family's so insane. I'm sorry I wasn't man enough to tell Mellie off _before_ she hurt you. I'm sorry you feel like you can't talk to me, about what's bothering you. I'm sorry that this is all happening – and most of all I'm sorry I've put you through all of this. Please, just remember what we said, about fighting this together. I know it's unfair to ask you to, I should be able to do it on my own, but I can't-"

"Fitz, stop," Olivia said, her hand on the side of his face, she kissed him, "I'm fine. I love you. You know I do, I would fight until the day I die for you. But what's the point? They're your family, Fitz. We'll be together as long as they're humoring us. We both know when push comes to shove, if they really want to – they'll make you choose them. So please don't get my hopes up, baby."


	15. Family

Distance Complications

Chapter Fifteen: "Family"

Fitz slipped his hand out from underneath her ass, and took a step back. It felt like she had punched him as hard as she could right in the chest, like she had knocked the wind out of him. He was standing a little ways away from her, but it was still taking him a minute to stop his head from spinning the way that it was. He took a deep breath as somewhere deep in his brain registered that she was about to slip off the seat, and he held up his hand in the universal sign for 'stop'. He needed her not to move, because so much else of everything around him hadn't stopped moving yet. Finally, he was starting to be able to see straight and he could feel it all, all the anger and frustration that had been coming to a boiling point in the last few hours rising up in his chest. It's like it had started in his gut and went right up his esophagus, where it was burning.

"What?" He seethed, blinking, praying that she would correct herself – but how would she know?

"They're your family, Fitz," She was almost in tears now – and he stopped her with a 'wait a minute' finger.

He took a deep breath.

"You're right," He said, looking down at the pavement, not willing or able to look at her, "You're right – they are my family. Not the ones I would have chosen, or the ones I would even chose now. We don't get to choose our families, Liv – not the ones we're born into."

"Fitz," She said, and it came out as if he'd slapped her – he rectified it as he looked up at her – and she shuffled back on the bench.

"You're right, he's my father – who I didn't meet until I was seven," He told her, something he had yet to share with her – mostly out of shame, "He took one picture with me when I was born, and then poof. Not because he wasn't around, and not because he didn't know about me. But because raising the kid was on the help. My father didn't like kids – he still doesn't. They're messy, and I'd have ruined his four thousand dollar suits. I was of no use to him until I was cute, and could keep a suit clean, be entertaining at dinner parties – and back from my first year of boarding school."

"Oh my, God. Fitz…"

"And my mother," He replied, nodded as he swallowed, "My mother who was so drunk my entire childhood that I saw her once a day for an hour before she passed out. One day when I was four she sent my nannies away – probably out of guilt for not being around as much as she should have been. But she had already drank so much that day or so stoned on pain pills that she switched my sippy cup and her bottle of bourbon. I remember because I was sick for weeks. She then fired the nanny that had raised me until then because it was her fault. Then she hired a new one, and I was lucky if I saw her once a week after that."

"Fitz, why didn't you tell me about this?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"Because it's messed up, Olivia. They're entirely messed up – they're not a family," He said, "There's no love, and there's no taking care of each other – unless it serves them too. It's embarrassing – especially put up next to your family. The point here is that I don't have a family. How do you think I was able to get to the point that I was at? Yeah my parents –and I use the term loosely – were concerned, but it was only because they were worried they'd have to pay someone else to pose on the cover of the magazines for their company because I'd be wrapped around a tree. Not because they actually cared whether I lived or died. My father was worried about his bank account, and my mother was worried about her shoe allowance."

"Fitz.."

"That's not true, it's not that I don't have a family, I didn't have a family," He corrected himself, "Not until I came down here, and your family welcomed me right in. I have one now, and I would never let anything hurt them if I could manage it – because I owe them everything. You wanna know who my family is, Liv? YOU. And that would be enough, but it's YOU, YOUR MOTHER, YOUR FATHER, and MAYA. THAT IS MY FAMILY.."

He could feel hot, angry tears starting to roll down his cheek, and Olivia was just sitting there, shocked. He took a deep breath and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"So when I tell you that I am all in, when I tell you that you are my first priority – that I will do anything to stop the blood relatives that I had no control over from hurting you – that's what I'm going to do," He said, firmly, "Because I will do anything not to hurt my family. You at the top of the list, and the rest of your family very close behind you."

"Fitz, I-" She broke off but held her arm out – open and out – she wanted him to walk into them – but he wasn't ready for that just yet.

"Do you think for a second that I would let them do anything like this to Maya without stopping them? Hurt her in any way or let them call the shots in her life? No matter how long it took me?"

"No."

"So why the hell would you ever think for as long as you have that I would actively let them get away with something like this? Let them get away with treating you like this, treating us like this."

"You would let them do it to _you_."

He took a deep breath.

"You're right, I would. I would let them destroy me. They would ask me to go get the hammer, and I would go and get it and happily hand it over to them knowing that they were about to use it to bash in the back of my skull," He said, exhaling, "But it's not just me anymore. It's me and you, and your family who I would hurt just as badly if I let this happen, ok?"

"Baby, I -"

"Don't," He stopped her as she slipped off the seat and was heading toward him, "Call me that right now. C'mon, let's go hang out with your friends."

He turned and headed into the backyard, assuming that she was following him, and smirked. She probably wouldn't be questioning him like that for a while. He took a deep breath as he sat down in one of the chairs around the fire. He kicked off his shoes and put his feet near the edge of the fire. It took a little longer for Olivia to get down there, so he smiled over at Abby and Stephen.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," He said, leaning back in his chair.

"It's fine," Abby said, and he nodded - of course it was fine.

"How was Catalina?" Stephen asked and Fitz nodded.

"It was good," Fitz smiled, thinking about it, "Fun. We went parasailing."

"And jet skiing," Olivia finally decided to join them, as she sat down between him and Abby.

"What've you guys been doing?" Fitz asked.

"I just got back," Stephen said, "I spend the first weekend in California with Georgia's family."

Fitz nodded, purposefully not looking over to the expression that Abby would have on her face. He could picture it perfectly, and did not need to see it for himself. He assumed it was similar to the look Olivia had given him in the driveway – or earlier when she had just gotten off the phone with Mellie – only before the tears. And he was sure it was even more painful, and Abby had way more of a reason to be mad about it.

"Is anyone thirsty?" Abby asked, hopping up, Fitz was sure just to get out of there.

"I'll take a coke," He told her with a little smile.

"Water, please," Stephen said – which Fitz thought was pretty ballsy.

"I'll come with you," Olivia said, probably just as eager to get out of his general presence.

Fitz gave her a slightly apologetic look out of the side of his eye, and then watched as she walked away with Abby back towards the house. He turned back around in his chair, and noticed that Stephen was still watching.

"We're friends, right?" Fitz checked, and Stephen snapped out of it – nodding.

"I guess," Stephen replied, and Fitz nodded a little – he just wanted to make sure.

"So what the hell are you doing?" He asked, careful not to sound accusatory.

"Excuse me?"

"With Georgia, and Abby," Fitz clarified and Stephen turned a little green, clearly knowing exactly what he was talking about, "Because the way I'm seeing it from a afar – you're gone for Abby. I could be completely wrong about this, but it looks like you love her. So why're you dragging Georgia along? And if you don't love Abby, and you love Georgia, then leave Abby alone…"

"It's not that simple," Stephen replied, "And what about you? I couldn't hear anything word for word, but you were just yelling at Olivia in the driveway. I've seen you with her – I know that you care about her more than anything – so why would you yell at her like that? You are the most patient man in the world – as far as I've seen – so what in the hell happened?"

"It's just a stupid fight," Fitz said, "We'll be fine."

"I love them both."

"Shit, Stephen-"

"I know, I have to make a choice," Stephen said, "I know it's not fair. I know I'm a complete ass. I see the way Abby's whole face slumps whenever Georgia's name's mentioned – and the reverse. I just can't – I've been with Georgia for three years. I know her family, I know everything, and she knows – a lot. But she doesn't need me. She doesn't - and I'm not blaming her for this – predicament. Georgia's great, I love her, she's my friend. But Abby's she walks into somewhere and my whole world stops – just for a second. Everything about her is just – almost too much for me to handle, but I can. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's amazing – and she needs me. Georgia she gets that look on her face when she's mentioned and it's embarrassing, but it's livable. Abby gets that face and I want to fight someone, but there's no one to fight."

"It seems like you've already made up your mind."

"But what if I'm wrong. What if it's just new and exciting…"

"Stephen, does it matter?" Fitz asked, a little short.

"No."

"Then do right by the woman that you love," He said, "Plain and simple."

"Easy for you to say," Stephen said, and Fitz nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Your coke," Olivia said, appearing by the edge of his chair, and he took it.

"Thanks," He said, putting it on the ground by his foot, then wrapping his arm around her back.

"What is it?" She asked him, and he just sort of bobbed his head.

He guided her over and onto his lap, where she sat without a fuss. He reached down and took a sip of his drink as she leaned back against him, relaxing slightly. He had one arm around her still – but he wasn't about to move it. He took a deep breath, and watched Olivia rise a little and fall. He leaned over and kissed the side of her head, just behind her ear as they sat, and Abby returned to them.

"Everybody all set?" Abby asked, handing Stephen his water – which Fitz would be surprised if it wasn't tampered with.

How much worse would a semi-jilted, angry, upset girl be than a pissed off waitress? He took another deep breath as Olivia looked around at him and he just gave her a little look. His anger with her was just starting to simmer down. How could she think that of him? How could she possibly let it get in her head that he loved her less than he loved his family? He loved his parents, in the sense that he wanted them to live, but that was about it. He wanted them to be ok, and not in pain – but he could care less if they were happy. They never were anyways. He wanted Olivia to be happy, he wanted her family to be happy, and he wanted everything to go perfect for them, because he honestly did think of them as his family. Their house was the only one he had ever thought of as 'home'. They were his family. They were his chosen family.

His thought process was cut short by his phone starting to ring in his pocket, and he shifted Olivia over to the other side of his lap so he could reach in and pull it out. He wasn't sure why he had done it, because he knew who it was – but he checked the caller ID. It was his father – probably calling to tell him to call Mellie, to apologize, and to make it up to her. He hit ignore, and set the phone down on the arm of his chair. Olivia gave him a quick look – like she was checking his mood – over her shoulder, then went back to looking into the fire.

"So what've you been up to, Abby?" Olivia asked, and Abby shrugged.

"Same old, same old," She said, "Nate got a new girlfriend."

"Who?" Fitz spoke up.

"Lynn."

"So that's why she wouldn't come tonight," Olivia said, and Abby nodded, "That's so stupid, she knows…"

"Yep," Abby said, and Fitz shook his head, "And you weren't even the first girl that he'd hit. I'm pretty sure that's just the way he is…not surprising given da-"

"Thanks for the heads up," Olivia rolled her eyes and Abby gave her an apologetic look.

"He had me convinced he was turning over a new leaf," Abby said, "And he was doing so well with you…"

"Yeah, until I had to drag her out of the car with him," Fitz replied, and Abby nodded, "And threaten to kick his ass if he came anywhere near her again."

"So wait, Liv had a boyfriend when you two met?" Stephen raised his eyebrows at Fitz.

"Yeah," Fitz said, as his phone started going off again.

"I was breaking up with him," Olivia said, and Stephen nodded – still giving Fitz a knowing look as Fitz picked up the phone again – it was his dad again.

"I'm sorry, I should take this," He said, getting up from underneath Olivia – it wasn't like he was going to avoid him forever – and he really didn't have the patients to explain Nate-Olivia-Him tonight.

He walked around to the front of the house before he hit answer. He wondered just how long it had taken Mellie to report back to her father, who would report back to his as he walked. By the time he was sitting on the front steps of the empty house – his, Stephen, and Abby's cars were the only ones there – the second call had been missed. It was ok though, because not even a second after his ringtone had died down, it started up again. He took a deep breath, and hit 'send'.

"Hello?" He answered, rolling his eyes in preparation, "What is it that you want, dad?"

"'What is it that I want?'" His father mocked him, "You ungrateful, sniveling, son of a bitch."

The thought of responding 'your words, not mine' came to him briefly, but then decided to leave his mother out of it. He had a feeling that his mother had about as much knowledge of this so called business deal as she did about everything else about the business. Absolutely nothing, other than the fact that it paid for everything she held so dear. Not that he was about to get a word in edge-wise anyways – so it might just be best to wait for him to be done ranting at him.

"…Mellie doesn't deserve any of your hatred," He said, of course she did, "I thought I raised you better than that to speak to a wonderful little woman that way…"

Never mind how anyone treated Liv. Or how his father even spoke to his mother – that was exactly how he was raised to talk to women, actually. Another thing he wasn't at all proud of.

"…You need to call her up and apologize, tell her how sorry you are for all of this – how you're just so lost… I don't care – whatever lies you usually feed to girls to make them love you so much," His father continued, "Because she – she's your endgame, son. This little fling you're having with Governor Pope's daughter – it's not going to last. Feelings like that, they don't last. Why do you think I have a new secretary every couple of months? It's not real. Mellie is your family, and she'll be willing to stand by you no matter what. You've always enjoyed the comfort of a life already set out for you – well she's part of it. You make nice with her, tell her anything you want – it doesn't matter. You'll have to get used to lying to her anyways…"

"Dad, I'm not going to call her," Fitz said, hoping that his father was done with his little speech, "I'm sorry I was rude to her – it was small of me. But I'm not going to apologize to her. You know why? Because there is a woman in the mix here, a beautiful amazing one that I'm completely in love with. I'm not going to back down, dad. I'm not going to be some pawn in your plan – not again. You're forgetting how smart your idiot son is. I'm giving you another chance to just leave it alone, dad. Take some time, think it over – and call me once you've calmed the fuck down."

"Fitzgerald you- And I'm going to give you one more chance to reconsider-"

He hung up, and looked up to see Olivia standing in front of him.

"Fitz…"

"I'm still mad at you," Fitz told her as he stood up, putting his phone on silent and back into his pocket, "Those things you said about me not being enough to fight them, how it wasn't worth it. I know it's not literally what you said – that I couldn't do it. That we couldn't do it. But it's close enough, and it's what you meant. It's almost as bad as Big Gerry and the rest of them saying I'm useless and all I can do to help is to pose on some magazines. It's the implication that I'll never be able to actually do anything important, amount to anything. I know that you said what you did out of fear, which is why it's not the same – but it sort of feels like it."

"Fitz, I love you, I'm sorry I-"

"I know you are," He replied, as he started walking back around the house.

He got to the corner of the house and stopped – realizing that she hadn't started to follow him, and turned around. She was standing still, barefoot in the front yard and he swallowed – hard. His brain was telling him to keep going, to head back down to the fire. But he couldn't, it was like he was frozen there. Paralyzed by the fear that Olivia might not be coming with him. It was stupid, it was just a fire – it was like she had knocked the wind out of him for the second time that day. Then she took a few slow steps towards him, and he took a deep rattling breath. That was all he needed – that little bit of effort. That little bit of a commitment.


	16. A Minute

A/N: So, apologies for this taking so long, but I had to get it just right, you know? Enjoy it :)

Distance Complications

Chapter Sixteen: A Minute

Olivia took a deep breath, and walked over to where he was standing at the corner of the house – he looked like anything might kick him over the edge into tears again. She made it to his side, and he took her hand – not completely filled with anger – but softly, lovingly. He kissed the back of her hand, and led her back around to the fire, slowly. She looked over at him as they walked – he wasn't looking at her, but she wasn't really expecting him to. He squeezed her hand a little bit, and turned and kissed her cheek as they reached the fire again. He sat down and pulled her back into his lap.

"What was that about?" Abby asked, and Fitz just shook his head.

"It was just my father," He breathed, and they nodded, "What's with the cooler?"

Olivia hadn't even seen it sitting by Abby's feet – but there it was. It was little and red, and Stephen gave a little smirk.

"My father," Abby said, "Or rather the contents of my father's liquor cabinet."

"Ah, is that a good idea?" Fitz asked as Stephen took a beer out and popped it open.

"As long as we put it all back he'll just think he drank it," Abby said, and Fitz nodded, as Olivia reached over and got another beer from Stephen – handing it to him.

"You're sure?" Fitz asked, accepting as Olivia cleared her throat.

"Fitz," She took a deep breath, and he gave her a questioning look, "Fitz, her dad's an alcoholic."

"Oh," He said.

"Yeah," Abby said, taking a breath as he pulled out one of the bigger handles, and pouring it straight into the fire.

"Gotcha," Fitz said, and Olivia watched the flames go up in his eyes.

"He won't buy himself more until Saturday," Abby said, and Fitz nodded.

"It's for a good cause then," He chuckled, as he opened it up, and took a sip.

Olivia got up, and went over to the cooler, grabbing a bottle of wine, and pouring it out for her and Abby. She handed one glass to Abby, and sipped hers.

"Thank you, Liv," She smiled over the fire as Olivia took a seat, this time in the chair next to Fitz's instead of on his lap.

She watched him, as the night went on. Stephen and Fitz were splitting the beers – and Olivia knew enough to stop after just the one glass of wine. She looked over at Fitz as he was snapping on the top to his second, and he gave her a little look. The least she could do was let him have a little fun – it wasn't like he was drinking a lot, or at all habitually. He would be fine after one night of drinking. She was actually a little concerned because he hadn't been drinking more than one beer with dinner – occasionally. She was trying to remember the last time he had had more than one, and decided that she should probably just stick with the one glass of wine.

"How many handles do we have?" Stephen asked, looking down into the cooler.

"Six," Abby said, looking in, "Not including the one I just poured on the fire."

"Fitz," Stephen said, "How about we take a shot from each one before she gets rid of it."

Fitz raised his eyebrows and glanced over at Olivia, who held up her one glass of wine. They very silently communicated that if he wasn't ok to drive home, she would get him home no problem.

"Ah, I don't know," Fitz said, and Stephen was already pouring him a shot of the first.

"C'mon, I'll race you, party-boy," Stephen said, and Fitz sighed as Stephen handed him the first, and he took it down – quick, like it was water, "Alright, or you could completely show me up."

"Next," He said, simply, and Stephen's eyes went wide.

Within two hours, Fitz was done, and finishing the beer he had set down before the shot contest. Stephen was working on his fifth – and Abby had almost cleared out her father's cabinet. Olivia was sure that was her plan – and it not going to a complete waste, thanks to the boys, was a little comforting to her. Olivia knew her friend well, but she also remembered Nate and his friends doing the same thing the last time her father was drinking. Fitz seemed to be swaying a little in his seat, and Olivia chuckled a little bit.

"Stephen's not driving home is he?" Olivia asked Abby, and she shook her head as they leaned back and away from the distracted boys – whispering to each other.

"He's crashing on the couch," She replied, and Olivia raised her eyebrows – even at her friend.

"Abby…"

"I know, Liv," She said, "He's still with Georgia, but he might not be forever."

"I don't think he will be," Olivia told her, "But you don't want him like that – I know you don't. If you love him, don't make him a cheater – and if he loves you…"

"I won't have to make him a cheater," Abby finished the saying that they had heard from her mother several times with a little twist, the proper answer was 'he'll leave her because he won't be able to bare seeing you in pain'.

"Be smart," Olivia replied, and Abby nodded.

"He's on the couch," She said, and Olivia smiled.

"Make sure it stays that way," Olivia replied.

"What about you, what's up with you and golden boy?"

"He's mad – and he kissed me," Olivia said, and Abby gave her a confused look, "Better than him getting mad and him slapping me."

"I'm sorry – I know I should have warned you," Abby said and Olivia nodded.

"It's ok," She said, "You tried. You told me over and over again that he wasn't a good guy – that I shouldn't be with him."

"But now you have Fitz," Abby said, and Olivia smiled, "And he wouldn't hurt a single hair on your head."

"He'll leave her, Abbs," Olivia said, even though it killed her and Abby nodded, "He loves you."

"Livy," Fitz called from his seat, and Olivia looked up as he got up and walked – a little staggeringly so – over to her and offered his hand down to her, "Livy."

"What is it?" She asked, sitting up a little more as she accepted his hand – him looking down at her – the fire light dancing across his relaxed features.

He took a deep breath, pulling her up to her feet and kissing her forehead – a little sloppily.

"Take your baby home," He said, as she put her hand up on his cheek, and his head just about collapsed onto her shoulder.

"Ok," She said as Abby chuckled, and Fitz stepped a little back to dig through his pocket.

"Here," He said, handing her the keys to the truck and she took them, but kept a hand on his face.

"Babe, are you ok?" Olivia asked, as he leaned a little sleepily into her hand.

"I haven't done that in a really long time," He said, and Olivia nodded, "I'm fine – I just think we should get out of here."

"Stephen," Abby said, "You've already lost – Fitz won. There's no point to finishing."

"There is," Stephen said, as Olivia helped get Fitz started up the hill back towards the driveway.

"Good luck with that," Fitz called over his shoulder as he stumbled a little, and Olivia helped him stand back up.

"Call you tomorrow, Abbs," Olivia said, "Babe…"

"I'm fine," He took a deep breath, "There was a rock."

"Yeah," She said, as she got him up to the pavement, and he went around to the passenger's side.

"I'm sorry," He said as he climbed in, and Olivia climbed in behind the wheel.

"It's fine, baby," She said, leaning over and putting his seatbelt on for him, "You're allowed to drink if you want to, it's not like you have a problem with it, or you get violent or anything."

"No," He said, as she started to back out of the driveway – the only problem was that she couldn't bring him home like this, not this early, and he needed to sober up a little anyways, "I'm sorry I was so angry. I'm sorry about this too – there's no need – I just wanted a minute to not think about this whole mess."

"Well you're a little drunk now – and you're fully entitled to your minute," Olivia told him, wondering how long it would take to clear him up as she headed out to the marina, "I'm sure you'll be able to hang onto that anger a little better when you wake up tomorrow morning."

"No," He said, looking up at her, and she glanced down at him – where he was slumped in the seat.

"Babe…"

"No, I'm sorry I got so angry, I didn't mean to yell," He said, as she parked the truck near the boardwalk – so she could listen to the waves at least, "I didn't tell you all that stuff about my family. Given what you're used to – I didn't tell you that my family was that bad. You didn't know any better."

"Well if that's not one of the most patronizing things I've ever heard," Olivia said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted over, slipping his arms around her smoothly.

"This isn't home," He said, looking out the windshield, then turning and kissing her cheek – clearly not all too phased by it.

"You're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk."

"But it's only ten, and the Admiral's still up," She said, "You're drunk enough that he would notice."

"True, thank you," Fitz said, wrapping his arms around her tighter and pressing his cheek against her shoulder, "I love you, Livy."

"I love you too, Baby," She said, wrapping her arm around his head, and running her hand soothingly over his forehead and into his hair.

"Ok, let's go."

"What?"

She had barely gotten the word out and he had the door open, had shut it – and was walking away towards the beach. Olivia's jaw dropped a little as she got out of the car, just in time to see him disappear over the sea wall. She heard a slight thud as he hit the sand and she ran over to the edge and looked down.

"Fitz."

"I'm fine," He called up, she could see in the semi-light that he was standing, "C'mon – I have to work it off."

"I'm gonna use the stairs," Olivia said and he pouted – opening up his arms.

"C'mon, I'll catch you," He said as Olivia was heading down the steps, "Olivia, Olivia, let down your hair—oh, you're no fun."

She laughed as he spotted her walking up the beach towards him. She wasn't quite sure what he was going – she was peering through the dark. But there was no way that she was going to let him try to catch her – especially with his current state of coordination. She got close enough, and her eyes had adjusted to the light just enough to be able to see him as he started to run at her, and she stopped. He slowed a little bit as he came up right to her – then was jogging in place.

"You're insane," She told him and he shook his head.

"Nope, exercise," He said, taking a big breath, "Sobers you right up, great for hang overs too – so don't be surprised if I'm out on a run when you wake up tomorrow morning."

"It's ok," She said, sitting down in the sand, "It's not like we can snuggle around and sleep in th same bed anyways."

"What if we 'fell asleep' on the couch?"

"I don't think we could get away with that a second time," Olivia said, as Fitz ran down towards the water. "Especially since we just got back from a hotel – on an island…"

"Yeah," He called back, as he turned and headed back – out of breath.

"Exercising's harder when you're drunk huh?" She chuckled at him – and he plopped down next to her in the sand.

"That it is," He replied, falling back to lay in the sand, "C'mere."

"You're going to be all sandy," She chuckled, shifting so that they were hip to hip – and her hand fell onto his stomach.

"C'mere," He said, sitting up and putting his arms around her close, "Oh, don't tell me you don't want to snuggle me – I won't believe you."

"Of course I do," She replied, leaning into him, "But you're a little bit buzzed still – though you seem to be a little more in control of your body movements."

"I am," He assured her, "And don't worry, you scared the anger out of me in the front yard – so I'll be fine by the morning."

"I'm sorry I did that to you, Baby," She said, retracting her arms and snuggling in closer to him as he rewrapped his arms around her, and pressed his nose into the top of her hair.

"I forgive you," He said, kissing her temple softly as he ran his hand down her hair.

"C'mon," She said, getting up – and extending her hand down to him, "I'm cold – we can get you in the house without any comments now."

"You're cold?" He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her tight, pressing his lips to her neck as he whispered, "I can help you with that."

"Fitz, c'mon," She said, taking his hand and starting to lead him over to the steps.

His hand was warm around her's as they walked back across the boardwalk – and the warmth seemed to be spreading by the second. He was walking ever so slightly behind her, she could feel it creeping up her arm. It reached her shoulder as he kissed the side of her neck – and it sort of jumped. Like some sort of bug as it crawled over her. They had barely made it to the side of the truck and he had kissed the back of her neck, spacing the kisses out perfectly. She felt his hand that wasn't covering hers snuck around and onto the front of her stomach.

"Fitz?" She said, now leaning on one hand against the truck.

"Yes?" He whispered back, his lips right against the back of her ear - his voice was just a little raspy, but he tried to sound innocent, "Livy?"

He kissed the back of her head as his hand dropped her's and went right to her ass as his other hand kept a steady but slow path up towards her breast.

"You're not trying to seduce me, are you?" She teased him as he removed his hand and replaced it by pressing his partial erection against her ass instead.

"Me?" He feigned innocence, then dropped the act and kissed the far side of her neck, adding "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Oh, you wouldn't?" She asked, turning around – not prepared at all for his gaze, and feeling her knees wobble ever so slightly.

"No," He said, somewhat firmly, then smiled down at her – his eyes smoldering, herself pinned between him and the truck, "Well, I lied – I would and do dream of it – often."

"You do it often," She remarked, leaning in and kissing him – because she couldn't help it.

"We can't go back yet," He said, checking his watch quickly.

"We can't?" She asked, and he shook his head viciously as he let go of her – and she couldn't help but be a little sad.

It must have shown on her face, because he smiled smugly.

"Nope," He said, going around her and hopping into the back of the truck, "Because when we get back we have to go off to our separate bedrooms and we don't get to cuddle – or…"

"Get down, you're going to hurt yourself," Olivia said, as he extended his hand to help her up – she wasn't about to take it.

"No," He said casually, lying down in the bed of the truck.

"Fitz."

"C'mon, it's not sandy in here so you don't have that excuse this time," He said, and she rolled her eyes.

She hopped up on the tire and climbed over the side of the truck. Fitz was lying in the middle of it, one arm up behind his head and the other was open, and apparently waiting for her to lay down on. She sighed, not really seeing a way out of anything at this point, because she had a feeling he wasn't getting up until she was down – at least. She eased herself down, and laid her head on his arm – like a pillow. The second she did he turned on his side, and put his hand underneath her chin. He maintained eye contact with her for about a full half a second before leaning in and kissing her. His lips were soft, not strong and fierce like they had been earlier. She smiled against his lips, and he brought his around hers quickly.

"I'm sorry I kissed you like that earlier," He whispered between kisses, "I promise I won't ever do that again, it was awful of me."

"Don't say that," Olivia said as she rolled over up on top of him, kissing him again, "A girl can hardly complain when her man kisses her like that."

"Oh yeah?" He gave her a smug look, his hands on the back of her thighs.

"I love you, Fitz."

He craned his neck up to kiss her, but met himself halfway as he pulled her down too. She was lying flat on top of him, her head tucked into his neck – quickly melting off of his lips. She kissed the side of his neck passionately, dipping down towards his shoulder, then back across his Adams apple. She started playing with the top few buttons on his shirt, and he grabbed her ass with both hands. One hand came up her back, and down her jawline – bringing her face out of his shoulder, and kissing her carefully. It was like he was calculating the distance between them – their lips touching just so as the skies opened – and rain started to pour down on them.

"Ah," Olivia said, the truck bed was filling up quickly – both of them soaked within a second.

She went to move, to get out the rain, but he stopped her. He pulled her back in and kissed her.

"Stay with me," He said, and she laughed – out loud – at him.

"Fitz, it's raining," She told him, "Besides, we can't do this here."

"We're already soaked," He qualified, "And it's after midnight in this tiny little town, and we're in the back corner of a parking lot. No one's going to find us – It's raining no one's going to get out of their car to come check out the truck in the corner– where as if we go home…"

"So what?" She said, going back down and letting him roll them over as he kissed her – the rain dripping from his nose to hers, "You're going to screw me in the back of your truck?"

"I'm going to make love to you in the back of a truck,." He corrected her, "And, Yee. Haw."

She laughed, and he leaned in and kissed her.

"It's raining."

"It's romantic," He assured her, he was careful to keep his arm beneath her head, so it wasn't on the plastic lined metal.

She didn't really need to be convinced any further as she popped the buttons open on his shirt. She ran his hand down his chest, soaked as it was the water was running right from him down her hand and then her arm. She dropped it with a little bit of a splash as he began kissing down her body through her clothes. All the while he was working on getting her jeans – which were soaked to her - down.

"This is harder than they make it out to be in the movies," He chuckled in her ear as she kissed the side of his neck.

"Well, these," She said, letting her hands to the top of his cargo shorts, running her hand along his erection quickly, "Will come off way easier."

"That's it," He kissed her as she undid his fly and slipped them off of him a little – freeing him, and stroked him softly, "Ah – You're wearing nothing but loose fitting Khaki's from now on."

"Baby," She didn't dignify that with a response as he finally managed to get her zipper open, and was trying desperately to work them down.

Once he did, it was only the sound of the rain as he latched onto her neck as she could feel him preparing to protect her – a little bit. He put his free arm down around her hips to protect them from getting killed against the bed of the truck. The rain was starting to ease up a little bit – and she could feel the heat radiating off of him. He hovered briedly, leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Livy," He breathed, just loud enough so that she could hear him over the rain hitting the truck.

"Baby," She responded quickly, pulling down on his neck – crashing his lips back onto hers.

This was just as he had managed to get her pants down just far enough to work. She could feel the wind dipping into the truck and whipping around in-between them. Apparently he could too, as he crouched in a little closer to shield her from it. He very slowly entered her, she moaned as he did. He had never removed her hand, and it was currently feeling every inch of him as he brought their hips closer and closer together. Her eyes were closed, and she could hear him moan softly in her ear as he stopped. He was as far as he was allowed – and her hand slipped around to grab onto his ass – whish his shorts were starting to slip down.

"Baby," She repeated, this time in a pleading half-moan as she started rocking her hips – needing his effort.

"I. Love. You," He said, leaving a kiss on her neck with each word.

She started to press on his ass until he seemed to get the idea that she needed movement. He took her a little by surprise and started to ram his hips against hers with a much quicker pace than he usually reserved for her. He kept a rhythm, which had her writhing and pulling at the hair on the back of his head much quicker than usual. She pressed her lips into the crook of his neck, as he pulled himself all the way out.

She groaned a little from the loss of connection, and she felt him teasing her a little bit with his tip as he nibbled on the side of her neck that was somewhat exposed to him.

"Ah, baby," She begged – running her hand down his chest – pushing him up as her other hand ran down his back.

She was on fire, she could feel it. She was sure of it – as sure as she was sure that she was absolutely drenched from the rain. She looked up at him as she shifted, both her hands flat on his chest, elbows bent. He gave her a somewhat 'I in no way know what you're about to complain about' look and started to kiss down her arm – until somehow it just got a little too heavy. As soon as she dropped them, he thrust himself right back into her – taking her by surprise, and she could feel herself clenching around him before he had even started to move again.

Her hands flew up to hold onto the backs of his shoulder blades, underneath his shirt. She could feel herself losing control, losing any sense of what was going around her as she dug her fingernails into his back. He moaned loud right in her ear, she could feel his breath funneling into her ear and her head involuntarily went back as he came inside of her.

She was still having a problem getting her wits about her as he rolled off to the side. Her hand went down and realized that he had already fixed her jeans. She rolled over onto her side as he was fixing his shorts, and he smiled at her through the rain, as she attempted to cuddle up to him. He wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forehead.

"Let's get you out of the rain," He whispered, leaning in and kissing her softly.


	17. Business Trip

A/N: Hello, all…. Yeahhhhh here we go… enjoy (:

Distance Complications

Chapter Seventeen: Business Trip

Fitz rolled out of bed the next morning with a little bit of a headache, and by a little bit of a headache he was pressing the palm of his hand into his forehead to try and stop the pulsing. He almost thought he could hear his brain trying to function, he obviously couldn't – but that's how hard it was pounding. Going for a run was officially out – though, he tried to tell himself it was because it was still pouring outside, not because he felt like he had been run over by a Mack truck. He walked down the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen – not really remembering that it was such a long walk, and his feet were cold on the hardwood floors. He took a deep breath, and he felt like his lungs might explode if he tried to get in any more air. Finally he felt himself hitting the cool tiles of the kitchen.

"Aw, baby come here," He had long since closed his eyes, but he followed the sound of Olivia's voice until he found the stool at the island and sat down, "Aspirin, and a glass of water."

He reached out for it, and she handed it to him. He glanced out – thanking God that it was raining out, so the kitchen wasn't nearly as sunny and bright as it usually was. Olivia looked beautiful, as ever – and in all his hang overs he had never had such a beautiful girl to take care of him. He gave her a little smile as he tossed back the aspirin and guzzled down the entirety of the glass of water she had handed him. She smirked, chuckling at him a little bit as she carried a cup of coffee over and sat in his lap, he made a move to put his arms around her – but she handed him the coffee, and put her arms around him instead.

"Where's the family?" He asked, taking a sip of coffee as she reached up and was playing with his hair.

"Admiral took the day off, but he had to go over to grandma's to fix something in her basement because it started to flood," Olivia informed him, kissing his cheek, "Mom went to take Maya to school, then off on some errands."

"Gotcha," Fitz said, leaning in and kissing her quickly.

"You smell like sleep," She said, smiling vaguely as she put her head on his shoulder.

She had this look on her face like she was on cloud nine, and he loved it. It was like anything in the world could happen around them, and she felt like that was fine. Like a bomb could go off behind them and it wouldn't even make her jump. She felt safe, and warm, and he could tell all of it just by the half smile and the way her eyes were closed so peacefully. She was such a worrier that he usually only got to see her like it when she was asleep in his arms – like while she was conscious she was thinking about and worrying about too many things. He loved that she felt that way with him. That was what had told him that she was ready, she was ready to weather this with him, she was conscious, she was awake, and she was with him.

"Makes sense," He mumbled, kissing the side of her head effortlessly.

"How're you feeling?" She asked him, stroking the side of his face affectionately.

"I'll be fine after a shower," He replied, letting his forehead fall onto her shoulder, then looked up and smirked at her, "You wouldn't want to join me?"

"I already took mine," She stated the obvious, and he kissed her shoulder.

"Ok," He replied, sleepily, and she snuggled up a little against him – as best she could without them both falling off the stool – he kissed the side of her head, "I love you, Liv."

"Hold onto that thought," She said, sitting up a little, and sliding off of his lap onto the next stool.

He understood the practicality of it – but he still would much rather have her in his arms.

"Why?" He asked, because he knew she wanted him to.

"I don't know," She said, she was holding something back, "It's probably just something good to hang on to."

"Probably," He smiled, then he leaned in and kissed her again, then finished his coffee and slipped off the stool, "I'm going to go off and shower, but then, I'm taking you out - somewhere."

"Somewhere?" She laughed at him, his brain wasn't quite functioning, "How about we do that tonight – you can take me out to dinner."

"Yes," He said, and she giggled a little bit as he headed back off for the trek back upstairs, calling back over his shoulder, "That's what I meant."

Fitz was starting to feel better as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He grabbed towels from the hall closet, and then stepped under the stream of water. It did wonders for his headache – either that or the aspirin was kicking in, so he stayed in a little longer than he usually would have. He got out and dried off in the bathroom while he shaved and brushed his teeth. He went back into his room and threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt that Olivia had gotten him recently. He was feeling much better by the time he was trampling down the stairs.

"Livy," He called, noticing it was still raining, "Since it's still raining, why don't we snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds good, baby," She said as he walked into the living room – where she was sitting on the couch, and her father walked in.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were home," Fitz said, and he chuckled.

"I figured," He said, then smirked, "You have a visitor in the kitchen, before you 'snuggle in', _baby_."

Fitz chuckled a little bit, but the look he got from Olivia confused him a little bit. Her father walked back out into the kitchen and he mouthed 'who is it?' at her, and she just shook her head. He offered her his hand, and she took it as he helped her up. He leaned in and kissed her softly, smiling as they headed into the kitchen together. He smiled, he was watching her as she was walking about a step ahead of him.

"Hey, Admiral," He smiled, not really paying attention as he kissed Olivia's cheek, "How lucky am I?"

"Impressively."

Fitz looked up, finally and spotted the man who was sitting at the kitchen table. His hair was white, and his eyes were bright blue. He knew who he was, and he could feel his heart starting to plummet right into his gut. Olivia was looking up at him, and she shifted around to wrap her arm around him supportively.

"Hi, Dad," He said, careful not to call him Gerry in front of the Admiral, "What brings you down here?"

"Well," He said, giving them a little wink, "Seeing as my son comes here on his spring break instead of coming to visit me – I thought I'd pay my old buddy a visit."

"He was pulling into the driveway when I got home," The admiral said, a big smile on his face, and Fitz nodded.

"Ah," said Fitz, as Olivia set her head against his chest.

"Well, you kids go and watch your movie," The Admiral said, "I want just going to give him a quick tour, set him up in one of the guest rooms, and then bring him down to the club for a drink. I trust you two'll be around for dinner?"

"I actually promised Liv I'd bring her out for dinner tonight," Fitz said, and his father gave them a look.

"Well, you don't mind rearranging your plans for me, do you sweetheart?" He asked, and Fitz sort of held Olivia tighter, the question was directed it at Olivia, and the 'sweetheart' was a slap in the face.

She was about to speak up – but then stopped herself.

"No, not at all, Mr. Grant," She said, politely, and Fitz gave her a weird look.

"Good," He said, looking over at the Admiral, and getting up from his chair.

The two older 'friends' headed off upstairs, and Fitz took that to mean that he and Liv were dismissed. He led her back into the living room – sitting down with her on the couch. He laid back on the back of the couch, and she snuggled up with him. He wrapped and rewrapped his arms around her. She laid back and covered his lap with her back – looking up at him as he held her – her legs out on the rest of the couch. He kissed her forehead as they listened for the footsteps.

"What is he doing here?" Olivia whispered up at him, and he shook his head.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Fitz replied, but they both knew the general reason why, "Why did you agree-"

"We're headed out – hands where I can see 'em, Fitz," Admiral said and Fitz brought his legs up to support Liv so that he could hold his hands up, as if in surrender.

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, we'll be back in a couple hours," Admiral said, and Fitz nodded as they headed out.

This time they waited until they heard the garage door open and closing, and he watched her father's car drive down the road.

"So why did you agree to put off our dinner plans?" He asked, shifting his arms up around her shoulders – running his hand through the side of her hair.

"You want him alone with my Dad? Anymore than he's going to be already? Who knows what he'll say," Olivia said, "And Maya'll be here tonight…"

"Ok, ok," He said, taking a breath, "That makes sense."

"You are totally going to owe me going out to dinner once your father leaves though," She said, and chuckled, leaning down and kissing her, slowly.

"I'll take it," He said.

"He's here on business," Olivia said, carefully, and he nodded, "It's not a visit – he's already stayed here longer than he did when you were in the hospital – well, not really…"

"Yeah," He said, "I get what you mean. What were you holding back this morning?"

"What?"

"When you said to keep it in mind that I love you," He replied, "I asked you what you meant, and you said something about just it being good – but that's not what you wanted to say."

She knew exactly what he was talking about. He could see it in her eyes as she was looking up at him, and he waited for her to speak. He could tell it was something she was deliberating on, she wasn't really comfortable speaking about. He kissed the top of her head sweetly.

"Livy, you can tell me," He said, running his hand up and down her arm soothingly, "It's ok, don't be afraid to talk to me. We're in this together, remember?"

"I was thinking about it last night," She finally piped up, and he dipped his head – listening carefully, "I came up with something that might work – but it's stupid – it… I just couldn't sleep after everything last night.."

"Why don't you just tell me what you were thinking?"

"Do you remember Lonwin Corporation?" She asked, and he shook his head, "Exactly, they went down fast and quick. The founder and owner of the company was accused of sexual harassment and no one even remembered the name of the company a month later – he didn't even do it, he was cleared of all charges."

"Ok…suckx, but what does that have to do with us?"

"How do you think they would feel about an owner forcing his son to marry someone he doesn't want?" Olivia asked, and he raised his eyebrows, "I know we usually steer clear of the press, but if we make them love us. We don't even have to sell ourselves, really – just let them see us more."

"Livy, I don't want to destroy…"

"Neither do I," She replied, "We won't leak what your father has planned-"

"We'll threaten to," He said, and she nodded, "We'll lay out the facts, and…"

"It's stupid, right?"

"No, definitely not stupid," He said, leaning in and kissing her, "All we'd have to do was have a few dates in the public eye. I could answer a couple questions about you next photo-shoot interview. We could have a couple dinner reservations in my real name, we could go hang out on the beach, and have Abby call in. The press will think they're sneaking pictures – "

"And if they get to close you can yell at them the first time-"

"So they'll even keep their distance."

"Exactly – stupid, right?"

"No," He said, leaning in, "Let's do it. We don't have to sling mud at anyone – "

"Not really," She said, and he sighed.

"Ok," He said, leaning in and kissing her.

"But you're dad's here with a plan, too."

"I know."

"We should talk to my parents," Olivia said, "Give them a heads up as to what's going on."

"No," He replied, instantly.

"Fitz, they're not going to think any less of you…"

"No, Olivia," Fitz said, again – a little firmer.

"Baby," She tried, and he shook his head.

"No," He said, leaning down and kissing her softly, "No. No. No. NO."

"Fitz," She half laughed at him.

"I want to spare them from this, ok?" He said, giving her a baby-faced, innocent expression, "I don't want them to have to get upset about it – I don't want them to have to worry about it. It's bad enough that you do."

"Fine," She said, and he nodded.

"Now did you wanna watch a movie?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"I guess," She said, and he scooted her over so that she was leaning on the arm so he could throw her favorite movie on.

He had just sat back down, pulling a blanket up over them as she snuggled up to his side. She sandwiched herself between him and the back of the couch – pressing her face into his chest. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her, softly. She smiled a little bit as he pulled away – and the opening credits were fading out. That was when her phone started to ring on the coffee table, and he reached over to pick it up so he could hand it to her.

"Who is it?" She asked, and he read the name that came across the screen.

"Scott Lyman."

"What?" She asked, and Fitz shrugged as he handed it over, "Pause the movie."

He did, and she answered the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" She answered, "Seriously? Maybe – I'll see if I can get down there. Yeah, he's here. I'll see…. That's so awesome though. I'll text you if we head down."

"What's up?" He asked, as she hung up the phone.

"Scott found a baby Killer Whale," Olivia said, and Fitz nodded – of course he did.

His annoyance was different though. It wasn't the same 'Oh, Scott shut the fuck up' thoughts. It was him genuinely not wanting to get up. He wanted to lay there with Olivia for as long as she was going to let him hold her – but this was going to make her want to get up. But, it had nothing to do with Scott. He could care less about the man, he just wanted Livy to stay with him. Was he cured? Did he really not care about her and Scott anymore? He couldn't find a bone in his body that did. He just wanted to cuddle – he had no adverse feelings about seeing Scott, or anything.

"I know you said you didn't want to hang out with him," Olivia said, "But it's a baby killer whale! He was all alone in the ocean, and he wouldn't have survived if they hadn't brought him in – no one even in the vicinity of where he was. He says he's a little under nourished, but other than that he's fine. Please?"

"Please, what?"

"Can we go down and see him?" She asked, "I don't want to go see him, and I'd go alone – but I don't want to, I want you to come with me…"

"Ok," He said, smiling as his feelings shifted – they always did when she got excited like she was – her whole face lighting up, "But you owe me, cuddles."

She laughed as she got up, reaching for his hands, nearly jumping up and down in excitement. He smiled as he let her lead him all the way through the house getting ready. He stole kissed from her, and laid a few down her body as she got changed, something she wouldn't mind getting wet – and throwing on a sweatshirt. Then, she led him down to the garage, and without a single thought she hopped into her little car. He slipped into the front seat and she drove off.

"Wait, how did Scott know we were home?"

"He didn't," Olivia replied as she drove, allowing him to set his hand on her thigh as she did, "He calls me when they find interesting animals, or cases. He guesses I was home, well he said that I should come and see the Orca over spring break, so I could name him – but I was already home. Oh, I forgot to text him, oh well."

"Oh," Fitz said, nodding as she parked in her old usual parking space.

"C'mon," She said, hopping out of the car.

She pulled out her phone, presumably texting Scott to at least tell him that they were there. He reached over – and she gave him her hand without even a thought as he opened the door for her. He kept it open as she walked through – eyes still glued to her phone screen. He chuckled a little bit, and she stopped, looking up at him.

"He says he's with him up at the big tank," Olivia said.

"What're you going to name him?" Fitz asked as she pulled him up the stairs to the tank that had previously held Daisy.

"Willy?"

"Seriously?"

"How could I not?" She asked, and Fitz shrugged.

"Maybe he's already named him," Fitz said as she led him over to where they could now see Scott sitting at the edge of the tank – the fin in the water.

"I wouldn't dream of it," He said, "Oh good, you came – you can help me drag over _her_ dinner."

"She's a girl?" Olivia said, sitting basket style by the edge, looking in at the whale, "She's a pretty girl."

"What am I helping with?" Fitz asked.

"She's under nourished, pretty badly," Scott tried to explain to him as Olivia splashed the surface of the water.

"Livy."

"Yeah, Liv," Scott said, "She might be a baby, but she's still about three hundred pounds. She's weak, but…"

"I know," She said, pointing to the shadow in the water, "But she's way over there."

"Anyways," Scott said, taking a deep breath, and looking back at Fitz, "We had to inject antibiotics and some extra nutrients into the fish. And she's too weak to hunt really, never mind the fact that she's barely a week old. But basically, if you don't mind I just need some help lugging over the buckets."

"No problem," Fitz said, following him over to the far side where the freezer was.

"Carla!" Olivia called, and they both popped their heads out of the freezer.

"Carla?" Fitz asked, and Olivia nodded as she ran over to them, Scott handed her something lighter – and Fitz a bucket – which he was surprised about the weight of.

"Yeah, it's a pretty girl name, right?"

"Sure," Fitz laughed, and Scott shook his head.

"I should really revoking your naming privileges," He teased her, and Fitz laughed.

"You should have done that after she named the dolphin Daisy," Fitz said, and Scott chuckled.


	18. A Plateful

Distance Complications

Chapter Eighteen: A Plateful

Olivia was surprised at how well Fitz was getting along with Scott. She ended up staying with Carla much longer than she had originally been planning – mostly because they were getting along. She was in a state of pure and unimaginable shock and awe as she marveled at them, listening to their conversation. They were talking and talking, and Olivia twice got the feeling that she should remind Fitz of her presence, but thought better of it. If he was going to make friends with Scott, she wasn't going to get in the way. Though, eventually it would be time for dinner, and then they would have to get back. But, Fitz was talking to Scott about cars and sports teams, and whether or not Scott should have the hospital put a new engine in his boat so it would run better. She always knew they would get along if Fitz could just swallow his pride just a little bit and realize that she didn't want Scott. Scott was like a poor man's Fitz, who wasn't at all the same level of attractive, and liked saving baby sea creatures – actually they were pretty much nothing alike – only they were. Her phone started ringing.

"Hey," She answered it, interrupting the male bonding anyways.

"Liv," It was Abby, "We're having a little situation."

"What happened?"

"Georgia came to surprise Stephen," Abby started, and Olivia's face dropped – she could only tell because Fitz came right over from where he had been standing with Scott, "She got to his house, and found out that he had slept over here."

"He was still at your place?"

"Yeah, he was planning on staying a couple days," Abby said as Fitz plopped down next to her on the deck, and wrapped an arm around her, "Nothing happened – I swear. Nothing was going to happen, anyways. Besides, he was drunk – we talked until he passed out and then I went up to bed. But she just showed up and started yelling. He yelled back, told her that she couldn't just burst into my house and start yelling. He was trying to protect me, he yelled back – telling her nothing happened. Telling her that she was being stupid – that I wouldn't do anything while he was still with her. That he was sleeping over just so he wouldn't have to drive so far everyday to hang out with everyone. Then they broke up with each other."

"They broke up with each other?" Olivia asked as Fitz kissed her shoulder, "Where's Stephen?"

"He's here – he's..."

"Where's Georgia?"

"She left, Liv – she was really upset."

"Ok," Olivia replied as she felt Fitz pull her in so that he was holding her, "How's Stephen?"

"He's upset – he wants to go home."

"How upset it he?"

"Pretty."

"Ok, make sure that he stays then," Olivia said, "And Abby?"

"Yeah?" She sounded pretty upset too.

"They were together for over three years, Abbs," Olivia said, "It was going to hurt – for both of them. No matter how much he cares about you. How he's acting has no reflection on how he feels about you – remember that, ok?"

"Thanks, Liv."

"I'll come-" She stopped as someone was beeping in, "Hold on, ok?"

"Everything ok?" Fitz asked, and Olivia shook her head as she flipped her phone over.

"Hello?"

"Liv?"

"Georgia, where are you?"

"Driving around. Olivia, I know – I just didn't know what to do."

"Ok, do you know where you are?"

"No."

"Well, do you have a GPS?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, plug in my address-"

"I don't want to see her – I know she's your friend. I just didn't know who else to call... I don't want to see either of them."

"That's ok. You're my friend too. And she's not coming over, you are.," Olivia said, and she gave her her address and hung up – switching to Abby, "Ok, are you ok to take care of Stephen? Or should I send Fitz over?"

"No, we're ok," Abby said, "I'm in friend mode. I can do it."

"Ok, I have to go," Olivia replied.

"Wait."

"What, Abbs?"

"He said it frist – that he didn't want to be with her."

"That's good," Olivia said, allowing herself a second to be happy for Abby, "I have to go though."

She hung up, and Fitz was already standing, offering down his hand to help her up. She assumed that he had heard enough of the conversation to understand what was going on. She took his hand, and he pulled her up and into his arms, kissing her softly. They waved goodbye to Scott – who gave them a slightly confused look and then headed out to the car. She offered him the keys, pausing by the side of the car. He ignored them to lean in and kiss her slowly.

"We knew this was going to happen sooner or later, right?" He checked and she nodded, "And it happened the way that we knew it was going to have to..."

"Does that make us awful people?"

"No, just in touch with what's going on with our friends," Fitz replied.

"But we want him with Abby."

"Because that's who he wants, that's who he loves," Fitz said in a deep breath, "He's a better person with Abby than he ever was with Georgia. We've both seen it. Bottom line, he's better for Abby."

"Yeah."

"And Georgia will find someone better for her."

"You're amazing," Olivia said, and Fitz smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I am for you," He told her, "I probably wouldn't be for anyone else. I'd be fucking random women every night, then drinking myself to sleep without you. But I love you, and you deserve better than that."

"I don't want to think about that."

"Me either," He chuckled a little bit as he took the keys, "I like me with you. I like this me."

"Good," She said, leaning up and kissing him, then she took a deep breath, "Shit."

"Not ideal way for it to happen though," He replied as he walked around the car and got into the driver's seat.

"Maximum impact," She rolled her eyes as Fitz took her hand.

"But no one's dead," Fitz said, trying to make a little light of it.

"No," Olivia said, and then she felt her heart sink – she had almost forgotten that his father was there, "But I don't think I can deal with your dad tonight."

"We'll do it together," He assured her, "I'm not about to feed you to the lion whole – and definitely not before he's already devoured me first."

"Thank you for loving me as much as you do," She said as he pulled into the driveway, and right up behind what must have been Georgia's rental.

"So what am I doing?" Fitz asked as they got out of the car, "I can go hide out for a little while if you two need to have a little man-hating session."

Olivia chuckled a little, looking at him over the top of the car. She knew that he didn't want to leave, that he wanted to stay and not have to face his father just yet – who was undoubtedly sitting in the house with her own dad. She knew enough of his dynamic with his father that it wouldn't be detrimental or destroy anything – but it would take a lot out of him. It would be painful and awful, and take way more cuddles than she owed him to fix it. She took a deep breath, and shook her head.

"No, you can stay, just-"

"Keep quiet, be good," He nodded as Georgia got out of her car and went right to her for a hug.

"C'mon," Olivia said, giving her a quick squeeze – and Georgia stepped back.

"Hey, Fitz."

"Hey," He said, a little awkwardly.

"C'mon, let's go sit by the pool," Olivia said, leading her into the backyard and to the deck chairs.

Fitz had gone a different way, and it became clear why once she led Georgia through the back gate, and remembered that it was all winterized still. Which meant that there were no cushions on any of the seats, to which Georgia chuckled a little through her tears. She looked over to the gate, where Fitz was carrying three of the cushions through the little opening for them. Olivia gave him an appreciative look as he set them down into three of the chairs, and he showed off the now inhabitable chairs, and took a seat in the one farthest from the house. Olivia chuckled a little as she took a seat next to him in the middle chair, and got Georgia to sit in the one next to her.

"What's going to help?" Olivia said.

"Did anything happen?" She asked, looking Olivia right in the eyes.

"No," Olivia said, "Abby called me after you left – we've been best friends since diapers – she wouldn't be able to keep anything like that from me."

"Ok," Georgia took a deep breath, "So he was really just staying there.."

"He wasn't lying, Georgia," Olivia said, "Except apparently about where he was staying."

"He was defending her," Georgia seemed to be processing – then she looked up at Fitz, saying genuinely, "Fitz, you don't have to listen to me,"

"I'm fine – unless you want me to leave," He said, and Olivia felt the need to explain.

"His father's here – he's trying to avoid him."

"Why?"

"That's my can of worms," Fitz replied quietly, starting to play with Olivia's hair, "We're talking about your can of worms. And my can of worms is a way longer story than yours."

"Right," Georgia said, and Olivia smiled a little bit as Georgia took a deep breath, "He fell in love with her. I'm not stupid –and I know Stephen. I knew it right away – when she walked through the door into our room. I knew he was going to fall in love with her – I knew it. I just thought... this can't be it? That he would..."

"What?" Olivia asked.

"You saw it too," It wasn't accusatory, so Olivia nodded, and she felt Fitz's chin brush against the back of her hair as he did too.

"I did," Olivia admitted, "I wanted to talk to you about it, but I didn't know how. I was mad at Stephen..."

"Join the club," Georgia interjected, and Olivia nodded.

"I was so mad at him for putting me in this position, and doing this to you," Olivia said, and Georgia nodded, "And to her. He chose not to handle the situation that he was dealt, and it ended up like this."

"I tried talking to him," Fitz said, "There was no need for it to happen this way..."

"Fitz," Olivia said, turning her head at him and he shut up.

"No, he's right," Georgia sniffed, tears in her eyes still, "That fucking scumbag. He didn't even have the decency to end it. That's why I came out here. I could tell over the phone that something was happening. I didn't know entirely what it was. That he was staying with _her._"

Yeah, they weren't about to be friends any time soon – and Olivia was going to have to deal with that. She took a deep breath, and was trying to figure out what to say to her to make it feel a little bit better. She couldn't imagine what she would do if Fitz had fallen in love with someone else, never mind one of Georgia's childhood friends – never mind the fact that he was Fitz. The fact that maybe right after they had met, when she broke it off with him she would be ok – but now? She would never recover. She couldn't even imagine what would have happened to her if Nate, while she thought that she loved him had fallen in love with someone else. She shivered, mostly because she still couldn't fathom how Georgia was feeling, how it would feel if Fitz ran off in love with someone else. It was one thing if his father was going to win, at least she would know the truth – that he loved her. But what if he didn't.

"Olivia," Her mother saved her from having to speak, "Is your friend going to be staying for dinner?"

"Yeah," She said, "If that's ok."

"That's fine, Maya's at a friend's for dinner anyways," Her mother said, and Olivia exchanged a relieved look with Fitz, "Fitz, would you mind running to the store? I forgot to pick up garlic bread."

"Sure," He got up, and kissed the side of her head affectionately, "I'll be back in two minutes."

He headed out of the gate to go around to the driveway, and her mother went back into the kitchen.

"So why is Fitz's dad here?"

"Because he doesn't want Fitz to be with me," Olivia replied, and Georgia's eyes expanded.

"What?"

"It's a really long story," Olivia said dismissively.

"I can keep up," She replied, "Knowing you two even have problems is helpful."

Olivia chuckled.

"He's greedy, Fitz is apparently supposed to be married off to this really bitchy girl that he knew when he was little – as part of a business deal," Olivia said, and Georgia raised her eyebrows, "Yeah. It's not fun."

"Is she in on it?"

"I've told her off, he's told her and his father off a couple times," Olivia filled her in, "We're working on it. He decided to show up this morning. And it looks like he's planning on staying longer than he did when Fitz was in a hospital bed fighting for his life."

"Crazy. Rich people are crazy."

"I've been finding that out," Olivia said, and Georgia laughed.

"Fitz won't leave you," Georgia said, "He's a man in love."

"Thanks," Olivia said, getting up, "C'mon, let's get your stuff upstairs – you're staying here. Until you want to go home."

"Hello, ladies," Fitz's father walked out of the backdoor, "You haven't managed to see my son, have you?"

"My mom just sent him to the store," Olivia said, reaching down to help Georgia to her feet. "On second thought, never mind, we'll just make Fitz bring your stuff up. C'mon – let's see what mom's cooking."

Olivia held her head high as she walked past Big Gerry. She led Georgia right into the kitchen, to find that her mother was making lasagna.

"Don't go too far, girls," She said, cutting up a salad, "Dinner's almost ready, Georgia – how long are you staying?"

Georgia was not ready for the question, so Olivia spoke up.

"We're not sure yet," Olivia filled in for her, and her mother nodded.

"Well you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Told you," Olivia smiled as Fitz walked in through the garage entrance.

"Two loaves of the finest garlic bread," He teased, setting the bag down on the counter.

"Throw it into the oven to heat up," Her mother told him, and he nodded as he took them out of the bag and snuck them in on either side of the pan.

"It smells delicious in here," Big Gerry announced as he walked back in through the back door, and Fitz went and stepped behind Olivia, stealing a kiss out of the side of her mouth.

Her phone vibrated, telling her about a text, and she dismissed herself into the next room to answer it. Scott, wondering if everything was ok after how they had left. She sent him a quick text back telling him that everything was fine, or at least under control. She then took a breath, preparing herself to go back into the war zone and walked in to find everyone sitting down to dinner. Her father at the head, Big Gerry taking over Maya's seat across from her's and Georgia taking the guest seat. Fitz was in his usual seat to the left of her mother, and he was watching her as she walked in, waiting for her to take her seat next to him.

"It was Scott," Olivia told him, as she sat down and her father passed her the lasagna, "He wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"Oh," Fitz said.

"Scott?" Her mother asked, "So that's where you two went off to this afternoon."

"We did," Fitz nodded, as Olivia passed him the pan.

"I didn't think you were a big fan of him, Fitz," Her father teased him, and Fitz shrugged.

"He almost got her killed – but he couldn't have known," Fitz replied, "Seems like a nice guy."

"And he has huge puppy dog eyes for Liv."

"...They're not so big anymore," Fitz said, Olivia had been a little curious about this too, "Anyways, I'm not worried about it."

"You shouldn't be," Olivia said, at the same time as her mother, and Olivia continued, "How long have I been telling you that."

"Anyways, I was talking to him today," Fitz said, "Nice guy."

"So, Gerry, what brings you down?"

Big Gerry's crackpot, clearly pulled right out of his ass answer brought the table right into a discussion about family. Then, ironically enough a conversation about how her parents met, which then turned into how she and Fitz had met. How she had hated him to begin with, and that brought them right up until they were done eating, and Fitz was sent out to get Maya from her friend's house. Well, he volunteered, after he brought Georgia's stuff in, and Olivia showed her the room. As she was putting her stuff away, Olivia was feeling a little claustrophobic, and excused herself, going outside to sit in one of the patio chairs. The night was just cloaking the sky, it was pretty, and peaceful. Then Gerry walked out, and she closed her eyes, but knew that he took a seat next to her.

"I want to thank you," He said, and Olivia opened one eye, giving him a 'are you kidding me?' sort of look, "I know, I'm evil – I'm hateful, I'm a monster."

"I didn't say that."

"No, but you were thinking it."

"What do you want?"

"I already told you, to thank you," He said, trying to sound charming, "You had a bigger hand in my son becoming a human being than I've realized, I see that now. I wanted to thank you, for whatever you said, or whatever you did."

"I didn't do anything," Olivia replied.

"I beg to differ."

"All three of us know why you're here," Olivia said, "So why don't you go back to New York – because it's not going to work."

"Of course it's going to work, sweetheart," He said, "Are you really going to love him when he can't take you on vacations all the time? When he doesn't have a penny to his name? When he's poor and jobless and it's your fault anyways?"

"I fell in love with him while he was fixing a truck," Olivia retorted, "He can go off and become a mechanic, or a construction worker, or a damn post man for all I care. I love him."

"Well then you know that he won't be happy as a mechanic, he won't be happy doing anything but what he was groomed for," Big Gerry said, "You're a smart girl, you know he's too smart to be delivering mail or hammering nails. It'll drive him crazy. It won't be enough for him. The life you can give him..."

"I'm done listening to this," Olivia told him, getting up – and stretching, "We both know that I'm not the person to blame if he ends up driving a truck for the rest of his life."

"But you are," He said, "And I'm going to do anything I can to keep that from happening. You and your little family – as much as your father is my friend – you will all burn and be destroyed before I let him ruin his life like this."

"Ruin his life?" Olivia asked, taking a deep breath, going on the offense as his words sank in, "Let's think about this for a second. Under who's influence was he drinking himself into a coma and partying away braincells? And under who's influence is he applying himself to school, and turning into a great person?"

"I already thanked you for that," He said, taking a deep breath, and she paused just outside the back door, "But your services are no longer needed."

She turned around.

"Leave him, or we're going to have to start playing some ball here."

"No," She said, firmly, "You can stick around if you want, but all you're going to see is how much your son loves me. And how much I love him. More than you could ever understand, and I'm sad for you for that."

She walked into the house, letting the door shut behind her – sort of hoping that it locked him out. The lights in the kitchen were off, and judging by how quiet the house was she assumed that everyone had gone off to their own devices for the evening. She was about to go up and find Fitz to say good night when she heard a guitar coming from the living room. She was confused, the same few chords of an intro being repeated, like someone was practicing a song.

"Fitz," She said, walking in and sitting down on the couch next to him, "When did you learn to play the guitar?"

"I knew when I was younger," He said, "When mom took the cars away she signed me up for music lessons. I have a whole lot more time alone in Boston, so I picked it up again."

"What're you playing?"

"Hold on," He said, doing the intro again, only he kept going, singing:

"_If not for you  
Babe, I couldn't find the door  
Couldn't even see the floor  
I'd be sad and blue  
If not for you_

If not for you  
Babe, I'd lay awake all night  
Wait for the mornin' light  
To shine in through  
But it would not be new  
If not for you

If not for you  
My sky would fall

_Rain would gather too  
Without your love I'd be nowhere at all  
I'd be lost if not for you  
And you know it's true_

If not for you  
My sky would fall  
Rain would gather too  
Without your love I'd be nowhere at all  
Oh what would I do  
If not for you

If not for you  
Winter would have no spring  
Couldn't hear the robin sing  
I just wouldn't have a clue  
Anyway it wouldn't ring true  
If not for you

If not for you  
If not for you  
If not for yooooooouuuuu."

He cleared his throat, and she smiled as she leaned in and kissed him.

"One of my favorites recently," He replied as she pulled away, and he gave her a little smirk, teasing, "That Bob Dylan really knows what he's talking about."

"I love you."

He smiled.

"Ok, Romeo," The Admiral and her mother appeared in the doorway, Fitz blushed, "It's getting late – I'm gonna need one of you to drop Maya off at school tomorrow – get some sleep."

A/N: Ok, so dun dun dun dun [And an extra disclaimer to say, I honestly don't have any claim whatsoever to ANY of Bob Dylan's amazing and beautiful and sad songs... except maybe that I love them so much...] And, if you want to listen to it there's an excellent version with George Harrison singing it - it's amazing... ok... hope you enjoyed the maddness that was this chapter... leave me a note if you feel so inclined (they have the unique talent of making me smile) :)


	19. Into Action

A/N: Apologies this took so long.. enjoy :)

Distance Complications

Chapter Nineteen: Into Action

It was Wednesday. Already. Their Spring Break was already half over, and he and Olivia – after Catalina – had barely had time to themselves. Part of that was expected, they were spending the majority of the week with her family. That part was to be expected that he was going to have to share her with them for the most part – that's why he had been so eager for it just to be them for the first weekend. What he hadn't counted was this whole situation looming over them, or his father showing up. His father's gloomy presence was really the problem. Well, him and Georgia. Not that he really minded that it was Georgia that was hanging around, or anything like that – except he was a little worried about when she was going to leave. He was selfish, he knew that. But at least he had Olivia to himself that night – the reservation was already made.

"What's this about you taking my daughter out for the evening?" Mrs. Pope greeted him as he walked into the kitchen that afternoon from his run.

His father had left that morning, so he hadn't felt like a complete asshole voluntarily leaving Olivia at the house for a run. Anyway, Georgia was there and would keep her and her mother company if they were starting to feel lonely. The whole time his father had been there, he had been waiting for the shoe to drop. He still couldn't quite put together why his father had made the trip down, but he also didn't even pretend to himself that he wanted to understand that man. He peeled his ear buds out of his ears and set them and his iPhone down on the counter.

"Where could you get a crazy idea like that?" He teased her mother, who smiled at his humor, "Yeah, for dinner. If that's ok with everyone."

"Did you ask Georgia?"

"No, but I asked Livy," He trumped, and Mrs. Pope nodded.

"So what was with your father coming down?" She asked, and Fitz shrugged as he took an apple out of the basket in front of him.

"I'd be lying if I told you that he and I got along," Fitz said, then took a bite – she handed him a paper towel in that amazing motherly way that she did things like that, "Thanks."

"Well, I got that much," She said, and Fitz nodded, "How does he feel about Liv?"

"Fitz, there you are," Olivia and Georgia came into the room, and Fitz was saved from answering her mother.

"You were looking for me?" He asked as he finished his apple, and wrapped it up in the napkin – she came right over to him and under his arm, "I'm all gross."

"You're fine," She said, leaning up and kissing him quickly as he tossed the apple core into the open trash barrel.

"You ok?" He asked, she seemed a little sad since the night before.

"I'm fine," She said, and he narrowed his gaze at her – knowing not to ask in front of her mother and Georgia.

"Ok," He said, knowing that usually she was in fact fine, but the way she said it-

"So what're you doing tonight?" Mrs. Pope asked Georgia, and she shrugged as Maya came running into the room – apparently fresh from school.

"Well, you're welcome to hang out with Maya and I," Mrs. Pope told her, "We're having a girl's night."

"A girl's night?" Olivia pouted, "Like popcorn, and facials, and you giving everyone pedicures, and watching chick flicks?"

"Count me in," Georgia said, and Olivia just looked over at her mother – Fitz smirked.

"You have a boy, make him rub your feet, paint your toenails, and watch sappy movies with you," She smiled, then smirked, "We all know he will."

"No," Olivia said, and Fitz chuckled.

"I don't know if you should trust me with nail polish though," Fitz half-joked.

"You have boy," Olivia ignored Fitz for a minute, still looking miffed at her mother.

"He's on a trip to D.C," Her mom said and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go get a shower and get ready for our date," He said, in a somewhat reminding tone as he leaned down, and she kissed him, "If we leave soon we can catch an early movie, and I am more than willing to give you a foot massage."

He was more than willing to give her a full body massage, if she would let him.

"Babe, it's fine," She said, leaning up and kissing him, "Besides, I need the time to get pretty for you."

"So you'll be ready in like two seconds?" He teased her as Maya hopped up on the stool and he turned and bopped her on the head.

"Hey!" She said, and Fitz smiled at her, until she seemed to be less upset – then took a minute to tickle her.

He chuckled as he headed up the stairs to his bathroom to take his shower. For some reason the house just felt lighter to him as he walked up the stairs – he assumed that it had something to do with the fact that his father was gone. His home was safe again. He hopped into the shower, and made sure to take extra care to clean himself off good. He got out and could hear Olivia's shower going on the other end of the hall. He smiled to himself as he was heading back to his room in a towel – wondering how risky it would be to pop in and surprise her. Not with so many people in the house, especially Maya. He took a breath and controlled himself into walking respectfully into his room. He threw on nicer clothes than usual, straight legged khakis, a belt and a collared shirt. That was the deal for the night, they were going to dress up a little bit and have fun – and try not to pay attention to the people following them, if all went according to plan.

He finished combing through his hair, and took a deep breath, going across the hall, and knocking on Olivia's door.

"Ready?" He asked, a little above a whisper.

"Come on in," She said, and he pushed the door open, she was holding the halter tie on a dress, "Can you tie this for me?"

"Pretty dress," He smiled, tying it and kissing her exposed shoulder, "The back of the truck'll be off limits tonight, I guess if things go as planned."

"Why are you so sure you're getting any tonight, baby?" She teased him, twirling around in his arms so that the hem of her dress brushed against his shins – she laughed, "Your face just dropped like three altitudes."

"It did not," He replied defiantly, his hands down on her hips now.

"Relax, we'll figure something out if it comes to that," She teased him, "Dad's not home tonight – so that gives us a lot more for options."

"Ready to go?" He asked, and she nodded as she put on the necklace that he got her, and offered her his hand.

She was relatively – as least for Livy – quiet as they went down and said goodbye to her mother, Maya, and Georgia

"You seem sad," He said, as they headed out to the car.

"I'm fine, babe," She said, and he cocked his head a little to the side, calling her B.S.

"That might have worked in front of your mother, and Maya, and Georgia," He said as they got into her car, "But with just me? C'mon, Liv. I know you. There's something up."

"I'm just a little off," She said dismissively as he backed out of the driveway and started heading out towards the restaurant – which was inland for once.

It was in the closest not so county town, where it was almost a city. Things were open a little bit longer, and they could probably even catch a movie after dinner if they wanted to. He drove right up to the entrance, and there were photographers already waiting – because they were just a couple minutes late. He had called the place on the way to tell them that they would be coming. He turned to her in the car – and she kissed him softly.

"According to plan," She said, and he nodded – kissing her again for good measure.

He parked the car, and got out. He gave the camera's a little wave, and walked around to let her out of the other side of the car. He wrapped his arm low around her waist and she smiled as she kissed him quickly – and he smiled as he led her over to the door.

"Fitz, Fitz," One of the photographers called, and Fitz paused, pulling Olivia over and kissing the side of her head for the camera.

"Is it true that you're done with the party scene?"

"Everyone's got to grow up sometime, right?" He replied and got a few laughs.

"Olivia, Olivia, how do you feel about your boyfriend's past?"

"She didn't get to see too much of that," Fitz said, smiling as he looked down at her, "Basically what happened was I walked up to her, she thought I was a useless piece of shit, and I realized that I was finished here."

"Finished? Are there wedding bells?"

"It's a little early for that," Olivia said, as if on cue, "Well, a little early for me."

She looked up at him somewhat innocently.

"Oh, I'll marry you as soon as it's acceptable to you," He said, leaning down and kissing her softly, "I can't imagine a day without her. Have a good night – guys – I've got to get my girl some dinner."

He put his hand on the small of her back as he guided her towards the door. The hostess met them and brought them back to the back room. It was a fairly well to do place, which was why he picked it – also apparently the food was good too. It was the back room that he read about that was the killer. He had meant to bring her there over the summer, but then, God, or Fate, or whatever was in charge of random things like the two of them almost drowning happened. The room was all set, small, cozy, with a table in the middle – he had requested they make it a booth because given their lack of alone time the idea of her at the opposite end of a table was literally cause for an aching heart. It was dimly lit, romantic, and had roses waiting for her on the table.

"Fitz," Olivia said, taking in the room.

"I know, it's a little over the top," He said, as she slid into the booth, and he got in right next to her, "But I figured I owed you with everything that's happened."

"Baby, this is way too much," She said, and he smiled as she leaned against him.

"No, too much would have been flying us to New York and having dinner on top of a skyscraper," He replied, as she let her head fall onto his chest, and he wrapped an arm around her – he kissed the top of her head, "It was a thought, but I figured that would be a little overkill. I figured I'd surprise you with something like that maybe some other time."

"Babe, what about toning it down a little?"

"I'll be fine, Liv," He said, "We'd be set for a while even this way for a while if they cut me off tomorrow, which they won't do. I've been the second highest on the payroll since I was fourteen. And if you think I spent a cent of that while I was flying off to Australia and France and wherever the hell I was going you'd have to be kidding yourself. All the cross country stuff to see you has been frequent flier miles from trips and stuff. Two flights and a dinner in New York would be fine. And the odds they cut me off before my birthday next month are slim to none. Especially since they would have had to put the paper work in and notified me three days ago that it was gone."

"Seriously?"

"Yes," He said, and she seemed surprised, "And I wanted to give you a head's up – I set up an interview with Gowry's once I get back to Boston."

"Gowry's – that's..."

"The Boston equivalent of Grant Fisheries – yeah," He said, "Only Mr. Gowry let his kids go off and do whatever they wanted – so there is no heir. I figure I go in as a consultant, work my way up – or the weekend after, when I'm coming to see you I'm talking with a company in San Francisco. Also, a couple other ones, smaller – in Michigan, and one in Florida. "

"What're you doing?"

"They're all my father's rivals," He said, "He'll hear about them before I actually go to them – and who knows if I end up with something out of them – but the idea is that it'll scare the bejezus out of him. I was talking to Gowry, and from the sounds of it he'd like nothing better than to pull the rug out from under Gerry."

"Fitz."

"It's what I've come up with," He smirked a little, "I don't think dad realizes that if I'm not planning on working for him – his company, his legacy is toast. Peter's not going to run it, Mellie will want to – but everyone knows she'd just run it right to shit. No one in their right mind would let her do it. I'm the only one who could, and I'm the only one he would trust to do it right. If I go to one of these other companies – Good bye Grant Fisheries."

"How long have you been sitting on this?" Olivia asked him, and he shrugged.

"While we were still in Catalina," He said, "I had to make sure that I could get these guys to talk to me first or else it wasn't going to work. But I got a call from the guy in San Francisco this morning. So, my love – mi vita, we're celebrating. Now, the idea is that dad hears about it and fold, I don't know how far it'll have to go before he does – but he will. His legacy will be ruined if the press gets a hold of the fact I'm not looking to stay after graduation."

"We're celebrating," Olivia said, trying to absorb everything he had just said, and he leaned in and kissed her.

"We are, so eat up," He told her as their food arrived, and he kissed her softly, "Enjoy."

Olivia seemed a lot happier after their talk, but he still wasn't feeling all that easy about her sudden gloom. They ate, and opted out of desert, to try and walk off the near coma they were both in from dinner. They walked hand in hand down the street, one lingering paparazzo snapped a picture of them, then headed out himself. She definitely seemed happier, right? Like she was a little less upset or something? But she was still quiet, and he could tell something was bothering her.

"Livy," He said, as they paused near the corner, a theater above them, "I'm good – but I'm not a mind reader. So what's going on? And don't give me that 'I'm fine' shit either. Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just something your dad said to me last night," She said, "It's nothing."

"Gerry?" He asked, "What'd he say – better yet, when were you two alone long enough for him to say anything?"

"When you went to go get Maya, and I was out by the pool. I was sitting out there for a while thinking – looking at the stars – and he came out."

"Of course he did," Fitz said.

"Babe, he said he would go after us – after the whole family," Olivia said, and Fitz nodded.

"He can't," He replied, "What's he going to do? Rob Maya of her chalk? Make it impossible for your mother to be mothering – stop your dad from being governor again.."

They both looked at each other in realization.

"He wouldn't. He couldn't. The Admiral has the highest approval ratings of anyone..."

"He could, and he would," Fitz said, "When's his re-election?"

"His second term? He's due to start campaigning for it in June," She said, and Fitz swallowed – hard.

"We're going to have to tell him," Fitz said, "When he gets back tomorrow night."

"At least a fourth of dad's constituency is employed by your dad's company."

"I know," Fitz said, kicking the side of the building, "They've been friends how long? My dad keeps dirt on everyone he meets – I've seen some of the files. If your dad had a parking ticket somewhere..."

"He'd know," Olivia said, "Shit."

"Shit, is right."

"Well, calm down," Olivia said, and Fitz looked up at her – practically collapsed against the wall – he couldn't believe this was happening, "We don't know that's his plan."

Fitz gave her a look.

"We're fucked."

"No," She said, stepping up close to him, and he wrapped his arm loosely around her to hold her there, "Everyone knows who my father is. What's going to happen when your father starts campaigning against him?"

"He'd do it through back channels," Fitz said, "Easy. No one would even have to know it was him."

"We're not fucked, Fitz," She said, and he held her just a little bit tighter, "It's not like he has the ability to – we can – we can figure something out. We'll strategize We're just going to have to cover all our bases. We have us covered, now we just have to figure something out to save dad."

"Livy..." This was it, he couldn't see a way out of this – and he couldn't let something like this happen to the Admiral, or Mrs. Pope, or Maya.

"Hey," She said, stopping his train of thought, "We will figure something out. We know what he's going to try and do, we know his endgame plan, ok? We're a step ahead and we'll come up with something. You wanna know how I know that? Because I have a brilliant man, and I have every faith in the world that he and I, and maybe a little bit of my father will be able to think of something. We already know what's going to be his goal – we can counteract it – we can fight it."

"We should go home," He said, checking his watch, it was almost midnight.

"Ok," She said, wrapping her arms up around his neck, then kissing him deeply, "But I need to hear you say it."

"Say what, Livy?"

"That we're going to be ok," Olivia said, and kissed him again, "That we're going to win."

"We're going to win," He tried to sound like he believed it, and she gave him a glare, "We're going to be ok."

"I love you."

"I love you," He kissed the top of her head, "With everything in me."

"Ok, we can go back now," She said, and he smiled a little at her abruptness.

The ride home was quiet but she seemed to feel the need to distract him. She had his hand on her thigh for the first fifteen minutes, playing with his palm as he drove. He looked out of the windshield, praying to God that he would be able to figure out a way to fix it, to make it happen for her and manage to cover all the bases. After that, she turned his hand over, and abandoned it on her thigh as she set her head on his shoulder, her hand holding onto his inner thigh, before running it down to the side of his knee – and back up again. He felt his whole leg go numb for a second, and turned his head to kiss her as he stopped at the light nearest her street. He would figure something out. He would protect her, and everyone. He had to, he would do anything and everything before he would give up a second with Olivia. If he was all in, that's what that meant. He was her's, and her family's and he would fight with them – that was if her father let him.

"Baby," She said, it sounded heavier than usual, as she led him through the kitchen, pausing near the slight side entrance to the backroom, where her glass ceiling hideaway was, "How nostalgic are you feeling?"


	20. Nostalgia and Fear

A/N: So I'm going to apologize right here, that this is a **really** long chapter... so apologies to those of you who read these on your phones/while you're doing other stuff... Enjoy :) Also, I'm thinking probably three(ish) more chapters (not including this one)... and an epilogue :( And then I will be saying good bye to this Liv and Fitz, I think :,( as much as I love them – maybe I'll figure something out.

Distance Complications

Chapter Twenty: Nostalgia and Fear

She had forced all thoughts of Fitz's father, his plans, and just about anything they had talked about out of her mind. Right up until the point where she and Fitz had been walking down the street – perfectly happy and somewhat naive about what was going on. There would be plenty of time to think about what they would do and set a plan into action once the Admiral got back and they told him what was going on. Fitz wasn't really liking the whole idea, and she could tell. He was worried and upset, and she could tell. So, she needed to calm him down – and spent the majority of the car ride back playing with his palm, the way that would calm him down enough to – hopefully – stop his brain from reeling like she knew it was. He was tired now, but he let her lead him into the house – and then she got an idea. Dad wasn't home – mom slept heavier than a pile of rocks – Maya would have been asleep for hours – and the door to her little glass hideaway locked.

"Baby, how nostalgic are you feeling?" Olivia asked him, pausing just outside the door to the backroom.

"It wouldn't be the same without a hurricane," He replied, with a little smirk as he pulled her into his arms – strong, he pressed his lips into the side of her neck, "Though, I could probably make up for lack of atmosphere with – ah – knowledge that I have now."

He said this as he ran his hand down the back of her thigh – sending a cool chill all over her body.

"Baby," She mumbled, slipping her hands onto his ass, and pulling him against her – holding their aching bodies together.

"Yes, Livy?"

"We should get out of the kitchen."

"We should," He agreed, kissing down the side of her neck – nearly burying his face in her shoulder, and she dragged him into the back room – closing and locking the door behind them.

"That door locks?" He asked, and she nodded as she grabbed a blanket from the corner, and went over to the couch.

She nodded as she went over to the couch, and took off the cushions. He was looking over at her like she had about eight heads. She smiled a little as she finished taking all the cushions off, and moved out the table. She was about to burst she wanted him so bad. He was just standing near the door – looking thoroughly confused, and just plain adorable, his hair just the perfect amount off messed up. He flipped on the light for a second, and she pulled up on the spring bed, of the fold out couch. It wasn't very comfortable – but it would give them a little more space. She quickly laid out the blanket, setting the throw pillows up like pillows – then looked back at him.

"Wait, a damn second," He said, as she walked over to return to his arms, "That's a pull out couch?"

"What's it look like to you?" She asked, wrapping her arms up around his neck and kissing him quickly.

"So when we were all squished up trying to stay on that couch together," He whispered, looking into her eyes softly, "Seriously?"

"Do you want to stand here and talk about that?" Olivia asked him, a hand on his chest as she leaned up and kissed him, "Or do you want to help me get out of this dress?"

He leaned in and kissed her in response, taking it slow – teasing her perfectly until she couldn't help but put one hand up on his face. She pulled him in closer, picking up the depth and injecting the need and the passion into the kiss, to feel the fire that she was playing with. He very slowly seemed to pick up on this, and she could feel his lips moving just a little bit faster, and ravenous against hers. If this was what they were like after a couple days – all the while they were actually together, just not physically intimate – she knew that they were going to have a hell of a time once they were both back at school. His hand that had fallen onto her ass slipped down a little further, and he shut off the light just before picking her up and carrying her towards the bed.

He stood by the edge and pulled her shoes of, discarding them somewhere in the darkness. She felt the blanket between her toes, and stood there for him, as he stooped down a little bit. She felt the side of his head fall against her thigh, and his hands running, circling with his fingertips up from her ankle up to her hip, his hand running right underneath the skirt without even a real moment's thought. She dropped her hands into his hair, and she felt his hand slip around to the back of her thigh. He ran his hand over her ass and she moaned just a little bit as his other hand flitted around her ankle. He got the thin fabric, and slight lace of the back hem of her panties between his fingers. He took a half a step back, and her hands went onto his shoulders for support as he pulled them down, and she leaned on him, stepping out of them for him – as she looked straight down into his perfect eyes.

"God, you're sexy, Livy," He told her, standing up straight – as if it was only to prove that even standing on the pull out he was still taller than her.

She smiled a little bit, realizing those were – to the best of her memory - exactly the words he had breathed eight months ago, when they had been ripping the clothes off of each other for the first time. He smirked, and she kissed him. She dropped down to her knees, and pulled his shirt out from under his belt and out from where it was tucked into his pants. The buttons seemed to be flying open for her as she worked her way up from the top, only to get to the middle to realize that he had done the top for her. He shrugged out of it, and she pulled at it so that it landed rather ghost like at the foot of the bed. She watched it fall for a second before turning back and unlatching his belt, quickly. She was tearing at his zipper when he lifted her up into his arms.

"Kiss me," He requested, soft – light.

She had barely moved her neck forward, her hand gripping the back of his neck as he brought his face closer, and took the kiss. Her lips formed perfectly around his lower lip, the way that they had essentially been trained to over the course of their relationship. His mouth was hanging open before she even was ready to give up his lip, but she could feel his tongue – eager, hungry. She could feel herself being laid in the center of the pull out. His arm left her back very quickly before she hit the still creased mattress so that he could put one of the pillows beneath her head. As he pulled his hand away from it, he very deftly undid the knot that was holding her dress up around her neck with one hand.

"Baby," She called out softly, to him, and he pinned her down to the bed – like he was afraid that given the opportunity she would leave.

She reached up and ran her hand through the side of his hair, down the side of his neck, and then down his side. He paused, taking her hand – this was about the point that he had realized that she had never done this before, and he looked down at her softly – as if questioning whether it was really what she wanted. He was looking down at her, he kissed the hand that had trailed down his body – so many times now – but he was still stopping. He was giving her a look like 'We can stop, right now, we don't have to do this right now'. But it was a look more than that – it was a 'You honestly want me?' 'You love me?' 'I am what you want?' like he was questioning being worthy. This made her sad for a second, and she took the hand that he had stopped, and put it up to his cheek, pulling his face to her's.

"Baby," She whispered, his nose to her's, "I'm in love with you. As hard as you might find that to believe."

She paused after repeating what she had told him months ago, and he smiled slightly.

"Even now, babe," She continued, "I love you. And as soon as it's acceptable to you, I'll marry you."

"Really?" He said it like he couldn't believe his ears – he fell over to the side next to her.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Fitz," She smiled as she turned on her side and pushed herself into his arms.

"Let's not waste any more time then."

"Well, I'd like to finish school first – but maybe not the law part," She said, "I don't want to be a lawyer – I want to go on research trips. I want to travel, and... if I want to be a lawyer again later, I can go back for it.. it just seems like so much school right now – and I can totally get into a program to get my doctors in oceanography or marine biology or something after I graduate."

He smiled as he pressed his lips down on her's.

"When we talk to your dad tomorrow..." He started, "I'll get you a ring..."

"I don't need a ring yet," She said, kissing him, "It's three years. You don't get to give me one until at least a year and a half before I graduate. And I'm not helping you, you have to pick it out yourself."

"Deal," He breathed.

"And let's see how dad takes what we're already telling him first," She said, and he nodded – then smiled mischievously as he kissed her, "It might be easier for you to talk to him about it after some of this blows over."

She felt herself being rolled back onto her back, and he didn't stop her as she took off his pants, slid them and his boxers off of his ass, and he slipped her dress right down off of her. She felt his erection as it landed between her thighs, but he wasn't necessarily doing anything with it just yet. Instead he had let himself, very carefully adjusting his weight as not to crush her, and kissed the side of her neck. She moaned, a little louder than she should have, at the feeling of him so close, so everywhere. And, his lips were on her's before she even realized that she was being loud, and he was swallowing it for her.

"Livy," He whispered into her ear, her moan's effect on him clearly not diminished judging by the way his voice had nearly collapsed.

He ran her hands over her, taking her bra captive, and tossing it down the end of the bed. For almost a full minute she wasn't even entirely sure where his hands were – but she knew something was coming because he was keeping his face up close with her's. Like he was getting ready to be swallowing a lot more of the nearly involuntary results of what he did to her. Then she felt it, his hand covering her, his fingertips grazing her clit, slipping down further between her thighs. Her head fell back, and he covered her mouth with his, as he slipped a finger inside of her, gently. It wasn't until then that she remembered he had done that before – before their first time – her first time. Like he thought it might be less uncomfortable when he took it out. She was sure his hand must have been drenched, on both accounts – the first time had taken longer. He had tried to make sure that she was ready.

Then he removed his hand. He gave her little kisses on her lips as he took her hand and covered himself with it. He made sure her hand wrapped all the way around his arousal.

"All yours, Livy," He whispered, she remembered this too, and then he took her hand and put it up on his chest over his heart, "All of me."

That was probably the part that had scared her so much in retrospect the next day. This time it wasn't scary, it wasn't upsetting, and it definitely wasn't cause for panic – it was what she wanted. She took a deep breath, and he bumped his tip right up against her core, he did it again, then very slowly began to fill her, and captured her mouth up in his. His hands were slipping down the sides of her body, he had himself propped on his wrists and elbows a little bit. She felt a little rumble in his chest as she wrapped her legs up around him – and a groan came low out of his throat. She swallowed it for him, her arms going up around his back, holding on somewhere near his shoulder blades as he started to move – so slowly, so gently.

"I love you," He breathed, ragged in her ear as he started to pick up the pace the tiniest bit – and that was all it took.

She gripped his back as the earth seemed to shift inside of her, and she could feel him moving fast to try and catch up with her. He had his face buried between her neck and her shoulder as she clamped up around him, he made an extra effort to hold her a little better, and just as she was starting to come back to reality. The world becoming clearer again, and less jaded by the amount of pure pleasure that had been coursing through her – she felt him let go inside of her. She held him tight as they fell sideways, immediately pulling him right up into her arms.

"I love you so much, Babe," She mumbled as he pressed his face into her breasts.

"Do we have to go upstairs?"

"Mom checks in on us in the morning."

"She does?" Fitz was surprised, "Even me?"

"She does," Olivia said, kissing the side of his head just before they went to sit up, "Every morning we're here – she worries. Especially since no one saw us coming in."

"Well, hopefully no one saw us coming in," He said, as he handed her her dress, and pulled on his Khaki's – she noticed not bothering to put his boxers back on – and he draped his shirt over his shoulders.

Olivia woke up the next morning all curled up in her bed. She was a nest-er, when Fitz wasn't sleeping next to her. She would stack up pillows and make herself a cozy little hole to sleep in, so that when she closed her eyes she could almost imagine that he was the one all wrapped around her. She stretched, and looked around at Georgia, who had been sleepign when she finally got up to bed. She fixed her hair in the mirror to make herself look halfway presentable, tossing a pillow onto Georgia to wake her up.

"Where were you last night?" Georgia asked groggily as she sat up, and Olivia shrugged innocently, "That was the least innocent, innocent shrug I've ever seen. Where'd he take you? What'd you do? Never mind, I can guess by the fact that you were out of this room until at least three. Is he as good as he looks like he would be?"

"Georgia!"

"What?" She asked, sitting up and retying her hair up into a ponytail – she had it so easy, "You can't spare me one little detail?"

"No," Olivia said, as there was a knock on the door, "Yeah?"

Fitz poked his head into the room, and looked right over at her.

"Good morning, Beautiful," He said, with a little smile, "Breakfast's almost up. And don't worry, your mom helped me out."

"Ok," Olivia said, and he disappeared, Olivia turned around, ready to go down and Georgia was just giving her an incredulous look.

"I want one."

" Well, somebody got over Stephen awful fast," Olivia teased her, and Georgia rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about him," She said, dismissively, "Fitz has got to have a single friend, right?"

"He has many single friends – but there's definitely a reason they're all single. I wouldn't wish them on my worst enemy – well, actually -" Olivia said and then she shook her head, "Peter might be ok – if you don't mind doing some taming."

"Peter?"

"Though I don't know how close Peter and him are going to be at the end of all of this..."

"Peter, like Peter Boyle? The actor?"

"Yeah," Olivia said, and Georgia's eyes expanded.

"Hook me up."

"We'll see," Olivia said, and they headed downstairs.

They had apparently slept through when Maya was getting ready for school – and the two girls arrived in the kitchen to Fitz and her mother finishing up tag teaming breakfast. He was already all perfect, showered, and dressed – and had been – from what she caught of her mother thanking him – running errands for her mother that morning. He greeted her with a kiss as he set a plate at her place.

"You already ate?" She asked as he set the other one in front of Georgia.

"I was giving him a couple cooking lessons," Her mother filled her in, and Fitz nodded, "He looked bored waiting for you to wake up, and I wouldn't let him wake you girls – so I made him help me cook, lunch too when you girls are up for it."

Georgia finished up eating and headed up to get ready – her plane was leaving that afternoon. She could only hide out with them so long before she had to go back and face her family. Olivia condoned her for it – she was proud. From the sounds of it Georgia's family thought almost as highly of Stephen as her's did of Fitz.

"Hey, mom," Olivia said casually, once Georgia had disappeared, "When's dad getting home?"

"He should be back any minute, why?" She asked, and Olivia exchanged a little look with Fitz, who was leaning against the counter.

"Well, once Georgia's off headed to the airport, and before Maya gets home," Fitz took a deep breath, "You think we could sit down with the both of you for a little while and talk about a couple things?"

"A couple things like what?" Her mother asked, and she put her hand on her chest, "You didn't run off and elope last night, did you?"

"No," Olivia said, firmly and she sighed – as if that was really a fear of her's.

"Ok."

"I wouldn't rob you of a day like that, mom," Olivia said, and Fitz shook his head in agreement.

"As much as I love you – I'd murder the both of you in warm blood."

"I think you mean cold blood," Fitz chuckled – and she shook her head.

"No, you both will be plenty warm still."

"Fair enough," Fitz chuckled.

"You laugh, but I swear I would," She said, "You're the closest thing I've got to a son – so if I miss your wedding day, and I miss my little girls'."

"Well thank God I'm _really_ your son though, right?" Fitz was bringing the jokes, and Olivia chuckled.

"Oh God - I would need so much therapy," Olivia said, and he mother laughed a little.

"Oh, just you?" Fitz said, kissing the top of her head, "I might need shock therapy to re-wire my brain."

"You two are ridiculous," Her mother said, "Enough. Olivia, eat – Fitz, there are pans in the sink that aren't going to clean themselves."

"Yes, ma'am," Fitz said, heading over to the sink.

Georgia headed out shortly after getting out of the shower – all her stuff packed. Olivia walked her out to the driveway, and made Fitz put her stuff in the back of her car for her. Then Olivia went to go and get her shower – feeling pretty grungy by this point. She thought maybe in the shower that she would convince Fitz to go with her to check in with Scott and Carla – now that he liked Scott. Guys were so weird. How was Scott threatening, or at least annoying to him for a while, and then one day – he was fine. He didn't care. She guessed that it was good – that he was a little more secure about her feelings for him. Though, after last night, he better be pretty damn positive that she wasn't going anywhere. She would marry him tomorrow if she didn't think that it would just complicate things. She would still be in school, they would still be pretty much a whole continent away from each other. It was better to just wait. Though, visiting Scott and Carla might be a good option after this discussion that they were going to be having with her parents.

"Fitz?" Olivia asked as she was going down the stairs – still rubbing lotion on her arms.

"Right here," He said, walking out of the living room to meet her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is dad here yet?" She asked as she let herself be taken into his nervous arms – he didn't have to answer her question, "Where is he?"

"They're both already in the living room," He said, he looked like he might start shaking.

"It's ok, baby," She leaned in and kissed him softly – trying to calm him down, "You didn't do anything wrong, remember?"

"It's because of me though."

"We all come with a certain amount of shit," She said, and as she kissed his forehead, "My parents love you – they'll hear you out and let us explain – they might get angry – but it won't really be at you, babe."

She extracted herself from him, and took his hand as they walked back over into the living room. Her parents were sitting in the chairs across from the couch, and she brought him over to sit on the couch in front of them.

"What's going on, Liv?" Her father asked, apparently realizing that it was something serious, "I haven't seen Fitz over there this nervous since he was clearing dating you with me. Well, actually – I don't think he was this nervous then..."

"You guys might have noticed something weird going on..."

"What?" Her father asked, "Something like a phone call that you answered on Fitz's phone that made you so upset that you cried? Gerry Grant showing up at my front door? You two's little interview outside the restaurant last night?"

"Yeah," Fitz said, his voice a little less confidence instilling than it usually was – he took a deep breath, and cleared his throat, "I want to let you guys know first off – I had no idea about any of this until last weekend."

"Alright," Her mom said, "Let's start with who was on the phone.

"Mellie," Olivia said, and both her parents gave her a weird look.

"Mellie Boyle," Fitz filled in, "She's the daughter of my father's business partner, David."

"I remember her when she was young," The Admiral said, and her mother looked to her.

"So this girl likes Fitz?"

Olivia chuckled a little bitterly.

"I'm honestly not sure," Fitz said, "She's apparently been told since she was able to walk that she would be marrying me – so who knows how she would have turned out without that. But that's not something I was ever told, promise – until last weekend. When I was talking to my father that he told me – basically – that I didn't have a choice. That Mellie and David were starting to worry about how I was feeling about Olivia – and that I needed to assure them that Olivia meant nothing to me, or some crap like that. Which, obviously I wasn't going to do. I love Olivia. I would never – I could never even say something like that. She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"We know," The Admiral said, without batting an eyelash and Olivia saw a look of surprise on Fitz's face.

"Well, as soon as I heard about it, it took a minute to figure out how to tell her – but I told Liv," He said, "And she agreed to weather whatever my father was going to throw at us with me – which was really alleviating. I was terrified that she was just going to up and leave. I can't imagine life without her – I don't want to..."

"We know how much you care about Olivia, Fitz," Olivia's mother spoke up, "It's ok. This wasn't you."

"So that's why Gerry showed up?"

"We're not quite there yet," Olivia said.

"I came up with a plan – I'd just remove myself from the company," Fitz said, "Either I'd go into business with one of the rivals – unavoidable, because it's the industry I know, was groomed for. Or dad would realize that he wouldn't have anyone to run it – and he'd retract what he said. Though, I'm not sure why I would ever work with him now. If it's avoidable."

"So why did he come down?"

Fitz sighed.

"He knew he wasn't going to be able to talk Fitz into leaving me," Olivia said, "He was trying to get to me. To us. We think – after what he said to me – that he's gonna go after you, dad. If Fitz doesn't -"

"Go after me?" The Admiral questioned.

"Yeah," Fitz took a deep breath, "I think he's planing on taking us out on you. In your next election."

"That bastard," The Admiral said, and Olivia saw Fitz jump a little bit, "Has he said anything pointed?"

"Just that he was going to go after all of us," Olivia said, "He was going to destroy all of us."

"Fitz, honey," Her mother said immediately, "This isn't you – we know that, don't we Adam?"

"This is ridiculous!" Her father just about exploded – his face turning a funny color – her even tempered father gone.

He started yelling, and Olivia couldn't get anything out of it other than the fact that he was angry. Angrier and angrier as his voice rose. She looked over at Fitz – who looked a little like he was about to shit his pants, or get upset too. Though, she assumed it was mostly because there was no way of telling whether he was angry in general, at Gerry, or at Fitz. Though, honestly in the moment it was probably a little bit of all three.

"You kids should go," Her mother said, apparently noticing the damage her husband was doing, "Go, get out of here."

"I want to make it right," Fitz said, as he stood up, and Olivia very carefully kept herself between him and her father, "I want to fight him with you guys – with my family."

"C'mon, Fitz," Olivia pulled him out of the room, and out to the driveway.

"That could have gone better, huh?" Fitz said, and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"He just needs time to process, ok?" She said, trying to figure out a way to erase the hopeless lost look he had on his face, "He's not mad at you."

"He sure sounded mad at me," He replied, and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Baby, it doesn't matter," Olivia said, catching his face between her hands.

"I'm not going to tear your family apart just to be with you, Liv," He said it, and he was in tears, "I can't. I'm in love with you – it would hurt you too much – I can't hurt your family like that."

"Fitz." She put a brave face on like what he had just said hadn't put a shard of something painful through her heart – and whatever it was, it had barbs, "Take a breath – ok? - I love you too much to let you get hurt like that. My and mom, and even dad love you too much to let you get screwed like that. To let me get screwed like that. You're not going anywhere, ok? We just have to give dad a little space..."

He nodded, letting her comfort him. She kissed him, fierce, trying to remind him what he was fighting for.

"It's not over," She threw in.

"Ok," He breathed, and she kissed him again – wiping his face off with her thumb.

"And we're gonna be ok, alright?" She said, and he nodded as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I can't lose you," He said, and she nodded.

"I can't lose you, either," She said, trying to stay upbeat, "C'mon, why don't you bring me to see Carla for a while?"

"Ok," He said, he seemed like he was glad to have something to do as she handed him her keys.

He got them to the hospital like he was trying to set a record, but she assumed it was really that he just wanted to get as far away from the house as quickly as possible. He pulled right into a spot next to the front door – next to Scott's little hybrid. It was Thursday, so there had been tours running through all day, but it was now past two, which meant that they had finished up for the day. She stopped him as he was leading her into the place, and she made him hold her. The barbs were still sharp, and latched on to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," He whispered into her hair, "I'm sorry – I shouldn't have said that."

"But it's what you're thinking," Olivia replied and he just swallowed as she looked up at him.

"Livy, I promise I will die – probably of exhaustion – before it comes to that," He said, pressing his forehead into her's.

"Ok – you have to promise to take me with you though," She said, and he kissed her softly – but there was a definite sadness to it.

"Ready to see Carla?" He asked, and she nodded as he took her hand and led her into the building.

She went up and sat by the edge of the tank. The little whale was already starting to look better- and Scott brought her over a bucket of fish that she could eat as treats. She threw one in the water somewhat lamely, and watched as Carla came over, almost lazily and ate it. She could tell that Fitz and Scott were exchanging looks.

"What happened?" Scott tried to say it soft enough so that only Fitz could hear it.

"Don't worry about it," Fitz replied.

"C'mon, I could use your help with something," Scott said, and she heard them run off as she threw another fish at Carla.

Poor Carla. She would never be able to be released into the wild, because she would never survive. She didn't have the option of being able to be taught how to survive in the wild by her family. She would end up at a park, or at a wildlife preserve, somewhere where she wouldn't develop past being a baby. Being fed, at certain times, and possibly answering to the call of a whistle. The hospital didn't have the means or the resources to take care of a full grown Killer Whale. There were only a few places where they could do that. And some of them weren't so nice. That's why they would keep her there until they could find her the best possible option.

"Are these today's papers?" She heard Fitz suddenly say – and she looked over to see him and Scott had carried in overwhelming stack of papers that was donated to the hospital daily.

It was the ones they wouldn't actually sell. They used them to wrap up the fish and stuff.

"Yeah, why?" Scott asked as Fitz pulled one off the the stack, and Olivia got up to go over to them.

"What is it, baby?"

"David Boyle is dead," He said, rather matter'o'factly, showing her the front page before pulling out his cell phone.


	21. Ticking Bombs

A/N: Totally just spent my evening last night coming up with the new story that'll replace this one for you guys - be ready. It's not like anything I've written for you guys before and it's way darker. But I'm excited, so I don't know if I'll be able to wait to write/post it til this one is done... it'll be called Trampled Roses – so just keep an eye out... Anyways – where were we? Oh yeah, a pretty dark place anyways – poor Fitz :( Enjoy...

Distance Complications

Chapter Twenty-One: Ticking Bombs

Why couldn't this have come out when he was selfish and couldn't give a flying rat's ass about anyone else? Nine or so months ago he would have taken Olivia and taken off. He would have hidden them away, eloped, and not given a damn about any sort of family – the one he had been given, or the one that he had managed to find. He felt bad about saying what he had to Olivia out loud. He was stressed out, just about to the maximum amount that he thought he could handle. He wasn't sure that he could handle anything else – and all he wanted to do was take Olivia and run. Which he couldn't do. Because he cared, now. He cared what happened to the Admiral – no matter how angry he was with him. He cared what happened to Mrs. Pope, and he cared what happened to Maya. He cared – and that fucking sucked. He was stuck, and he didn't see a way out – maybe they would all be a hell of a lot better off without him. Then he got a flash of Olivia, in the future without him. She was sad – she was lonely- and she was the only person that he could possibly ever believe loved him. He couldn't hurt her like that... he wasn't thinking right...

He let her lead him into the marine hospital, and he could feel himself already starting to feel the stress relief. Olivia sat down next to Carla's tank, and there was just something happening there. It was like they had just walked into a whole different world. It was calmer, and quiet as he watched Carla eat one of the fish that Olivia threw into the tank for her. Everything was just a little bit slower – and softer. He could feel himself starting to relax a little bit. He could say now exactly why Olivia loved it here so much. Scott walked over, and Fitz took a deep breath. He had a nice disposition too – relaxed – like he belonged on a boat singing Jimmy Buffett somewhere. Not a stoner, just naturally very easy going.

"What happened?" He nearly mouthed.

"Don't worry about it," Fitz replied, and Scott nodded.

He motioned for Fitz to follow him over into the corner.

"C'mon, I could use your help with something," He said, and Fitz followed him over to the corner, "I usually have to wait for Hector to come in in the morning to help me with these, but we had the stupid tours through here today...totally messes with the animals."

Fitz walked with him over to a giant stack of newspapers. He assumed they had some use for them – the day olds or something.

"We just have to bring them over towards the freezer – I can get them from here," Scott said, and Fitz froze as he saw the headlines, "What's wrong, man?"

It was like a bomb had gone off in close proximity to where he was standing. As if the day hadn't been stressful enough – he could hear himself asking Scott, and answering Olivia, but it felt like he was about a thousand miles away from them. Like his ears had popped, and everything he was hearing was in a muffled state. Olivia took the paper from him, and he fumbled around for his pocket, he needed his phone. He had to call Peter. He could feel his chest caving in on itself. David Boyle had been sick since he was a kid – cancer, always in and out of remission. That was the reason for the company to be run as it was. David had gotten sick just as it was forming, just after he was born. He was in and out of treatments, they had intended to go in fifty-fifty – but then he got sick. Fitz could remember playing baseball with him in the backyard with Peter. Fitz felt the room spinning.

"Baby!"

That one seemed just a little bit closer as he bent over and felt acid building up in his throat – but he swallowed it back down. He knew just enough to know that his Livy was rushing him over into a seat. Then subsequently, who was running her hands through his hair, and had taken his phone from his hand. He could hear her ordering Scott to go and get something – but he couldn't hear. The man was no saint, but growing up he was less busy – he didn't care so much that he was little and would get him messy. He and Peter were a priority to him, and obviously he was a priority for reasons he would now not want to be – but still. He was a kid, and he was something.

"Baby, drink this," He heard Olivia whisper in his ear, he could feel her gripping his head.

He let his mouth fall open, and she poured it down his throat – water. His brain was starting to stop spinning, and he could see Olivia clearly. She was standing by his chair – holding the cup, and massaging his scalp. He was leaning a little bit over, and the side of his face was pressed into her. He brought his hand up, and wrapped his arm around her – keeping her there, holding him in the chair. He noticed that Scott had made himself scarce – gone off into the freezer. Olivia tried pouring a little more water into his mouth, and he took it without giving her a fuss.

"I have to call Peter," He said, softly – more to himself then to her.

"Ok," She said, nodding, "Take a minute, and catch your breath, ok? We'll go."

He got up, and grabbed for her hand. She fit it right inside of his, and handed him his phone.

"Thanks," He said, leaning over and brushing his lips across her forehead.

"Scott, we're gonna head out!" Olivia called over her shoulder.

"Text me later," He called back, sounding thoroughly confused by their entire visit, "Sorry to hear about it, Fitz."

"Thanks," Fitz could feel himself bouncing back a little bit as Olivia escorted him out to the parking lot.

"I know this is a stupid question, but are you ok Babe?"

"I'll be ok," He assured her, puckering up – waiting for a kiss that came and left all too quickly before hoisted himself up to sit on her trunk – dialing Peter.

"Fitzy," Peter answered the phone after several rings, "What's up?"

He was drunk, or stoned - or both. Probably just drunk.

"Pete, I just heard about your dad," Fitz said, and Peter sighed, as Olivia put her hand on his thigh, he covered her hand with his.

"Yeah, dude – sucks, huh?" Peter said, and Fitz sighed, "He was sick so long, it was just kinda normal, you know? Your dad call you?"

"I don't think we're exactly on speaking terms. What happened?" Fitz asked, and Peter exhaled, enough for a couple lung capacities.

"It was quick – or at least that's what mum said," He replied, "Died in his sleep last night – before mom even went to bed. Complications from the cancer – crazy, right? He had it so long and it was something else in conjunction with it. Nuts."

"Yeah," Fitz said, taking a deep breath, "So where are you?"

"Got in to New York this morning," He said, "You're coming right? The services are tomorrow and Saturday – you know mom, wants to get him in the ground, quick. I don't think I can do it without you, man."

"I don't know..." Fitz said, thinking about all the nearly burnt bridges that he would have to see – his father, Mellie.

"So what? You flipped out at Mel on the phone, she had it coming for years," Peter said, "You implied she was a money grubbing whore, and a bitch to boot – but seriously, what's not true about that? About time someone put the princess in her place. The whole thing was disgusting anyways – You're my brother, it'd be like incest, right? C'mon, you're my brother I need you here."

"Ok," Fitz said, "Liv and I'll be on the next flight up there. Don't try to drive or anything ok?"

"Naw, it's back to drivers, mom's orders," He said, and Fitz swallowed, "Can't believe it. I was gonna call you if you didn't show up by tonight."

"I'll be there in less than five," Fitz told him, "And I'm bringing a big ol' bottle of Moonshine. Just for your old man. So don't drink any more until I get there."

"Ok," He said, "I think I'm out anyways."

"Ok, stay that way, I'll be there soon."

He hung up and Olivia gave him a weird look.

"Moonshine? Like bootleggers?"

"Mr. Boyle was obsessed, it was the only thing he'd drink," Fitz said, "The old snake."

"They still sell that?"

"They do. We'll have to make a pit-stop on the way to Pete's apartment."

"We're going to New York?" She asked, and he nodded.

"As long as you're ok with that," He said, "I can go myself..."

"Like I'm going to let you walk into that wolf den alone," She said, and smiled a little – though sadly, "Besides, this guy was basically your uncle – even if he took part in this awful deal – he's dead."

"He used to play catch," Fitz said, as Olivia stepped in between his legs, "With Peter and me. On good days, when his treatments weren't taking too much out of him. He didn't care if I spilled shit on his suits."

"Baby," She said, putting her hands up to cup his face, and she kissed him quietly – like jumper cables to a dead car – he could still feel her running through him – even if it didn't automatically perk up his mood, "C'mon. I'll drive, you call about the plane tickets – we'll go home and pack."

She helped him off the trunk and drove back, all the while he was on his phone arranging to be on the next available flight. They went into the house and split up, he made a b-line for his room, and she for her's. They only had so long before they had to be heading to the airport, and he wanted to let Mrs. Pope know what was going on. He was throwing clothes into a suitcase – aware that he was either going to have to shop for a suit for the funeral or somehow get into the compound to grab one. Maybe his mother would send him one – he didn't feel like shopping. Better yet, knowing Mrs. Boyle she had a catalog delivered to Peter's place. He would just take his pick of the several that he wasn't going to wear.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Fitz?" He heard the the Admiral enter his room, and he turned around, "You leaving?"

"Don't get excited," Fitz mumbled – not even sure he had the balls to say it, even after he said it.

"There was no need for me to get that angry at you," He said, "I owe you, a lot – kid. And you love my daugher more than I could have ever dreamed a man would. Why are you still packing?"

"We're flying to New York, tonight," He told the Admiral – in the moment not even sorry that he wasn't asking to take Liv, or being at all as respectful as he usually was.

"You're taking Liv?"

"David Boyle died last night," Fitz told him, and suddenly the Admiral looked less confused.

"I'm sorry, Fitz," He said, instantly, "This whole situation aside, he was a good man. He'd been sick for a while. There's a reason, other than his health that he wasn't the one down here arguing with you about this stupid situation."

Fitz knew that, he knew that this was mostly his father's doing. He was sure David's hands weren't entirely clean, but that was something, right?

"You were close to him, when you were little," The Admiral continued, and Fitz gave him a weird look.

"You remember me when I was little?"

"Not a lot, but you were about six. You were quiet, cute kid, so when your father wasn't around your mom insisted that the nanny showed you off to visitors. You were so upset, you couldn't get your mother to look at you, she was just talking over and over to her friends. You kept a stiff upper lip, and you kept doing ridiculous things to get attention – finally she just sent you away," The Admiral recalled, and Fitz could recall many times like that, "That's why I agreed to help you out last summer. I figured things hadn't changed that much – that you weren't a rotten person, you just needed a little more help than you were getting. It doesn't help to give a kid truck loads of money as a replacement for family and structure. You were a cute kid – so was my Livy. So, I'll be expecting damn adorable grandchildren, ok?"

"Admiral -?"

"Go, we'll figure something out something to stop your father from messing with my election when you get back," He said, and Fitz nodded, "You said you wanted to help, right?"

"Yeah," Fitz said, and the Admiral nodded.

"Good luck in New York," He added, pausing as he was leaving, "I don't even have to ask you to keep an extra eye on Liv, huh?"

"No, Sir."

Within a couple hours he was carrying a brown paper bag, and his and Olivia's bags for the weekend – they would fly back to North Carolina right after the service Saturday morning. Olivia's hand was waiting at his hip for him to grab it a again, and Peter answered the door pretty quickly. He was a mess – his hair was going every which way. He looked like he hadn't bothered to shave in a couple days – which was weird because his father had only died the night before. Fitz walked through the doorway, and was nearly crushed in a big bear hug as Olivia stepped inside behind him.

"Liv," Peter said, pulling himself away from Fitz as he tried to put their bags down.

"I'm so sorry, Peter," Olivia said, as Fitz took the Moonshine out of the bag and Peter gave the same sort of hug/bearmaul.

"Hey, hey," Fitz said, setting down the bottle as he attempted to save Liv, "She's a little smaller than me, Petey."

"Sorry," He said, letting go – and Olivia shook her head.

"It's fine."

"Look at her," Peter said, looking at Fitz, "She's a beautiful, classy lady. You're good for Fitzy, I'm glad he found you. You're too good for him... THE 'SHINE."

"Yeah, got it right here," Fitz said, looking around the room and picking up a scotch glass that looked moderately clean, then put it down – clearly Peter hadn't headed his warning to stop, "Why don't we save it for tomorrow night – after the wake?"

"Ok," Peter said, "That's probably a good idea. He's smart, did you know that? Liv?"

"I did," Olivia said, as Peter was rapidly losing energy.

"Like a hundred and eighty-five IQ. This guy, my little bro," Peter said, as he fell onto the couch, and Olivia apparently thought it was safe to go back to his arms.

"That's when I was a kid," Fitz said, kissing the top of Olivia's head, as Peter was starting to drift off a bit, "Who knows how many braincells I've killed drinking them away - Wish I could say it wasn't on purpose."

He didn't want to think about how much truth their was to that.

"Dad always thought you were going to be an astronaut or something," Peter mumbled, and Fitz's ears perked up a little bit, "He was so mad when you agreed to go to business school – he said you could have run the world if you'd wanted to – if you'd put in just a little bit of effort. Not me, nope. I was the dumb one – I was going to be the actor. He knew it, too."

"Your father loved you," Fitz told him, noticing that he was about to pass out, "It's a hell of a lot more than I could say."

He didn't get a response back, and he looked over the side of the couch to see that Peter was out cold. He leaned in and kissed Olivia softly – motioning for her to wait a second. He walked around the couch, and made sure Peter was really asleep, and then pulled him forward. Yeah, he was out. He threw him as best as he could over his shoulder, and Olivia opened the bigger bedroom door for him. He brought him in and set him down in the middle of the bed. Then they walked back out and Olivia was picking some of the bottles up.

"Don't bother," He said as he stopped her, putting his arms around her waist, "Mrs. Boyle will send a maid in the morning."

"How are you so sure?"

"I know her," Fitz said, "She won't want anyone seeing this mess – and believe me she knows Peter enough to know it's here."

"So David sounds like he was a really great guy," Olivia said, setting her hands on Fitz's chest, and he kissed her softly.

"Livy, he reeked of Moonshine, all the time. He would play catch with Peter and Me, but he was swearing at us and grumbling under his breath the whole time," Fitz said, he took a deep breath, "He – he was the best that was around, when I was growing up. He probably realized that he wasn't going to be around forever – and wanted to spend time with us kids, but he didn't change. He was smoking cigars like chimeny - and he already had cancer. A great night for him was that he was feeling well enough to sleep around with women that weren't his wife. Actually, he was probably a lot like I would be if I hadn't met you. When people die a lot is said. He wasn't any type of angel, but he maybe had a little piece of a broken, crooked halo. Think about everything you've heard, and seen of my mother in male form."

"Ok," Olivia said, and he nodded.

"C'mon, we'll stay in the guest room," He said, loading himself up with the bags again.

"Who are we going to see tomorrow?" Olivia asked, and he took a deep breath.

"Everyone," He said as he pushed through the door, and dropped the bags, "We should rest up."

"Mmm," She said, and he nodded as he pulled both her hands into his, "What?"

"Thank you, for coming with me," He said, sitting on the end of the bed, "You have no idea how much it means to me."

"I love you, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant," She said, stepping up and running her hand back through his hair, "But we're both going to need a whole lot of rest before tomorrow."

"And even that won't be enough."


	22. Services & Payouts

Distance Complications

Chapter Twenty-Two: Services & Payouts

"Peter," Fitz said, coming out of the bedroom they were using sounding as if he were chastising a child.

Olivia was sitting on the couch, she had ran out that morning, not realizing that she would be dressing up twice. She got herself a black skirt, and was using one of the blouses she had brought along. She had a dress for the funeral. She was trying to get her shoes on, so that they could head to the wake with Peter. Olivia was not looking forward to this. Not only would the boys – both Fitz and Peter – be a wreck, but they were going to be in the presence of Fitz's father. She knew she wasn't liked, and that she wouldn't be welcomed with an sort of open arms – but Fitz wanted her there, Fitz needed her there. She turned to see what he was correcting Peter on.

Peter was standing in the kitchen, and even looking over the back of the couch she could see him perfectly. He was tall – taller than Fitz so she could see him perfectly belt-line up. His shirt was still not tucked in – he had chosen the fancy suit. Fitz the planer one. She may have been a little biased – but Fitz looked better – even in a simple suit as opposed to the fancy cut Italian one that Peter had sprung for. Who was she kidding, she was completely biased. But that wasn't what Fitz was upset about – as he crossed the room, running a comb with some of his gel in it through his hair. Peter was holding a flask, and pouring Jack Daniels into a shining silver flask.

"Oh, c'mon," Peter said, and Fitz rolled his eyes, "If I'm going to get through today, and tomorrow – I'm gonna need to start drinking – the wake's in an hour? Now."

"C'mon, Pete," Fitz said, snatching the flash from the slightly taller, but much lankier Peter, "This isn't something you want to be drunk for. You'll thank me later."

"Fitz," Peter said, Fitz nodded, making sure the top was all screwed on, and then tucked it into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"There, I'll carry it," He said, as Olivia finished putting her shoes on and walked around the couch, "I'll give it to you if you need it, ok?"

Olivia knew there was no way that Fitz was going to give it to him, Peter must have to – but he nodded. Fitz handed him the comb, then wrapped his arms around Olivia and kissed the top of her head.

"You look pretty," Fitz told her, and she gave him a little smile.

"You drinking with us tonight?" Peter asked, clearly having no issue unzipping himself to tuck in his shirt in front of her, "She does drink, right Fitz?"

"She does a little bit," Fitz said, and then he turned to her, "You won't like 'shine though. You want me to pick you something up on the way back? Wine coolers, or Smirnoff or something?"

"I might want it," Olivia said, honestly as she thought about the afternoon she was about to have, "I'll let you know when we're leaving?"

"That works."

"How do you tie these damn things again?" Peter was wrestling and Fitz put up his hands as if in surrender.

"I'm not tying your tie for you," Fitz said, grabbing his jacket for him off the back of the couch.

"Here, c'mere," Olivia stepped up, she tied Peter's tie for him, quickly and stepped back as Fitz tried to hand him his jacket.

"She's good at that," Peter commented, and Fitz nodded.

She wondered if the hand she was now feeling on her ass, silently strong – possessive – was a conscious thing. She had a feeling that it wasn't – Fitz was a jealous guy, deep down. And usually it boiled over and would cause him to at least look like he was upset. She looked over her shoulder at him, and smiled a little that he didn't look phased – so if he was aware of it he was working extra hard not to let it show. Then she got the distinct feeling that his hand was completely subconscious as Peter went to make sure his hair was fixed, and Fitz's hand very slowly moved itself away from her ass. She almost laughed out loud.

"What?" He asked her, and she shook her head.

"Nothing," She replied – and he flashed her one of his more charming smiles.

"Please?"

" You're a pain in the ass," She told him, and he chuckled.

"Well I knew that much," He said, it was nice to see him like this again, "Though, speaking of asses, yours looks amazing in that skirt – don't mind me. I'll just be walking right behind you the whole time."

"Oh you are?" She asked and he nodded as he leaned in and kissed her – both of his hands falling onto the sides of her hips.

"Yes, I have to make sure none of the other guys get too good of a look," He admitted, somewhat shyly and she chuckled.

"You're a very funny man," She replied as he leaned in and kissed her, so slowly that she could feel it properly.

"I'm just protecting what's mine," He half-teased – and she rolled her eyes at him, "Though, I'm pretty sure you could kick their asses without my help."

"Nice save," She commented, and he smiled.

"Thanks, I came up with it all by myself," His sparking, perfect gray eyes locked with hers.

"The car mom sent's here," Peter said, as he walked back out into the main room from the bathroom, "You two lovebirds ready to go? Please, don't make me puke before I even start drinking."

Olivia laughed, as Fitz took her hand, true to his word walking just one step behind her the entire way – his sunglasses on. With Peter flanking her other side – except of course actually walking in step with her – she felt a little like she was being escorted by a security duo. With their near-matching suits, and very dangerously close to matching sunglasses. All they were missing was the little wire in their ears. They walked out to the car, and any still playful thoughts that were rattling around in her head went away. Fitz seemed to get that feeling too, because as soon as they were all settled into the back seat his arm came around her shoulders tight. He kissed the side of her head.

"I'm right here," He whispered promises into her ear, "I won't be leaving your side. Together, right?"

"Together," She whispered, and he kissed the side of her head again as the car pulled up to the downtown funeral home.

It was the biggest one in New York, they were expecting a lot of people. It made sense, especially if David was such a socialite and businessman. They had had two hundred people to California for a party when they'd left for school. How many more people would show up for a wake, and the funeral tomorrow. Fitz said it was at a church somewhere nearby – which he had laughed at, then wondered out loud who would be bursting into flames first. She got the feeling that his father wasn't even the worst of the people that would be showing up to this. She was just glad that she wouldn't have to deal with them ever again, past today. And she wouldn't be introduced to them probably.

Peter and Fitz took a deep breath, almost in sync. They were really a whole lot more alike than she had first realized.

"Lead the way, Fitzy," Pete said, and Fitz hopped out of the car, turning right back around to help her out of the car.

The press was already set up on the corner – the police making them stay there. Fitz gave them a little wave, and wrapped his arm aorund her waist as Peter hopped out. He too gave them a little wave before they headed into the building. It was fancy inside, like a more morbid, more death ridden version of a bunch of Fitz's parents living rooms from the house in California. It was elegant, and classy, and exactly the place that she would imagine something like this would be held.

"When're people showing up?" Fitz asked Peter as they walked down the long halway, where signs were directing them towards the main viewing room.

"Like twenty minutes," Peter checked his watch, "You still have my flask?"

"Not. Yet," Fitz said, a little sternly, taking a deep breath – they could hear everyone talking now, "You ready, Liv?"

"I'll be fine," She assured him, and looked to Peter too – he had gone a little quiet, "I'm more worried about you two."

"We're men, Darling," Peter said strongly, "Men don't cry – or at least we already got it out while you weren't looking. Though I don't know – Fitz went pretty soft with you.."

"We'll be fine," Fitz simplified Peter's answer.

"Boys, thank God you're here," The woman Olivia assumed was Mrs. Boyle said as soon as they walked in .

The second she said this, the rest of the room looked up. Fitz's mother was sitting in one of the seats rows, fairly far back and away from the casket. By the look of her, Fitz should have been way more concerned about her flask over Peter's. Big Gerry was standing right up by the casket, and she saw his face turn a whole new definition of red at the sight of her. Mellie, the only other person in the room didn't really look up from where – Olivia couldn't tell, and she was probably going to hell for thinking this – but was she _fake_ crying?

"Fitz," Mrs. Grant just about flew over to them, and he dropped Olivia's hand to hug his mother.

"Hey, mom," He said, and she smiled up at him.

"You look so good, sweetie," She said, and Fitz smiled just a little bit – she turned to Olivia, "Honey, you look beautiful."

Therefore confirming Fitz's theory that his mother didn't know anything? That his father didn't value her enough to clue her into business dealings? Olivia thought it was – sadly- probably true. Especially considering the greeting that she was getting. She smiled at her a little bit. It was so disheartening. It was like they treated her like a child, that always just needed someone to take care of her. Point her in the right direction, but Olivia could tell – no matter how screwed up and misguided she was – she loved her son. She had her own problems, though. Without knowing some of the things that Fitz had told her, she would appear to be the perfect wealthy wife. Olivia wondered vaguely what had happened to her, to make her the way she was now. Fitz had too much anger, too much rejection as a child from her to see the sadness to her side of the story.

"Thank you," Olivia said as she spotted Mellie out of the corner of her eye heading towards them, "You look beautiful."

She smiled, and it seemed real as opposed to the fake one she'd seen from afar. So that was where Fitz got his beautiful smile.

"Fitz," She heard Mellie whimper and by the time she had turned around she saw Mellie nearly attacking Fitz, "I knew you would come."

Before she could even take a step closer Mellie had him in a death grip – and she went to move, but Peter grabbed her by the elbow.

"Best not start a brawl," He whispered, giving her a little half smile, "Besides, she'll fight dirty."

"Oh, Fitz," She said, as Fitz was attempting to try and pry her off of himself, "It's so awful. Don't worry, I forgive you for all that stuff you said. Water under the bridge, huh Honey?"

"Cut the shit, Mellie," Fitz said, stepping out of her embrace careful – as someone would navigate leaving the arms of an elderly aunt who always managed to smell of cough drops and Vics.

"Get off it, Millicent," Peter said, a little tersely, as Fitz straightened out his suit and back pedaled until he had his arm around Olivia, "It's gross – you're little crush on my best friend is weird, and – do you realize how **insane** you are? And you're totally disrespectful - "

"That's enough, Peter," Big Gerry cut across him, and Fitz seemed to hold onto her shoulders tighter.

He leaned around and kissed her, softly, like he was cleansing himself.

"What's going on?" Fitz's mom looked confusedly at Fitz, and then to Big Gerry.

"Julie, this is not the time to catch on," Gerry nearly shouted at her – and Olivia furrowed her eyebrows as he started to walk towards her and Fitz, rather ferociously, "Why the hell would you bring her here – to this in particular? Are you completely unaware of Mellie's feel-"

"No, I actually wasn't thinking about them – but no, I don't really," Fitz said and Gerry looked almost speechless, almost, "Seeing as no one's given half a shit about how you're treating Liv. And I've seen how to treat and talk to mom – it makes me sick. I will never talk to Liv like that, and I won't let anyone else either – the blatant disrespect of my girlfriend, and me ends right here. I came because I wanted to say good bye to Mr. Boyle, and my buddy Pete wanted me here. I brought Liv, because she wants to be here for me, because she loves me – even though she knew that coming would mean having to expose herself you, and Mel."

"You've got a lot of nerve, Kid."

"You're just mad because you've realized that I don't need you," Fitz said, taking a deep breath, "That I will be fine on my own. I'm sure Gowry called you to gloat already."

"You can't work for him," Gerry growled, and the room's silence was almost palpable, Fitz kept his arm right around Olivia – his mother had taken a seat.

"Everyone, stop," It was Mrs. Boyle, "This is not the place to do this – people will be showing up soon."

"Gerry, you can't attack our son like this," Julie started to pipe up.

"Oh, you have the boy's best interest in mind now?" Gerry shot at her.

"i'll leave you, Gerry."

"I stopped believing you had the gall to do that the third time you said that," He snarled, and Olivia ducked a little behind Fitz, "You miserable little bitch."

"Enough," Even with Fitz's anger and issues with his mother – he couldn't take that one.

"You ungrateful, spineless little urchin," Gerry was getting closer – apparently not listening, "What're you going to do, run off and marry this girl? For love? Be _normal_? That's not what we Grants do. And no matter what this – nigger girl has told you..."

It hit Olivia's ears like a slap, but what happened next was even worse. Fitz let go of her, she was pretty sure before it had fully gotten out of Gerry's mouth. Then, she missed something, because it was happening so fast – Fitz was rushing at his father. She knew she had missed something, but she definitely did not miss the very distinct sound of Fitz's fist connecting with Gerry's jaw. Gerry stayed up – but he was shocked. Apparently Fitz wasn't satisfied with this because he very quickly grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the ground.

"Fitz.." Peter started over to pull him off.

"Are you fucking stupid, Gerry?" Fitz asked, another blow connecting with Gerry's shoulder – Gerry went to punch back, but hurt his hand – Olivia very quickly realized that he had punched the flask in Fitz's pocket, "I just finished saying - "

"Fitz," Peter was trying to pull him up, and it seemed that Fitz realized what he was doing.

He allowed himself to be brought up, and Peter stood next to him as Fitz looked down at his father on the ground.

"Gerry, you should go," Mrs. Boyle said as Fitz returned to Olivia – but he stood in front of her – protectively.

"Melinda..."

"Go, Gerry," She firmly, sighing, "Your sick deal that you tried to push on David – with the kids. It's null and void. The lawyer read the will this morning – he left both shares to Fitz. Peter never had any interest in it – and Mellie, well, apparently he figured she'd get over it."

"What?" Gerry asked, getting up, and Fitz looked over at her.

'What?" He looked like the entire weight of the world had been suddenly sprung free from his shoulders.

"You heard me right, Gerry," Melinda said, fire in her eyes, "Now get the hell out of here. Because the way I see things going down it's either you or Fitz is going to take that sweet girl and leave – and I assume my son will go with them. My son is not leaving his father's wake."

Gerry stormed out of the room, and Peter whistled low.

"Well," He said, looking to change the subject, and looked out of the window as Olivia took Fitz's arm – reaching up and fixing his hair, "Looks like people are starting to show up."

"Ok, everyone," Melinda said, plastering a smile on her frustrated face, "Fitz, we left you a space between me and Peter to stand, Liv honey, you can stand with him, or you can take a seat with Julie. Places, people. And would you shut the hell up, Millicent. Stop your blubbering, you weren't that close, he just spoiled you rotten – don't worry he left a big enough account for you to buy yourself a house every year if you want to."

Olivia stayed on Fitz's arm, and walked with him and Peter over to where Mrs. Boyle was motioning. She was still trying to put together in her head what had just happened as they settled into their places. She stood between Fitz and Peter – at Peter's insistence, and saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Fitz pulled Peter's flask out of his jacket and threw back a mouth full. Olivia gave him a half surprised, half understanding look as he handed the flask over to Peter for a sip.

"If that wasn't worth a shot, I don't know what is," Fitz said, suddenly much more jovial than he had been all week, and Peter nodded – flashing a smile.

"Oh definitely," Peter replied, handing back the flask, and Olivia watched as Fitz turned right around to Mrs. Boyle's judging and displeased face.

"Fitzgerald!"

"You want some, it's Jack," He warned her, offering up the flask.

"Put that away," She said, and Fitz nodded as he took another, then tucked it back into his pocket.

He turned, and leaned down and kissed Olivia, tenderly. She could taste the Jack still in his mouth – but still smiled as he pulled away.

"So I assume I'm stopping on the way back?" He asked her, and she nodded.

"That'd be a pretty safe assumption," She replied, and he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her, "I might need a lot of alcohol after that..."

"Oh, you don't need _that_ much alcohol to deal with us," Peter said, and she thought it comical that this was coming from him, "And I don't think anyone in their right mind will ever call you - that - again, not with Fitz around. Well, if they knew what just happened."

"Thanks, Peter," She said, he was trying to make her feel better - and that helped.

"And if you're worried about Gerry specifically, well – I don't think any of us are letting him any where near you for – a while."

"Ever," Fitz said, looking down into her eyes apologetically, "If I have anything to say about it, that's the last time you are ever going to see him."

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, it's not the end! One more chapter to tie up a few loose ends, and an epilogue... I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	23. Breathing Free

A/N: :'( here you guys go... enjoy :) The epilogue might take me a while... I have a general idea, I just don't know how to end it, whether I want to leave it open so I can come back to these guys if I want... :( I'll probably leave myself some wriggle room.

Distance Complications

Chapter Twenty-Three: Breathing Free.

"It looks like I'm going to have to wake up pretty early tomorrow morning," Fitz was looking down at his phone when they walked back into Peter's apartment, and he passed the brown bag from the liquor store to Olivia.

"Why?" Peter asked, shutting the door and draining the last bit of his newly returned flask as Olivia put the bag on the counter.

Fitz walked around to the right side of the couch and sank down into it. The second that Mrs. Boyle had mentioned that the will left David's portion of the company to him, it was like every second life just got a little bit better. And he was finding out very quickly that he was absolutely exhausted from the stress and the mind games that he was trying to do full time. He leaned back into the couch, resting his head on the back of the couch, and letting himself just take a minute – even looking up at the ceiling – to relax. He took one breath, and then felt Olivia sitting down on his lap.

He pulled his head up, and let his head fall a little to the side as he took her in. She was sitting very neatly, her skirt fanning out from her over his pants. She had a glass of wine in hand, sipping on it. The term 'glass of wine' was used very loosely, even in his own head. It looked a little bit more like a small goldfish bowl, or something.

"Why?" Peter asked again, from somewhere behind him in the kitchen, as Olivia leaned in and kissed him.

"Oh, I have to sign something with your dad's lawyer and mine in the morning," He said, then gave Olivia a little bit of a look as she used one hand to somewhat lazily – and astonishingly sexily – loosened up his tie, "Before the funeral, and burial."

"Oh, for the will stuff," Peter said, coming over and handing him a glass with a couple servings worth of 'shine in it.

"Thanks," He said, taking it as Olivia reached through the loosened tie to unbutton the first couple buttons on his shirt, "What're you doing, Livy?"

"Nothing, baby," She replied, kissing his cheek and cuddling up against him, "You just looked really uncomfortable."

"Well, I'm a lot better now," He whispered a little hoarsely into her ear, pressing his forehead into the side of her head.

"Remember finding this stuff in Dad's liquor cabinet?" Peter asked, sitting down in a chair across from them.

"Yeah, your dad found us with it and made us each have like half a teaspoon," Fitz replied, shivering a little bit at the memory.

"Kept us away from drinking for at least a couple years," Peter joked, laughing – but it was true.

"Then why are you guys drinking it?" Olivia asked, and Fitz looked down to realize that she was already almost done with her glass, "It smells awful."

"It's a thing," Peter said, raising his glass, and Fitz lifted his up a little bit, "To Dad – thank God you approved of the brand kind – or else tonight, we might've gone blind."

"Here, here," Fitz chuckled – silently thanking David as he drank.

Dammit he had forgotten, not having drank the stuff since his his eighteenth birthday – when David had insisted he have a little bit. It burned the entire way down his throat, like he had swallowed the butt of a lit cigar, and he could feel it even once it hit his stomach. If there was ever a doubt the route of his esophageal tract, he could probably map it out for anyone to see if he wanted to – using the burning sensation that was lingering through his body.

"Oh, Liv," Peter said, somehow regaining a playful tone as Fitz cleared his throat, "Don't mind our headaches tomorrow."

"I was sort of planning on having one myself," Olivia said, as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Fitz asked – as far as he was concerned in that moment she should never be anywhere further from him than his lap.

"Relax," She gave him a little shoulder rub from behind the couch – he looked back at her and she traded her wine class for a little lemonade thing.

"There's a bottle opener on the side of the fridge," Peter told her, as Fitz took another drink – if not only to get rid of it.

"Mom'll skin us if we show up too hung over tomorrow morning," Peter said, and Fitz nodded as he downed the last bit of his glass – if not only to get rid of it.

Olivia returned and put herself snuggled up right into his side.

"Oh, babe," She said casually as she leaned up and kissed him, "We have to push our flight back a bit tomorrow."

"We do?" He asked, a little confused.

The idea was that they were going to leave right after the burial. So that going back to her parents for about twenty-four hours still made sense before they were split up again. He didn't want to think about it – and luckily it seemed that the alcohol was starting to seep into his blood stream. His head was starting to fog up, and he was pretty sure that within a couple minutes whatever Olivia said was going to sound like a choir of angels to him. He already had enough trouble trying to keep himself composed around her, when he was inebriated – even a little bit – it was like he couldn't keep himself close enough to her.

"Yeah, we're going to have lunch with your mom before we fly out," She told him quickly, kissing his forehead and he suddenly got the very distinct feeling she had been waiting to tell him this until now, on purpose.

"What?" He asked, not sure that in his state he had heard her correctly.

"Your mom, I was talking to her a while at the wake," Olivia pointed out, as Peter got up and headed back into the kitchen."

"Livy..."

"Fitz," She took a little bit of a stern tone – he knew he was going to do exactly as she said, it wasn't worth an argument.

"Fine," He said, not able to really come up with a bit of logic to back himself up as she took another gulp.

"This is good," She said, and Fitz laughed a little bit.

"I thought you might like those," He teased, his hand drifting between the back of the couch and the hem of her skirt, "You're a little more intact than me, there's an app on my phone – the account's all set up, you just have to pick a later flight."

"Ok," She said, and he angled his hip a little sideways so she would be able to grab his phone out of his pocket.

Fitz looked over his shoulder and saw Peter still in the kitchen – sifting through the fridge looking for something. He dropped something on his toe, and jumped as Fitz turned his head back around. Olivia had finished changing the flight, and put the phone back. She leaned over and kissed him, he could taste the tart lemon. It was a weird combination with the taste that had already been occupying his mouth. He ran his free hand through the side of her hair as her tongue tangled itself up with his.

"I love you, Fitz," She breathed, her lips still within centimeters of his.

"We're free, Livy," He told her, and she smiled as she turned to face forward, leaning back on the couch next to him.

He was a little impressed as she just about swallowed the rest of her drink in one gulp, and then turned back to him. She put the empty glass bottle on the coffee table, and put her head up on his shoulder. Just about sprawling herself on top of him as she let her leg wrap around his – which was up on the coffee table, and her arm was draped over him. He smiled, he loved that feeling of her all over him. He wrapped his arm around her ass, and held onto her hip as she kissed the side of his neck.

"Hey, Fitz," Peter said, the exhaustion from the stress of his last couple days seemed to be mixing in nicely with the alcohol in his system too – except he looked about half asleep, "Remember that time..."

He started mumbling on, and Fitz had lost track of what he was trying to say about three sentences in. He was much more concerned with the way that Olivia was shifting herself upwards. Her head was now resting up on his shoulder, her mouth dangerously close to his ear – and her leg now gently over his crotch, and hiding the beginnings of something that might be of great interest to her later – and he wasn't sure how actually visible it was, but he had a feeling that it couldn't hurt to be hiding it.

"Baby," She whispered in his ear, her breath hitting it like a cool breeze, as Peter rambled on, "I can barely think, I want you so bad. My gladiator. The way you make me feel when you're all-"

It was like his chest was going to burst as Peter started talking louder, with a bit of a slur.

"Fizz, yar listenen?" He said, and Fitz was about to admit that he wasn't – Olivia pulled away from him a little bit away – he caught her with his eyes – then looked back at Peter.

"Sorry, man," Fitz told him, "I guess I'm starting to drift a little bit..."

"I'm going to bed," Olivia got up suddenly, announcing it as she stood, extending a hand to him, using it first to wipe a curl of his hair from his forehead, "C'mon, baby."

He was vaguely aware of a cat-call from Peter, and the slight sound of Peter trying to make some sort of mildly sexual comment. But he didn't care, and neither did it appear that Olivia did as she led him into the guest room. She walked ahead of him, doing that amazing thing swinging her hips as she walked, and he stumbled up and wrapped his arms around her from behind – letting her feel his erection against her ass - cupping one of her breasts as his other hand slipped down to her thigh.

He woke up the next morning to the alarm he had set in his phone so that he would wake up coming from his pants on the floor – and his head cradled against Olivia's breast. There was a very thin sheet covering them, and his head was pounding – like his brain had swelled up over night and was attempting to burst out of his skull. He wondered slightly if the headache had started the night before, because he was wrapped up pretty nicely within Olivia's arms. He was essentially the one snuggled up in a ball beside her, quite the reverse of what usually ended up happening. There was something a little bit nice about waking up like that.

Except it was being ruined, and almost completely drowned out at the moment by his alarm. It was like with every little chime of the little song was a little pin that someone was trying to thread through his skull. Olivia started to stir, only in protest to the sound, and he peeled himself away from her and went across the room to silence it. He went back to the bed, and knelt beside where she was lying, semi-awake.

"Morning, beautiful," He whispered, leaning in and kissing her, "Go back to sleep for a while, ok? Pete and I will be back from the paper signings to pick you up for the funeral."

"Baby," She mumbled – his head was still pounding – he needed to get something for that, "Stay."

"I love you," He told her, dropping onto his side and pulling her into his arms, "I have to go though."

"Ok," She said, sleepily – like she was already back to sleep by the time she finished saying it.

He kissed the side of her head, and then threw on enough clothes to go out and scrounge for something for his head. Peter met him just on the other side of the door with a bottle, apparently on his way to deliver them to him. He got his shower, stole another one of the suits from the new round that Mrs. Boyle had sent over – this time there were more, and ones that fit him better. He had a feeling his mother had something to do with it. Within a half an hour he and Peter were in a car on the way down to the lawyer's offices.

"Boys - you're late," Mrs. Boyle said, as they walked into the conference room, "And you're hung over."

"Just a little, mom," Peter replied, squinting out of his sunglasses.

Gerry was sitting at the far end of the table – a purplish looking bruise on his jaw. Fitz knew he should probably feel a little bit guilty about that, he he couldn't find a single bone in his body that was sad or upset about it. His head was just starting to forgive him for the night before, and Mellie had remained in her seat – not looking at them as they walked in. Life was good. He popped his own sunglasses up on the top of his head, and gave Mrs. Boyle a charming smile.

"We'll be fine by nine," He assured her, stating the time the funeral would start.

There were papers piled up in five neat stacks – he assumed for each one of them to sign as the lawyers started filing in. Fitz didn't even really look at his father the entire time the lawyers were talking, and he paid just enough attention to make sure he wasn't getting screwed over in some weird way – which he wasn't while he thought about what he was about to do. He took a deep breath, and signed the papers as they told him to, initialing different segments as Hank advised him to. They were dismissed, and the three Boyles left to go have coffee in the lounge at Mrs. Boyle's request.

"Son-"

Fitz turned back around at his dad, and took a deep breath. Now or never.

"Don't, dad," He took a deep breath, he just had to do it, "Your approval or disapproval of Olivia had nothing to do with the business, and we both know it. She knows now too, thanks to you. I can't believe – well, I can. Which is why you're going to retire."

"Excuse me?"

"You're going to retire, Gerry," Fitz said, trying to keep himself firm, "You're going to retire, and you're going to give mom whatever the hell she wants, in the divorce – if that's what she wants. You're going to hand the company completely over to me, and then you're gonna disappear. Ranch, travel the world – whatever you want, I don't care. What I do care about is the fact that you're never going to come within a football field of Olivia – or me, once all the press and the fake happy smiles and photo ops are done."

"How dare you..."

"I do, dare – actually," Fitz said, taking a deep breath, "Because if you don't or you have a problem with what I've laid out – I'm going to fucking bury you. I'll release everything, the stupid deal that you wanted to force me into, the illegal trapping that's going on near the Alaskan border – which I'll fix once I get hold of it – and your racist ass. And I'm sure there's some other stuff that I can find if I really start rooting around. I'll light the match, and watch Grant Fisheries burn to the ground, because I don't need it. I'll get a job with Gowry, gladly give you back the stocks that were just given to me, and burn you to a crisp. Your precious company goes up in flames, or you retire. It's your choice."

"Fitz," Peter popped his head into the room, "Sorry to interupt, but the car's here – we have to go pick Liv up now, or we're going to be late."

"Well played, Fitz," His father replied, because Fitz was still looking at him for an answer, "You win. You'll have my resignation on your desk Monday morning, we'll have papers drawn up – it's yours."

"Good bye, Dad," He told him, somewhat solemnly and he followed Peter out of the room.

They drove in silence back towards Peter's apartment, and Fitz went up and got Olivia – who was suffering her own little headache. He offered to carry her down, but she declined as they departed for the church that the funeral was going to be held. It was probably the most extravagant, wasp churches in the entire state, and there was no doubt in his mind as he sat in the pew just behind Peter, with Olivia on one side and his mother on the other that the selection had been entirely Mrs. Boyle's.

"How are you?" Olivia checked on him, and he gave her a little smile.

"A man that's been in pain for my entire life, isn't in any more pain," He told her, then kissed her forehead, "The only thing that's bothering me though, is how you're going to feel about me now."

"What?" She gave him a questioning look, and he gave her a little grin.

"My father's giving his week as of Monday morning – he's going to be retiring," He whispered, and Olivia gave him a shocked look, "By Friday evening you're going to be in love with the owner, CEO, and head of the largest fully private fishing empire in America. Is that ok with you? Because I hear the new kid has plans to open up a new port in California – somewhere near Berkeley. Of course, he'll have to be out there for a while to make sure everything's running smoothly."

"Fitz..." Her eyes were wide, and she leaned in and kissed him instead of finishing her sentence, "No, I don't mind."

"Good," He replied, putting his hand over her's on his thigh.


	24. Epilogue

Distance Complications

Epilogue

Six Years Later:

Almost seven years with Fitz, and she still went weak when he had the occasion to put on a tux. It was no different as she was standing with Georgia at the opposite end of the wedding reception, she was watching him as he leaned against the bar – joking and talking to Harrison, Stephen, and Peter. Olivia wasn't sure exactly where Abby had gone – but she was happy that Georgia had chosen to forgive them. Even if it was years ago, and Georgia had been all too eager and willing to not only forgive them, but let them hang around with them again in a group almost the second that she had met Peter. Olivia was sure that at first it was only because she wanted to show Peter off, but eventually she just decided that she still wanted them both in her life. Big of her, Olivia thought – Mellie would not be getting the same courtesy, though – that had been a different situation.

"Thanks so much for being here, Liv," Georgia was gorgeous, all up in white, "I know you had to rearrange your trip."

"Hey, for you? I planned the trip around this," Olivia said, and Georgia chuckled, "Seriously. We ship off tomorrow. We're spending three months studying the population of endangered species of sea turtles on the coast of Costa Rica."

"You're the only one that thinks that would be fun for more than a couple days," Georgia teased her, "But I love that Fitz is going with you – so sweet."

"I can hardly stand it when she goes off on these trips for a week – I usually meet up with her and the team ," Fitz wrapped his arms around his wife from behind, "But if anyone seriously thought I was going to be that far away from my Mrs. Grant for three months? While she's running around Costa Rica? Please. There's no way I'm staying in New York for that."

"And you can take the time off, Mr. fancy owner and CEO?" Georgia teased him, and he nodded – kissing the side of Olivia's ear affectionately.

"I got my satellite phone all set up about a week ago," He said, "And I got my laptop all set up for international travel – things should be running smoothly. If anything really happens they can call me, or we can set up a conference call. My second in command is pretty good though."

"Enough work talk," Olivia said, looking around, "Where did Peter go?"

"Nowhere," Fitz replied and Olivia looked over to realize that Mellie had gotten herself over to stand in the middle of the group of guys, "I saw her heading over."

"Sorry, guys – it's not like we could bar her from the guest list," Georgia said, and Olivia shrugged, "She's Peter's sister."

"Relax, Georgia," Olivia said, turning around in Fitz's arms, "It's ok."

"I felt really bad though."

"Don't," Fitz replied, as Abby was walking back over, "It's a big enough party for us to avoid her."

"Well, I just wanted to thank you guys again," Georgia said, "You guys were by far the best Maid of Honor and Best Man – I'm thinking of submitting you guys to some sort of hall of fame. It has to exist, right?"

"I don't know," Fitz smirked as Olivia set her hands up on his chest, "Let us know."

"Dance with me?" Olivia requested, and Fitz nodded sweetly as she wrapped her arms up around his neck.

"Of course," He said, pulling her backwards with him towards the dance floor.

"Now if only I could get my husband to dance with me," Georgia teased them, and Olivia chuckled.

Fitz pulled her close on the dance floor, and she smiled up at him as he wrapped his arm back around her hips. The song turned into a slow one, and he smiled as she let her hand hall from the back of his neck onto his broad shoulder. He leaned across the small, almost nonexistent gap between them, and he kissed her forehead. She buried her head into his shoulder, as if it wasn't even an option not to.

"You ok?" He asked her, dipping his head down – giving her a concerned expression.

"Yeah, it's just – hot," She said, she was feeling a little queasy.

"Well that's what happens when you put almost five hundred people in the same area," He said, not easing up on the concern, "It doesn't matter how big the venue is – especially at the end of May."

"Mmm."

"Do you want to go take a walk outside or something?" He asked, and she shook her head, pulling her head off of his shoulder.

"I'll be fine," She shook her head.

"So, I think I'm going to have to demand a couple days off while we're down there," He replied, and she just looked up at him.

"Baby, we're going to be there for three months, we're going to have plenty of days off," She replied, and he kissed her.

"I'm talking specific days off," He replied, softly, "Like July fourth."

"The fourth – Babe, we're going to be in Costa Rica I don't think they're going to be celebrating..."

"Our third wedding anniversary?" He reminded her, and she paused.

How had she forgotten about that? Her head was starting to ache – probably do to the number of bobby pins that were imbedded into her skull probably by now. She looked up at him to apologize and flirt her way out of trouble – but he didn't even look upset. He still just looked concerned.

"I knew that - I'm sorry, baby," She told him, and he just kept watching her.

"It's fine," He replied, "There's a lot going on – are you sure you're ok? You want to go and take that walk?"

"What time is it?" She asked him, and he brought up his watch to check.

"It's almost midnight," He said, "If you're not feeling well we can get away with leaving...We already ran out to the parking lot and tagged up their limo."

"Babe," She said, stopping their sway, and he paused too, "I'm sure it's just something I ate or something. I'll probably be fine in a couple minutes."

"Ok," He said, taking both of her hands, kissing the backs of them, "You want to go for that walk?"

"It's over in a couple minutes," Olivia said, and he nodded, "Let's just go – we can get a head start on the traffic out of this place."

"Ok," He said, trying to keep her balanced – like he was sincerely worried that she might fall over, "You'll be ok if I go grab our stuff?"

"Yeah, I'll go find Georgia," She said, the wave of not so good feeling starting to fade as she walked away from the dance floor.

She looked around the crowd, and eventually managed to locate Georgia, as she was standing around with Mrs. Boyle and Fitz's mom. Julie had had an excellent recovery once she and Gerry divorced, she had filed the day after Fitz had taken over the company. Olivia had been so proud of her, but even prouder when she had called Fitz that summer. She had been spending the week with him in New York – he was still trying to get everything in order and stop everything that wasn't up to the standards that they should have been at. She remembered the phone ringing late at night, they had been lying together in bed – not quite asleep when he got it. She had him check her into rehab that night. She had been sober ever since, and trying to fix her relationship with Fitz.

"Olivia," Julie lit up as she appeared, "Where's my son? I'm shocked to find out he's not actually super glued to your side."

"I had to cut him loose," Olivia teased, making her mother-in-law smile, "No he's getting our stuff – I think we're going to go. We have an early flight in the morning."

"Oh, thanks for coming," Georgia hugged her as Peter walked up, Fitz not too far behind him.

"Be careful with those turtles," Peter teased Fitz, shaking his hand – then going to hug Olivia.

"We will," Olivia said, as Julie went to hug Fitz.

"I'm really worried about you two being off in Costa Rica."

"I went with you and Dad when I was a kid," Fitz teased her, and she froze as he let go of her.

"That was resort Costa Rica," She looked horrified that he might actually not realize there was a difference between a vacation and a research trip.

"I know," He told her, wrapping his arm around Olivia, "We'll be fine."

"The nights we're on land we're staying in a rich, very touristy neighborhood," Olivia said, then rolled her eyes, "Courtesy of my husband we have a mansion rented."

"If I'm sleeping on a boat half the time, the other half of the time I'm going to be comfortable," He said, and Olivia rolled her eyes a little at him.

"Well, you're doing half an half then," Peter smiled.

"Hey, I didn't hear Scott, or any of the rest of your team complain," Fitz said and Olivia just sort of shook her head.

They bid everyone one last collective goodbye with a little wave, then attempted to navigate out of the party.

"Whete's your sense of adventure, Babe?" Olivia teased him, "You don't want to sleep in a tent on the beach with me?"

"The way I hear it we'll be doing that a couple of times anyways," He said, hitting a button on his keys to unlock the doors, "We'll just have to be sure to pitch our tent far, far away from everybody else's tent."

"Fitz," She laughed at him as they got into the car.

"Put us in one of those canvas tents you guys use, in Costa Rica, with the sun going down," He said it with just the slightest twist of a seductive tone, and she was ready to jump on him, "C'mon, I've caught you reading romance novels."

"Alright, you have a point," She admitted as she leaned over, putting her head on his shoulder.

They got home, eventually, though the traffic was light, but for whatever reason Fitz was driving fairly slowly. Probably because he was spending so much of his attention to what he was doing with his hand on her thigh, and then what she was doing in return to the side of his neck, with her lips. It was a little bit of a miracle that they had even got home without him crashing the car.

"I'm assuming you're feeling better?" He asked, dropping his keys on the counter once they had walked into their penthouse apartment in the middle of the city – she nodded.

It was nothing like the house they usually occupied in the summer, down in North Carolina, or the one he had bought just off Berkeley's main campus while she was still in school. It was beautiful though – it reminded her of his old apartment in Boston, just with a little bit of a homier touch. They were never there for longer than a week though, well – together. She spent a lot of her time in North Carolina, him joining her on weekends, or in California – working out of the house near Berkeley. It was a little messy, but it kept things interesting. He had a company to run, and she was doing what she loved – what she wanted. Though, more than a couple of times she arrived to pick her tickets up at the airport to go home to him in New York, and she was given tickets to meet him somewhere else, usually somewhere exotic.

"We should get rid of this place," He said, looking around, and Olivia walked over to the window – seeing the skyline, "I only really crash here when you're away."

" But I love the view," She said, looking out over the city.

He chuckled as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"You also love the view from the house in California, and the house near your parents'," He said, kissing her forehead, "What if we got rid of this place, and bought a house near my mom's?"

'You want to be near your mother?" Olivia asked, and he shrugged.

"I want to have one home base," He said, his lips so impossibly close to her's- she didn't know why they weren't on them, "Not have us running around through different houses all the time. I want to be with my wife, at home. Pick wherever you want to be, when you're not on your trips. "

"Baby..."

"You realize the last time we were together in one place for longer than three weeks was when we were living together in California, while you were in undergrad," He said and Olivia gave him a look, "Our honeymoon was a week, and then three days after that you went off on your first research trip. Then you were working on your masters. I'm not upset that you're doing all that – I'm not. I promise. I love that you're doing that – it's like you're a super hero or something. I just want to be calling the same house home. I want to be able to miss you, when you're away. I lay in bed here, while you're off saving mermaids – and I don't even have enough memories with you here."

"Saving mermaids?" She smiled, as she leaned up and kissing him quickly.

"You know what I mean," He replied, and she smiled – she did, "You need to be right in what you're working on, I don't – within reason."

"It would be a lot easier to just be living out of North Carolina. I could start working on my doctorate."

"Sold. That's easy. All I have to do is expand the offices we already have down there," He said, kissing her, slowly – it made her stomach turn, in a good way.

"Damn, baby," She said, "You been holding out on me all night?"

"You've been my wife for almost three years," He said, "We've been together seven. By now most couples are starting to show signs of wear – I didn't want to gloat – it'd be bad karma or something, right? That I somehow ended up with everything? A young, smart, hot, incredibly sexy wife that I can't keep my hands off of, and a relatively easy success?"

"Well watch it, you'll be thirty next year."

"I don't want to talk about it," He replied, leaning in and kissing her, "Actually, I don't want to talk at all."

She chuckled as he lifted her up, and carried her back into their bedroom. She smile as she kicked her shoes off, leaning down and kissing him as he started to strip. He set her down on the bed, and stepped back, slowly pulling the shirt off over his head – playfully tossing it up over her head to land on the other side of the bed. She laughed as he went for his belt, and she got up to stop him.

"I still can't believe you got that."

She traced her name where it was tattooed, pretty impressively, just under the left side of his chest. It was the perfect copy of her signature, just her first name, spread across the left side of his body. It was spread out, and tastefully done in only black ink, running across his impressive muscular structure, ending just under where his arm usually rested. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly. She had first seen it on their wedding night, a product of his bachelor party – talk about a surprise.

"I've had it almost three years," He told her, "I like it."

"Imagine what you could have ended up with, though."

"You act like I didn't plan it," He replied, "I had to kidnap your signature for the guy to copy. I meant it a little as a joke, but we went and got it before we actually went out. It's not like it's a bright red heart with a sparrow or something. Besides, you've seen it hundreds, maybe thousands of times -"

"It's sexy – I like it," She assured him, leaning up and kissing him, "And you did always say you were going to get one."

"Better than the one I told you I was going to put on my ass, right?" He teased her, "And even if at some point you decide you don't love me anymore. I'll still love you – and I thought it was appropriate. Like a she fixed me forever, so pay your respects – you could never be her, if I somehow ended up with someone else."

"Not going to happen," Olivia said, wrapping her arms around him, he chuckled, "Mine."

"And I don't know what I would do without you. There's never going to be anyone else for me. Hence, the tattoo," He kissed her as she dropped her arms and started working on his belt.

"I love you, baby."

"Oh yeah?" He grinned as she turned him around, and he let her throw him down on the bed.

She climbed up on the bed and settled herself, straddled up on top of him. She buried her head into the side of his neck, near his shoulder, and started kissing him. His arms came up around her, and she could feel him feeling around for the zipper. She smiled against his slightly scruffy jawline, and stopped to help him out. He hadn't had the prior knowledge of having helped her get ready. She pressed her lips to his, and slipped his hand over to the side of her breast – where the very creative designer had hidden the start of the zipper in the design.

"Tricky," He breathed, kissing down the side of her neck as he brought his face close enough to get the zipper down just far enough so that he could get her out, "Just plain mean, I never would have found that."

Then, in the combined efforts of his swift movement to get it off quickly, and the fact that the dress had a built in strapless bra. She was before him within seconds – just in her panties as he gently lowered the dress over the side of their bed. He looked back up at her, and she was very happy to see that nothing had changed in the way that he looked at her – even from the first night they had spent together. His hands slipping around her, wandering freely just before he pulled her down, flat against him. Flipped them both over, and she was smiling up at him as he kissed her quickly – her fingers playing with the band on his boxers for about a millisecond before she pulled them down.

Before she could do anything else he slipped himself around and down so that she could feel his breath at her hip. He kissed it, making sure to put enough pressure so that she could feel it. She gasped, the air suddenly knocked out of her as his finger s very delicately ran over her, through the thin and lace-like fabric. Her hips went up, involuntarily – like if she held them up there she could feel him better, and she heard him chuckle. He ripped the little bit of fabric down, and she didn't even have time to react before his tongue was teasing her, mercilessly.

"Ah, Fitz!" She moaned, letting her head turn to the side, "Baby, baby..."

"Mia Vita?" He answered, his voice was shot as he brought himself up – catching her eyes with his, "You ok?"

"I'm perfect," She told him, and he smiled as he lowered himself a little bit, kissing her slowly.

"Good to hear," He breathed in her ear.

Her hand ran down his side, trying to get to his erection. To stroke it, and bring it into her mouth if he would let her, but she was too late. Her hand had barely made it down his side, and she could feel his tip starting to find its way into her folds. Her hand dropped, surrendering to him as he filled her, slowly. He kept himself low over her. Like he had missed her, and hadn wanted to miss out on anything. She had been down in North Carolina setting up to send things down to Costa Rica all week, she had just gotten back the night before for the rehearsal dinner, and they had split up into the bachelor and bachelorette parties from there. She wrapped her arms around him tight, she had missed him too, sexually almost as much as just physically and emotionally.

She woke up the next morning all wrapped up in Fitz's arms. Their plane wasn't leaving until noon, which meant they had a little time to linger. He was already awake, and looking down into her eyes – she got the distinct feeling that she had not just woken up by accident. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Good morning," She smiled, as he lifted his lips from her's.

Then, she felt her stomach drop out, and that awful gagging feeling in the back of her throat. She rolled right out of the side of the bed, and went into the master bathroom. She let the door shut behind her, and in a last minute addition, threw the lock on the door. She barely had time to get herself to the toilet before she could feel her throat moving the wrong way. It was only a little, bit still vomit that landed in the toilet. She backed up.

"Livy?" The confusion in Fitz's voice was not at all lost on her.

She took a deep breath, quickly learning that that queasy feeling was not going to come back. No. This wasn't happening. She turned and pulled the pregnancy test – that she had bought at a moment of weakness and stashed in the cabinet – from under the sink. She had been tormented in the past week, with thoughts and dreams that she was. But she couldn't be. She was on the pill – she was being stupid. She just like she had stopped drinking, just in case. But there was no way she could be pregnant. It wasn't the right time. She was leaving, for a foreign country in four hours. She wasn't ready to have a baby – she had at least wanted five years alone just her and Fitz. She wanted to have him all to herself for at least a little bit longer. If not her doctorate before they even thought about kids.

"Livy, are you ok?" He was just outside the door now – she heard the door creak a little as he leaned against it.

She opened the box. This was ridiculous, she was just being paranoid. She would just take the test, it would tell her she wasn't – she would throw it away. Fitz didn't have to know she thought she might be, and they'd go off on their trip. She sat down, and read the directions as she went to the bathroom, holding the test in the stream.

"Livy, can you just answer me?"

"Baby, just give me a minute."

"Livy..."

She stood up, pulled his bathrobe off the back of the door and put it around herself as she put the test on the counter. She let it process half of it balancing over the sink. She looked up at the ceiling, pulling his robe tighter around herself.

"Can you go make sure our bags are all set to go?"

"Sure," He said, and she heard his footsteps as he walked away from the door – the test was going to take a couple more minutes.

She took a deep breath, waiting it out. He would be back first, and as she heard him walking back over to the door. She looked down at the result – shit.

"Bags are all set - Livy, I'm worried about you," He admitted, "Are you ok? Why'd you lock the door, Mia Vita?"

Well, she guessed that she had had him to herself – and they had jumped the gun. She had basically been living him from the time she returned to school for sophomore year, she hadn't even bothered to get a dorm room junior or senior year. Then they had gotten married right after that... She sighed as she put the stick down on the counter again. But why now? They were just about to leave on her first real research trip, well something longer than a month. Now she was going to spend her first Trimester on a boat? Puking over the side?

"Liv. Open the door," His patients were gone, and she went over to unlock the door, she could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes, "What's wrong, Livy?"

She just threw herself into his arms, and he held her tight.

'Is that..."

"Baby, I'm pregnant."

She was crying now, and he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then, picked her up and carried her to the bed, holding her in his arms.

"Are those happy or sad tears?" He asked, trying to wipe them away for her – he was unable to hide his own happiness.

He was doing his best to keep a concerned look, but she could tell he was inconceivably happy.

"Both," She admitted, and he smiled – kissing her forehead again.

She was happy too, this was what she wanted – just not when she wanted it.

"Hey," He said, as she kept crying – a loss for any sort of logical emotional response.

"I was on the pill."

"Yes, well that fails sometimes," He teased her gently.

"I want to be pregnant – just not now. The trip-"

He took a deep breath, reaching for his phone.

"Here's what we're going to do," He told her, dialing some number, then having it ring in his ear, "We're going to have a doctor come here, and check you out before we go. He's going to start running all the tests or whatever, give you an exam, bring all the vitamins and crap you're going to need – and then we're going to fly to Costa Rica... if that's still what you want to do. I can fly him down for appointments."

"But I can't scuba dive, I'm going to be sick..."

"Liv, it's turtles," He told her, "It's not like you're going to be diving, you can snorkel, just as well. And you have a whole team to do that stuff. We can do this, I'll help you. You can still go. Better the first three months than the last, right?"

"Ok," She breathed, and he kissed her softly.

"I bet you're happy I rented a mansion now," He teased her playfully, then kissed her softly, "We're a team, mommy. I'm just glad I was already planning on going with you."

She smiled as he set his cheek against her forehead, and someone finally picked up the phone.

* * *

A/N: So, if you guys were just instantly mad at me for leaving it like that – I did it on purpose. There's going to be a third one – eventually. I thought about just doing random oneshots in this universe (Because obviously I can't just say goodbye like a normal, healthy individual) but then I was just like screw it, I can come up with a good coherent adventure for them... it might just take me a minute. So, if you're interested in reading it when eventually I post it, add this story to alerts, and I'll post a note when I post the new Story. Thanks for hanging in there with me, and I hope you all enjoyed it :) Until next time...


	25. AN

Hey guys! The third one's up. It's called Life Revisions! Hope you all enjoy it :)


End file.
